Naruto, god of flash
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto life takes a new outlook the day the gennin teams are assigned and the effects will take not only the shibi world by storm but also those of the afterlife. Narutox?x?x? Small harem. Naruto Bleach Crossover
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto Uzumaki, 14 year old blond hair, blue eyed, orange wearing jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune sat in the desk beside Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno after accidentally getting shoved into a kiss from behind into Sasuke and now the Chunnin instructor Iruka was reading off the names of the team...

Iruka said "Team 6 instructor will be Genma. Now team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, and this is strange, according to this Naruto, your to meet your other 2 teammates and instructor at the Hokage office."

Naruto looked confused as everyone looked at him and he got up and started toward the door.

Iruka said "Now as I was saying Team 8 will be Kiba, Hinata, and Shino under Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 which is still in service from last year will have Kiba added to that team to replace a member who was transferred. Now Team 10 will be Choji, Shikamaru and Ino."

At this point Sakura and Ino who both had brain farts recoiled and said at the same time "WAIT, WHAT ABOUT SASUKE-KUN."

Iruka blanched at their screams and said "Well, It says here that Sasuke will be taken as an apprentice. Now everyone, your instructors will be here after lunch and Sasuke, I would get a book to read if I were you." as he left.

Naruto walked up to the Hokage secretary who smiled at him as one of the few who liked him and said "The Hokage is waiting to see you Naruto, go on in."

Naruto nods and walked to the door and opened it before stepping inside and the third looked at Naruto and said "Ah Naruto, good to see you got my message. Sorry to pull you away from the academy but you see, I was requested by 2 different individuals to have you placed on a partner trained team under them and after much debate I agreed. Your team has already gotten everything from your apartment you will need and are waiting for you at the front gates. I asked you to come here before you met them because the 2 who asked for you are both very skilled fighters even if they don't look it. I got this scroll for you as well with some jutsu for you to work on while your gone."

Naruto said "Wait, what do you mean gone and who are my teammates."

The third said "Naruto, for the next 9 months you and your team will be gone on a secret training trip. Even I do not know where you are going but both men are very trust worthy and have treated you well over the years. You won't be returning until then. In fact your only returning for the Chunnin exams and then most likely leaving again."

Naruto was shocked and said "But what about my apartment, and my friends, Ayame, old man ramen, you. I won't see you all and I wont be able to eat Icharuka Ramen. Why."

The third sighed and was silent for several moments and said "Because your going to learn about your parents." as he sat down in his chair.

Naruto froze and was wide eyed and whispered "my parents."

The third said "The 2 men who are going to be your senseis are probably the only 2 other then Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and myself who knows who they were. I was not suppose to tell you until your 16th birthday but both men told me that if I did not give into their demands to have you on their team then they would kidnap you and take you away from Konoha never to return because they are sick and tired of the way your have been treated. They waited until now because before now the council could have stopped them and you but now that your a ninja you fall under my control and not the councils so I really did not have a choice on the matter. I am sorry I lied to you about them before now but because of who they were your life would have been in even more danger then having Kyuubi in you."

Naruto swallowed and asked "Who were they. I assume by talking in the past tense their dead."

The third nod and said "The 2 men who are taking you on this trip will tell you who they were Naruto. That was the final request because they know more about your parents then I do. They want you to know everything so they asked me not to tell you."

Naruto looked down and said "Do you really trust these men."

The third said "Yes. If they were like Mizuki they had more then enough chances over the years to harm you if they wanted to but they never did. I trust them."

Naruto nods and looked at the third and said "Thanks for finally telling me a little about my parents. At least I know that the reason their not here now is they are dead."

The third sighed as he got up and walked around to Naruto and wrapped him in a hug and said "Now Naruto, please listen to them well and do as they say. I promise you that everything will be ok. I care for you like I do Konohamaru so hurry back."

Naruto who had tensed a moment when he was given the hug finally broke down and hugged the Sandiame back.

Several minutes later he let go and smiled a true smile and said "Don't worry old man, when I get back I will take that hat of yours. Believe it." as he pumped his fist into the air.

The third said "I hope so, I really do Naruto. Now here is the scroll I told you I made for you. It has around 20 jutsu for you to learn and I believe they will help you greatly. You better go, I don't want to keep your team waiting any longer.

Naruto asked "How will I know who they are and who are my teammates."

The third said "Just follow your nose. It will find them. As for your teammates its a suprise."

Naruto grumbled and said "Well I better go...damn it, I don't have time for any Ramen."

The third shook his head and said "You couldn't get any Ramen anyways, you left your wallet in your apartment this morning but your team has it. Good luck Naruto."

Naruto eyes were wide and screamed "NO, GAMACHAN...CYA OLD MAN." as he ran out of the office.

The third thought as he saw Naruto leave "_I hope I made the right choice. Neither of those 2 men are Ninja but they are as deadly as Minato and Kushina. Some called them the 6 deadly sins because of their abilities. To think the last 2 are taking their children to learn their fighting style. Minato, the yellow flash, brains and speed, Kushina, The Red Death, the most powerful sword skills with the ability to heal any wounds almost as good as Tsunade, Dustin, the Artic Dragon, can turn any battle field into an artic tundra in the hottest of desserts, his wife Emi, the mystical magician, able to summon weapons out of thin air, Teuchi, Strong Arms, said to be able to rip a man apart with his bare hands, and last but not least Isis, Kami Archer, said to be able to hit a target up to a mile away with holy arrows that would literally travel around any obstacle. sigh back to paperwork."_as he pulled a piece of paper and read "Request for Naruto Uzumaki to be placed on team with Hatake Kakashi...denied."

As Naruto approached the gates he saw the 2 guards were in the guard house and both were 2 chunnins Naruto liked and he said "hey guys, what you do this time to get guard duty."

Both men looked at Naruto and one with a bandage across his face said "Hello Naruto, this time it was trying to put rat poison in a fish for Tora."

Naruto shivered at that name and said "I swear that cat is Kyuubi reincarnated. I mean come on, how the hell can that cat do so much damage to gennins, chunnins, jounins, and not die from all of the attacks."

The other one said "I think your right Naruto."

A voice said "No, the cats just smarter then everyone thinks." making all 3 look to where the voice was and Naruto said "Hey old man, what are you doing here."

The man said "From now on Naruto you will refer to me as Teuchi-sensei. As you already know my daughter Ayame, your first teammate."

Naruto was wide eyed and both Chunnin were shocked knowing who Teuchi was from the ramen stand having treated him once themselves and left with empty wallets.

Ayame smiled and said "Hello Naruto-kun."

Another voice said "Dad, whats going on. Why was I pulled from my team and we packed up everything in our shop." from a bun haired looking girl with a Chinese shirt looking at a man who looked to be about the same age as Teuchi with his arms crossed and his eyes closed and he said "Its a long story you will find out when we reach our destination. Its good to see you again Naruto. I know its been a few years since you last saw me but my name is Dustin, and as of now your second sensei. Beside me is your third teammate, my daughter, Tenten. I have all your things in scrolls on me so don't worry about that. Its good to see you again Wookie. If you can't understand the joke there watch star wars episode 4 and remember the description of Teuchi."

Teuchi said "Like wise Frosty." as they both smirked before locking arms in a firm shake.

Everyone looked confused and one of the 2 Chunnins asked "Whats going on here, what do you mean by Senseis."

Teuchi sighed and pulled out a scroll and said "Here are the official orders from the Hokage. Team 7 here is going on a long term training trip at an undisclosed location. As for the Sensei part Dustin and I are both trained fighters in ancient fighting styles that the Hokage decided would be best to pass on before we do so that way they are not lost. Naruto, Ayame and Tenten are all going to be trained in those styles. Now if you will excuse us we have a long trip ahead of us." as he started out the gate.

Ayame shook her head and stepped beside Naruto and said "Come on Naruto-kun. I don't know whats going on either. Dad said he would explain it once we reached our destination."

Dustin said "You heard her Tenten, lets go." as he walked quickly up to Teuchi and then to the surprise of the 3 teens behind them started down the road speeds no civilian could match.

The three teens quickly caught up to the 2 men and Naruto looked at Ayame a little shocked and she saw the look and said "I may not have went to the academy but I do know how to use chakra and dad makes me run all our deliveries on time limits. If I make it to a house in 12 minutes today there and back, the next time I deliver there I have to be back in 11 and a half minutes. I can out run Lee and Gai in a mile run however I don't have super stamina like they do. My speed is all short burst."

Tenten was wide eyed at this and said "No way."

Naruto blinked and said "You know fuzzy brow and super fuzzy brow."

Tenten snickered and said "Yeah, they were my teammates. How do you know them."

Naruto said "Well Gai showed me a trick about a year ago to help me figure out what was wrong with one of my pranks. He showed me speed was the problem I had on it."

Dustin smiled hearing them talking while running and said "Naruto, I want you to think about what to say later. Before Teuchi or I tell you and the others about whats really going on or who your parents were Naruto you are going to have to tell both Ayame and Tenten the truth about your entire life."

Naruto was wide eyed and paled and Teuchi said "Hes right Naruto. There will be no secrets on this team. Ayame, Tenten, your both also going to have to tell Naruto everything about your life as well. When were done with you 3 your going to know each other inside and out better then some husbands and wives know their spouses so think of how and what to say. We have about a 4 hour run before we are catching a boat. Starting now I am no longer your father Ayame, I am Teuchi Sensei and the same goes for you Tenten with Dustin. The rest of this trip will be in silence but I want you all to pay attention to your surrounding as well as thinking about what to say later."

Naruto sighed to himself and thought "_why do I have to tell them about Kyuubi."_

For the next 4 hours they arrived at a small boating village and Teuchi lead them through the village and they approached a shack near the docks and a man with tattoos on his arms of a woman dancing said "Hello Teuchi, what can I do for you and Dustin."

Teuchi said "Hello Raine, its been a long time. You still have Goldrunner."

Raine smirked and said "Yeah, you want her."

Teuchi nods and Raine walked into his shack and came back with a scroll as he walked along the dock and he bit his thumb and wiped blood across a seal in the scroll and threw the scroll out toward the water and a puff of smoke covered the area on the water and then a long 50 foot yacht appeared.

Dustin said "Thanks Raine, We will be back in less then a year. Come on kids, lets go." as he climbed on the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone got on board Teuchi went to the bridge and started the motor before the boat moved out to sea. After a little while when land was no longer visible he turned to go back out to the others and went wide eyed by what he saw sitting there and said "Your..."

A few minutes later he came back to where the others were sitting and Teuchi said "Alright everyone, its time to tell everything. Which one of you three kids want to go first."

Naruto gulped and Tenten said "Well I will I guess. My name is Tenten, my father is Dustin, my mothers name was Emi but she died during the Kyuubi attack. My family owns a weapon shop called the Wolf Claw Weapon shop. I am 15 years old, I was the top female ninja of my class and have been a gennin for a year now under Gai-sensei with my teammates rock lee and Neji Hyuuga. My dream for the future is to show woman are just as good as men like my idol Tsunade-sama. I am a long range weapon specialist."

Dustin nods and Teuchi shot a look at Dustin who mouthed 'later' and Ayame said "My name is Ayame, I am 16, I never been a ninja or went to the accademy. My father is Teuchi and my mothers name was Isis. She also died in the Kyuubi attack. My family owns a little Ramen restaurant. My dreams of the future are one day raise a family like my parents wanted to."

Now it was Dustin turn to look at Teuchi and shook his head and said "Alright Naruto, its your turn."

Naruto gulped and saw everyone looking at him and then he saw something out of the corner of his eye and he looked and notice a black cat and after looking at it for several moments he said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 14 years old. I was born the day of the Kyuubi attack. I lived in an orphanage until I was 4 when I was kicked out, lived on the streets for a month when the third Hokage found me and gave me my own apartment. I recently graduated from the academy."

Teuchi sighed and said "Naruto, either you do or I do."

Tenten and Ayame looked confused and Naruto still looking at the cat who was sitting down near the corner where no one could see it besides him and he looked down in front of him and said "Can it wait. I'm kind of thirsty."

Teuchi said "Sure."

Naruto got up and walked toward where he saw the cat a few moments before and walked around the corner looking at the doors that went to rooms inside of the ship.

As he was gone Teuchi said "Quickly, everyone follow me and be quite."

Tenten and Ayame seemed confused but Dustin started to follow and both girls got up and followed their fathers toward the opposite side of the ship then Naruto walked toward. Teuchi opened a door and all 4 went inside.

Dustin after the door was closed asked "Whats up Teuchi."

Teuchi said "The cats here. Naruto saw her and hes following it. Girls, this is the security room for the ship. It has video cameras for every room but the bedrooms. I want you to watch and listen to this to find out whats really going on. I promise this will answer most questions."

Both girls looked at their dads and Tenten sighed as she looked at the monitors and said "Theirs Naruto." pointing to one.

They watched as Naruto walked into the kitchen of the ship and he looked around and said "Damn, I guess it was my imagination. I guess the Hokage was right." as he walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass off of a rack and got him some water. As he was drinking the door behind him slowly closed.

Naruto heard the door click behind him and he turned and saw the door was closed and he walked over to it and tried to open it but it would not open it. He tried to push his body against it several times and it did not work.

A voice said "I locked the door." making Naruto jump and looked around.

He said "Whose there."

A cat walked out from behind a small islander and jumped up on the counter before turning toward him and said "Its been a while Naruto."

Inside the security room both Tenten and Ayame were wide eyed and Ayame said "The cat...talked." in a stutter.

Tenten asked "Is that cat a summon." as she looked at her dad.

Dustin said "No, just watch and be quite. I promise the fact a cat talked will be the least of your surprises."

Both girls turned to look as Naruto said in a stutter "Yoruichi. Is that you."

The cat said "Of coarse, how many other talking cats do you know."

Naruto walked slowly toward the cat and said "When I told the Hokage about you he said it was my imagination."

Yoruichi sighed and said "He did that because you were 4 years old and he thought it was because you were hungry. I mean you did live on the streets technically for a month after the orphanage kicked you out."

Naruto said "Yeah, I remember that was when I first met you. You found me and took me to an abandon building and then you brought me bread, cooked fish, and other things to eat. It was during the middle of the winter and there was snow everywhere. I would have died if it wasn't for you."

Yoruichi said "I know. I see your still using what I taught you."

Naruto flinched at this and said "How can you tell."

Back in the security room all 4 people there were curious about this and Dustin and Teuchi thought "_how come I never knew they met before."_ at the same time

Yoruichi sweat dropped and said "Because I taught it to you. Why are you acting stupid Naruto. I know your alot smarter then this."

Naruto eyes looked down and said "I guess I been acting so long now that I forgot who I really am. I mean you told me when you taught me this that if I were to act stupid and weak people would quit hurting me. I guess I've done if for the last 10 years and forgot that it was all an act."

Yoruichi sighed and said "Well why don't you start showing who you really are."

Naruto looked at the cat and said "I don't know how to."

Yoruichi said "Well start with me. Change back to what you really look like."

Naruto eyes glossed over and said "I haven't done that since I first started to use it. I don't even know what I look like any more... are you sure. I mean what if the others come looking for me. I am not ready to tell them everything."

Yoruichi asked "Why."

Naruto snorts and said "Because what am I to tell them, Hi, I lied to you and everyone else my entire life, I'm not an idiot but a genius, oh by the way, the day I was born the Yondaime sealed the creature that killed your mothers in my belly." sarcastically.

Inside the security room both Tenten and Ayame gasped and Dustin said "Now you see why he's afraid to tell you."

Tenten thought hard for several seconds and said "But dad, if you seal something into another item it doesn't make the second item the first or vice verse. Everyone knows that." as she looked confused.

Ayame said "Shes right, why is he scared about telling us the truth and how come everyone said Kyuubi was killed if it was really sealed." as she looked at her dad.

Teuchi said "Just watch and all will be explained.

Yoruichi looked at Naruto and jumped off the counter and bit his hand and Naruto screamed "OUCH" as he shook his hand and the cat let go.

Naruto growled and said "Damn cat. I should have known. What the hells wrong with you."

Both Teuchi and Dustin flinched at this both looking at each other and then Naruto.

The cat sat down in front of him again and asked "What makes you think those girls are going to be like the rest of the villagers. You already know their dads see you for you and don't hate you because of Kyuubi."

They both glared for several minutes and the cat said "Drop it."

Naruto gulped and said "Yoruichi. Why are you here." as he was shaking a little from the cold voice the cat spoke to him in.

The cat sighed and walked behind Naruto where nobody could see and 2 really tanned arms stretched over Naruto shoulder and a purple haired woman laid her head on Naruto shoulder and said "I'm here because I am going to help you in your training as well as telling you the truth about you parents." in a different voice that was definitely female where the other voice was more male.

Tenten gaped and said "Who is that." as she was wide eyed seeing the woman behind Naruto.

Dustin said "That girls is the real Yoruichi. Now watch."

Yoruichi smiled as she pulled Naruto closer to her and said "Drop it Naru-chan. I want to see what you really look like."

Everyone looked confused and Naruto said "Do I have to."

Yoruichi put her mouth by his ear and bit him on the ear and he screamed "OUCH DAMN IT."

She let go and said "Now do as I tell you. Strip to your boxers and show me what you really look like."

Naruto grumbled and said "Fine, but why do I have to be in my boxers." as he stood up with Yoruichi changing back into a cat.

He took off his jacket and then his shirt and Yoruichi said "I want to see your real looks little Naru-chan. Not that ugly orange outfit here ."

Everyone looked at him as he pulled his pants off and Tenten and Ayame giggled at his frog boxers and Naruto said "Fine you happy now." as he glared at the cat.

Yoruichi said "No, show your real looks."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and his body distorted a little and everyone looked as his skin darkened a little to a golden tan and his height changed about 4 inches making him 5'9. His chest became more defined as a six pack formed on his stomach. His legs got a little longer. His hair became less spiky and it was blond mostly near the roots but then it slowly turned to orange and then move into red and finally the tips turning purple like Yoruichi hair. His eyes became more angled and the whisker marks on his cheeks became more defined. What caught everyone attention though was the scars on his body.

Tenten gasped as she saw them and asked "What happened to him."

Nobody said anything in the security room all in shock.

Yoruichi sighed and said "I can see traces of your parents and grandparents in the real you where before you looked like a carbon copy of your father." getting everyone attention.

Naruto sighed as he felt Yoruichi looking at him and he said "Are you happy now, can I get back dressed."

Yoruichi said "No, I want to see your real looks when I talk to you."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright fine, what do you want to talk about."

Yoruichi asked "I can understand hiding how smart you are because people would be more afraid of you if they thought you were smarter but why did you put up all your other acts."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Yoruichi sighed and said "I guess this is going to be a long talk. Fine lets start with the first thing, why did you quit getting your weapons and cloths from Dustin store and started wearing that ugly orange outfit."

Naruto said "Hey I like that outfit."

Yoruichi walked behind the counter and changed back human and slipped her cloths on before standing up and Naruto looked at her and said "You haven't aged a day since I was 4 years old."

Yoruichi said "Quit trying to change the subject. Now quit lying to me and tell the truth. I have watched you all your life and I know your lying about liking that outfit. I seen you sitting on the Yondaimes head crying so tell me the truth. The doors wont open unless I open them and were not going anywhere till I say so and remember, you drank that water and with your super digestive track you will have to use the bathroom sooner or later. Don't worry about the others. I got a clone keeping them company so they won't be walking in."

Naruto sighed as he sat down and said "Fine. To answer your question when I was 6 and the Hokage signed me up for the academy and I heard a couple of chunnin talking about how the Hokage got me some nice cloths from their shop and how Dustin said for me to come back anytime for my supplies. One of them said that if Dustin keeps giving the demon child weapons he was going to burn Dustin store to the ground and give his little girl a nice little surprise. Even a kid could tell when you make a cutting motion at a neck what that means." doing the motion himself.

Inside the security room everyone was wide eyed and Tenten asked in a stuttery voice "Is that true."

A male voice from behind them said "Yeap, Yoruichi and I heard it also that day when we were watching Naruto." making all 4 turn and see a man with a green coat and a green and white striped hat on.

Teuchi smiled and said "Its good to see you again Kisuke."

Ayame asked "Who is this dad."

Teuchi said "I will explain later, lets watch Naruto for now."

All 5 turn back to the video screen but Tenten and Ayame shoot glancing looks at Kisuke.

Back with Naruto said "I see, so you figured that if you stopped shoping there then you could protect them huh."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah."

Yoruichi asked "But how did you know that you were the demon child they were talking about, I mean you only learned about Kyuubi last night,...right."

Naruto flinched as he looked at her eyes and said "I guess you really do know everything don't you. How did you know."

Yoruichi said "Like I said, I watched you your entire life. When I was taking care of you that month you talked in your sleep. You started singing the song I sang to you when you were still an infant when the people in the orphanage put you in their room."

Naruto snorts and said "You mean their broom clo..."

Yoruichi smirked and said "Got you."

Inside the security room everyone was confused and Dustin asked "What does she mean got you."

Kisuke who was sucking on a pop sickle said "Naruto has a photographic memory. He remembers everything from about 2 weeks old on in his life. That was when the seal that holds the Kyuubi finished setting itself. It runs on his fathers side of the family."

Everyone was stunned at this and Dustin paled and said "Then that means..."

Kisuke said "Yeah, he remembers everything that has happened to him his entire life."

Tenten asked "But if that's true then how come he failed the academy 3 times. Surely he could remember the lesson to pass."

Kisuke said "Simple, you already know the answer, if people thought he was smart they would have tried to kill him more often. You can tell from the scars on his body hes been attacked alot."

Ayame said "Wait, if Yoruichi has been watching him his whole life why has she not helped him more."

Kisuke sighed and said "All will be explained now watch, his brain should finally have caught up with his mouth now."

Naruto sighed and said "So you know I have a good memory."

Yoruichi actually laughs and said "Good, listen Naruto, I know its a photographic memory so don't try that shit on me, you know you saw me a lot before we officially met when you were 4."

Naruto said "Fine, I remember that you would bring me food, change me, and also sing me to sleep and also treat some of the wounds that I would receive but what I don't understand is why I never saw you after I was 4 and why now you have returned and how have you been watching me if I have not seen hair nore fur of you."

Yoruichi sighed and said "I will get to that in a few minutes, I want to know a few more things first."

Naruto asked "Why, you already obviously know the answers."

Yoruichi said "Me knowing the answers about you and you knowing the answers about yourself are 2 different things. You said it yourself, you have hidden yourself so much you don't remember who you are. I want to help you understand that first before we continue."

Naruto nods and thinks "_its not like I have much of a choice."_

Yoruichi said "Good, now next question. What about Ayame and Teuchi. If you were willing to protect Tenten and Dustin by avoiding them why not those 2."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, that's actually a hard question. As you know I first started eating there with the Hokage who footed the bill for some of my meals. I learned quickly Teuchi was actually changing the recipes so I could actually get vegetables and meat while changing the noodles recipe to be healthy for me. He made separate meals just for me but did it where everyone would think its the same stuff he normally serves."

Teuchi and Ayame gasped and Ayame asked "How did he know that."

After hearing the same question from Yoruichi, Naruto said "I used the shape shifting ability you taught me to make myself look like different people and I went there to try some of the meals and see if they were double or tripple charging me like almost everyone else. Turns out they were actually cutting the price for me. That shocked me alot. I realised when I went grocery shopping using my shape shift that if I were to be seen cooking for myself and eating healthy that people would find out how I got the stuff in the first place and then that would make people realise I was smarter then I appeared which would have most likely got me killed so since Ayame and Teuchi were working so hard with giving me real food while making people think it was just unhealthy noodles it would allow me also to get a few supplies from the store to learn to cook and eat as well any emergency supplies I needed. I really do like their food also and I know that feeding me has hurt their business also but their is just something about when I am around them if feels like...I don't know, this weird kind of energy that protects them. I felt that way around Dustin as well as Tenten but Dustin and Teuchi felt like they were suppressing it. Its the same with you. I can feel your alot stronger then both of them put together somehow but I can't tell for sure how."

Back in the security room Kisuke said "Well that's interesting, he can scences spirit energy already."

Tenten looked at him and asked "Spirit energy. Whats that."

Kisuke said "hmm, I will tell you later." as he went back to watching the screens.

Yoruichi said "So you went to the ramen stand for cover."

Naruto sighed and said "No, its not just that. I went to the Hokage one day and told him I was worried about my precious ramen stand that someone might destroy it because people always talked about how bad ramen was for you. He then said to please me that he would put a ANBU on duty to watch the stand to make me happy and I waited until I saw the ANBU watching the stand and I used the shape shift again and made myself look like one of the guys who said they would hurt Tenten and went and started to throw kunais at the stand sign. I know that was awful of me to do but I needed to make sure they would be ok and since the Hokage often eats at the stand with me I knew the ANBU would have to act so when the ANBU appeared and tried to get me I quickly ran around a corner and turned myself into a cat like you and he ran right by me. I then left the ally and went to behind the Ramen stand and changed back normal and ran to the Hokage office and told the old man that I was right, someone did attack the stand and ANBU was after the guy."

Yoruichi asked "Then why didn't you do that for Dustin and Tenten."

Naruto said "Because the Hokage does not get his supplies from there and he can't afford to help a weapon shop but a ramen stand he could without the council catching on that it was for me. When Iruka and a few of the ninja of the village that actually liked me also took me for ramen I knew they would help Ayame and Teuchi. A meal is something that can be bought often but weapons and supplies last a lot longer so I chose that it was better this way."

Yoruichi said "Not to mention that if Tenten was around you more she might have found out that it was you who saved her that day it would have caused trouble."

Tenten looked confused at this and thought "_whats she talking about."_

Naruto glared at Yorouchi and said "Your to damn nosy. I thought no one knew of that."

Yoruichi smirked and said "Well I was actually going to visit you but then when I saw you come across the training ground where Tenten was I saw you run up to her when she was passed out from blood with a kunai in her stomach when it looked like one of her weapons bounced back and stabbed her."

Tentens eyes got wide and thought "_but I thought that was Neji who saved me."  
_

Naruto said "Yeah, I had just pulled the prank that Gai helped me with and was going to find him to brag about it when I found Tenten laying on the ground with a stomach wound. I remembered seeing a Hyuuga pass by me a little earlier so I changed myself to look like him and took her to the hospital. I know already that if I would have took her as myself they would have automatically said I attacked her even if Tenten later admitted that it wasn't me. So do you have anything else you want to ask."

Yoruichi put her finger to her chin and said "4 more questions and I am done, 1, how long have you actually known about Kyuubi."

Naruto frowned and said "I was 6, a Jounin attacked me in my apartment and cut the main blood veins in my legs arms along with my kidneys. He even left the weapons in my to keep me from healing. He had also gassed my apartment by breaking my gas line so it made me passed out. I was pulled into my mind and the fox met me, bragged about how he was going to get free, kill me and everyone I care for and Yetta Yetta yaw. Needless to say it was one of the few times I was happy that someone came to kill me."

Yoruichi asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Someone came in after the jounin left to kill me also. He was only in there a few second and he ran out screaming the demon was trying to kill him because of the gas hurting his lunges. A few of the ANBU who hated me came in to attack me and when they walked in they smelled the gas. Lucky for me one of the ANBU lived in the same building as me and knew if my apartment went up so would his so he broke the windows out and shut off the gas.

When he broke the windows out it drew the attention of another ninja who was passing by. He came to see what was going on and when he smelled the gas he quickly looked for me and found me and took me to the hospital. About a week later those 4 ANBU who came to attack me went on a joint mission with another team and never returned. The guy who saved me that day did return from that mission. He wore a weasil mask. He disappeared about a year later though. I think he was an Uchiha who died with the rest of them." as Naruto mind rambled on without staying focused.

Inside the security room Kisuke sighed and said "And that he got from his grandfather on his fathers side." as he licked on a lollipop.

Tenten glared at him and said "Quite, I am trying to listen."

Kisuke smirked after Tenten turns around and thought "_I will have to teach Naruto to put a lollipop in his mouth to shut up sometimes. It helps with running mouths. At least that's what his grandmother said to me."_

Naruto said "Alright, what is the 3rd question." in an upset voice.

Yoruichi said "2nd."

Naruto said "Third, first was how long I knew about Kyuubi, second was when you asked what did I mean."

Yoruichi slapped her head and said "That was not one of the questions I wanted to ask and you know it."

Naruto smirked and said "To bad, you said 4 and you used 2 now ask."

Yoruichi glared at him and said "Fine, do you like that pink haired girl and if not what about the blue haired girl."

Naruto sighed and said "No, I don't like either. Hinata is in love with my mask and also she can't stand peer pressure so she would turn on me in a heart beat. As for Sakura, I use Sakura as part of my mask because I knew she hated my guts. The fact I get to annoy her for all the times she beat me is that much better. Not to mention its payback for all the insults she gave me as well as other things. No, if your wondering if I like anyone right now the answer is no. I realised a long time ago if I was to ever actually fall for anyone they would leave me the moment they found out about Kyuubi or be hurt. I was born alone, lived alone, and will die alone. I have accepted that fate... Hmm I wonder, if Tenten was on team fuzzy before and she was moved from her team that means her team was team 9...that means Sakura is now on their team. That would be a good team for her, maybe destroy her fan girlism."

Yoruichi who was frowning at Naruto speech said "Back on track. My last question. Say if you had a child, and if in order to save a million lives including your child would you be willing to put your child through a life like yours rather then have your child and everyone one else destroyed forever."

Naruto blinked as he thought the question over and said "Um...I don't understand."

Inside the security room Kisuke asked "What about you girls. The same question as Naruto. Would either of you be able to put your child through a life like Naruto was in order to save a million."

Ayame who was extremely confused said "I...don't know."

Tenten said "I can't understand why you would ask that question. I mean it doesn't make any since." as she looked at him.

Yoruichi sighed and said "Let me tell you a story. It will explain my last question and also help you understand why I am here. Ok."

Naruto nods and she said "Its starts a little over 400 years ago. Anyways, 400 years ago, this world here was not as you see it now. This world did not have a single human being living here. You see, this place is actually a pocket dimension that exist outside of the normal world. It was created by Kami to be a home for the first creatures Kami made back at the beginning of creation. You know them as the summons that are used now."

Naruto asked "Wait, how can that be. I mean if there were no humans here then how are we here now and how come if Summons live here then why do we have to summon them here from where ever they live."

She sighed and said "If you would let me continue I would have answered both questions. Now to answer your questions why their are humans here now when they were not 400 years ago is because of a war. A war between the Shinigamis and their primary enemies Hollows."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh, what does the death god have to do with all this."

Yoruichi sighed and said "Naruto, let me actually introduce myself to you. My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, former Shinigami Captain of Squad 2 of the Gotai 13. You see I am a death god as you call them. There are 13 main squads in the shinigami with 12 seated officer and up to 100 non seated officer per squad. My squad were the stealth and assassination squad. Shinigami were created to help souls pass on to soul society were they wait to be reborn, protect those souls from creatures known as Hollows and keeping the balance of living souls and dead souls. Nearly everyone you will ever meet is a reborn souls hundreds of times over. The only new souls are created when a shinigami has a child. After someone dies a second time in soul society or as you might know it as heaven they are reborn in the living world with no memory of their past lives. Our job was to help keep the balance of the cycle of death between death, after life and rebirth however there are souls who become corrupted and they change and become what we call hollows. They feed off the souls that are waiting to be sent to the after life as well as those of living souls. Shinigami kill Hollows and purify their souls so they may eventually be reborn.

Now as I was saying about 400 years ago 3 fellow shinigami betrayed us and joined the Hollows and attempted to break into Kami kingdom and take over all of creation. During this time they had stole an item that allowed a soul to change and become something more powerful then a shinigami or a hollow. A group of living souls who got involved in the whole mess helped turned the tide of the war we were fighting and the Shinigami who was mostly responsible for the betrayal and the plan to take over named Aizen was nearly defeated and in a last ditch effort for his plan to work he used the item in a city where we were fighting. The city had nearly 400,000 people living in it. The item when it blew sent a massive amount of energy through the city and every soul that was hit by it was changed. Before that moment physical energy and spiritual energy were always separate. When it changed the souls it was the birth of what you call chakra."

Naruto who was gaping looked at Yoruichi and asked "Can you prove all of this."

Inside the security room Tenten and Ayame were not fairing any better and Kisuke said "Yeah, we can prove it but wait till you 3 hear the rest. Your all going to flip."

Yoruichi said "Yes I can but let me tell the rest of my story so you can ask all your questions then. Now as I was saying, Now after that happened Aizen became a true monster. He changed and started killing without mercy killing Shinigami, living souls, and even hollows. He lost himself in a power rush. After a grueling battle he was defeated and the heads of soul society got together to figure out what to do with all the people who were effected. Even the Shinigamis who were there in the city at the time were effected like myself. The leaders of soul society were split about what to do. Some said to destroy the entire city and every soul there as well as any shinigami that was effected. Others said to do nothing but because of the effect the change had on Aizen they were afraid of what would happen if they just left them alone. They thought each soul that was effected would become a monster like Aizen. It was a time of great despair for us and the living souls who had helped us to defeat him lived in that city and so was their friends and family. They argued against the idea of destroying the village and the souls. Nobody knew what to think. You see, before this happened spirit energy and normal human energy were completely separate and then suddenly they were mixing together forming chakra and this never happened before.

Finally someone came up with an idea. You see there are several plains of existence. One plain for living beings, one plain for hollows, one plain for the souls who are waiting to be reborn, one plain for demons, and many more that Kami created. Now the Shinigami knew about most of the plains being able to go to them and they knew of one place where Kami put the original creatures that were created as I stated earlier. Hollows don't know about this place because there has never been enough spiritual energy released at one time to attract them.

The plan was to put the souls that were mutated separate from the regular souls until we could figure out how to turn them back to normal and so in one night the leaders of Soul Society erased all traces of the city from the normal living world and brought everyone here. Shinigamis have the ability to alter memories to help conceal the truth about hollows, shinigami and the after life. We made it look like a natural disaster destroyed the city. We broke the city apart into sections and put them all over the elemental countries and then changed their memories into believing the smaller city they lived in then was the ones they grew up and lived in and that this was their world. At first no one really believed it but since they could not prove it they just started their lives as best as they could. When ever people started getting to nosy we erase whatever evidence they had and then changed their memories again. As they eventually died out and their children took over all memory of what really happened was erased again and again so finally by the 3rd generation all knowledge of the other world was nearly completely lost to the people here. A new section of soul society was created for the people here with a lot of security to prevent them from interacting with the others souls from the other world. Only those who are actual Shinigamis know about the second world here in this plain of existence. The Shinigamis that were also effected have been doing what we originally did, protecting the souls to be reborn while we also work on a way to change the souls back to normal souls and keeping the amount of spirit energy released down to the point where Hollows wont be attracted to this world. This about this. Hollows get stronger off of spirit energy and normally Humans only make around enough spirit energy before they die to do a simple henge. Now imagine if a Hollow would suddenly get say a jounin level amount of chakra. It could bring about the total destruction of all life in this world and the other human world."

By this time Naruto was getting irritable and said "Well this story is great and all and I believe that if its true then I can understand the precautions that your 'shinigamis' took but I want proof and also to know why your telling me all of this and why I am actually here, and who my parents were." sarcastically.

Yoruichi said "I was getting there Naruto. Damn, you take after your grandfather on your mothers side in attitude."

Naruto growled at her and she said "Now as I was saying we worked to try and change the souls here to normal souls but have not been making much progress. Now here is what your all been waiting for, what this all has to do with you. Now in order to keep Hollows from finding this world I told you we kept the balance by limiting the amount of spirit energy released. Well during the first great shinobi war the amount of lives lost made it where we actually had one hollow show up here. Luckily we killed it quickly and sent all the people who died to Soul Society fast enough to stop from drawing any others. When the first war ended we started keeping a lot closer tabs on this world then we were and when it showed that a second war was about to start Soul Society decided to send a team here to stop the war from progressing to far and to keep the number of people who died down to controllable numbers. They could not send a regular shinigami though because the only way we can be seen in this world is if we are in a fake body called a gigai and if they are wounded they don't bleed and there was no way we could cover that up before having to wipe everyones memory again and most likely it would happen often."

Yoruichi sighed and said "So they decided that if they could not send a normal team of shinigami then they could send someone who was trained to be a shinigami who were still alive who also could use chakra to fight in this world normally without drawing attention to their shinigami abilities. They chose to send some children of the shinigamis. There was 6 of them they sent. Each of the children were born from parents who had been changed. The 6 childrens names were Minato, Kushina, Isis, Emi, Dustin and Teuchi."

At this point 3 teens eyes got wide. Tenten and Ayame both looked at their dads who smiled softly and said "Suprise."

Both girls were shocked and could only move thier heads and Kisuke said "Watch this, your about to get the final surprises." everyone turned back to watch Naruto and Yoruichi.

Naruto said in a stutter "Teuchi and Dustin are the sons of Shinigamis."

Yoruichi said "Yes. Each of them were less then 7 years old and we made them all orphans and gave the orphanages fake memories for them. Now let me finish explaining to you. You see, during the second war the 6 of them would move in to take out large groups of enemies and then immediately send them while taking out the enemy. Some called them the 6 deadly sins because of their abilities on the battle field. Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Death, Dustin, the Artic Dragon, Emi, the mystical magician, Teuchi, Strong Arms, and last but not least Isis, Kami Archer. Those 6 helped end the war and put the fear of Kami in all the villages to stop another great war from starting so soon."

Naruto asked "Kushina Uzumaki, does that mean she was my mother."

Yoruichi nods and said "Yes, Dustin and Emi got married and had Tenten and Teuchi and Isis had Ayame. Minato and Kushina had you."

Naruto eyes glossed over and said "My dad was the Yondaime... He...he... please, tell me what happened the day I was born. Somethings not adding up if what you say is true. If they were so strong why couldn't they stop Kyuubi."

Yoruichi said "I don't know why Kyuubi attacked. I figure someone must have went into his territory and he attacked Konoha for it. I don't know and never really had a chance to find out. Your father and the others were strong but you have to understand Kyuubi is Immortal, blessed by Kami so the Shinigami can't just go around and try to kill it without pissing Kami off at us. The night Kyuubi attacked it was like a miniture great war all over again. People were dying left and right and on that night another Hollow was attracted. Teuchi and Dustin both went to attack the Hollow, Kushina was in labor with you, Emi and Isis began sending souls to soul society to try and stop other Hollows from coming and Minato was trying to figure out a way to stop Kyuubi. He finally had no choice but to call for help from 1st Captain Yamamoto, the head of the 13 court guard. Yamamoto is the only one of the Shinigami to have any contact with Kami through another messanger. Yamamoto came and he was the one who bound you and Kyuubi together but in order to do it he needed 4 soul chains to hold it together. Soul chains are the chains of life. If they are broken the spirit leaves the body and the body dies. Shinigami don't have soul chains, only living beings and they had to be from someone with high spiritual energy. I think you can figure the rest out."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "So mom, dad, Isis, and Emi all gave up their soul chains to seal Kyuubi into me."

Yoruichi nods and said "Yes, you see the chain of an immortal creature is gold and can't ever be broke by anyone but Kami. When you die Naruto Kyuubi will go into Hibernation for a while, probably a couple of hundred years and then awake back in its body again. It's souls is and will always be connected to his body but what Yamamato did was knock him out of his body and then used the 2 chain links to make like a lock to one of yours while reinforcing the 2 chain links on each side of the one with the last 2 links to make it harder for Kyuubi to break free until you die."

Naruto sighs and said "I understand. It makes since I guess. So why are we here. I mean there has to be a reason you would show up here and now to train me, Ayame and Tenten."

Yoruichi said "Your right, you see, one of our observers have learned that someone is planning to try and capture each of the bijuus as some sort of weapon. If that happens then there is no way we could stop the fall out from that and Hollows would appear here in the millions, after that the other world would be attacked and most likely destroyed."

Naruto frowned and said "Then the answer is simple, kill me. I die and get to see my family, Kyuubi would go back into hibernation and then you can put a watch on the other demons and when someone comes to get them stop them."

Yoruichi said "If only it was that easy. Unless its a direct threat on the souls of people Shinigami are not allowed to interfere with normal human events. We can't kill Humans unless they are attacking the souls of people directly. That's the first problem with your plan, the second problem is even without Kyuubi they can get the other 8 and 5 of them are sealed into humans like you making it that much easier to get. The 3rd thing that is a problem Naruto is..." right here she back hands him across the back of his head and said "I am not going to kill or let anyone else for that matter kill my grandson."

Naruto eyes got wide and said in a stutter "Grandson." as he looked at her.

Yoruichi nods and said "Surprise. I am your grandmother on your fathers side." as she looked into his eyes.

Naruto asked in a quite voice "Why did you not stay with me."

Yoruichi sighed and said "Over time a shinigamis spiritual energy will start effecting those around them in the living world. If I would have stayed with you then your own spiritual energy would have increased and most likely attracted a hollow which would have eaten your soul and killed you. To protect you I had to watch from a distance. I had a security monitor watch you from Soul Society and when ever you trully needed me like when you were 4. I wanted to bring you back to soul society but because Kyuubi was with you I couldn't. Also you were not strong enough at the time to make it through the gates to enter Soul Society. You would have died moments after getting there from all the spirit pressure and if you were in the form you need to be to get there then when you die you would die and be reborn as someone else and my grandson would cease to be my grandson. Think of it as holding your breath under water. Pretty soon if you don't get out of it you would have died. Your father and the others were different then you, Ayame, and Tenten, they were born there so they could automatically handle changing. You have to be at least a teenager to stand a chance to make it there. That is why I couldn't take you. 'sigh' Now you remember the question I asked earlier. You now understand why it was necessary for things to be the way they are. None of us wanted this to happen to you." as she pulled him into a hug.

Naruto broke down and started to cry.

In the security room Tenten said with a few tears in her eyes "Thats so sad, I can't imagine what hes been through and to find out that you have family but they have to stay away from you to protect you and you couldn't come with them because it would kill you. I know how much it hurts not having mom around but I have dad to be with me. He had no one."

Ayame looked at the monitor and asked "Was his life that bad dad."

Teuchi said "worse then you could imagine."

Ayame turned to look at her dad and asked "Then why didn't you adopt him."

Tenten wiped her eyes and glared at her dad and said "Or you."

Kisuke said "Because the council passed a law stating Naruto was not allowed to be adopted for his own sake after an assassination attempt on his life they planned. Both of your fathers wanted to help him but were cut off every way they turned. They even planned to kidnap him one day but then Hunters and ANBU would have come after all of you and either one of you 2 or Naruto himself could have died. Sure you would have been able to come to soul society then but then we would still have the long term problem of what to do about any threats that would be created here like before. There was nothing anyone could do different no matter how much we wanted to."

Both girls looked down.

A few minutes later Naruto passed out in his grandmothers arms.

The door opened shortly after that and all the people in the security room came in looking at the pair sadly and Tenten asked "What are we here for. I mean, now that we know about all of this what is going to happen now."

Yoruichi said "We plan to train you 3 to be as good as your parents were before you so that way you can not only stop those who want to get the bijuu but also to stop any major death counts."

Ayame said "I see...exactly who are you then." looking at Kisuke.

Kisuke said "Me...I'm his dashingly handsome grandfather." as he dipped his hat and licked his lollipop.

Yoruichi glared at him as everyone else face faulted and she said "Teuchi, would you mind."

Teuchi slapped Kisuke upside the head and Yoruichi said "Again, I don't feel good enough yet."

After another hit Kisuke smiled and then turned serious and said "Alright, the boat will get to where we are going about sunrise. I want you all to get some sleep. You will need it." as he helped pick up Naruto and took him to one of the bedrooms.

Tenten looked at Ayame and asked "So what now."

Ayame said "For now, I guess nothing." as she followed the others.

Tenten frowned and thought "_we will see about that."_

Back in Konoha earlier that day Sakura was waiting with the other gennins for her team when a shout of "The flames of youth burn brightly Gai-sensei."

Just then the door opened and a man with a green spandex outfit walked in with a carbon copy of him along with a Hyuuga and the man said "Sakura Haruno, I am Gai-sensei and I am now your youthful teacher. Follow me and I will ignite the flames of youth inside of you."

Sakura paled and started to scoot away and said "This can't be real."

She suddenly found herself against a muscled chest and turned only to scream "AAAAHHHHHH." as the clone of Gai was standing behind her.

He said "HELLO BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-CHAN, I AM ROCK LEE AND I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME." as he winked at her and hearts flew out of his eyes at her.

Ino burst out laughing and said "Good job forehead, you got the freak team."

Neji looked at Ino and activated his bloodline while releasing a little KI and said "Fate has determined this to happen so shut up before I kill you."

Gai said "NEJI, ENOUGH, DON'T LET THIS NONE BELIEVER DAMPING YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH, COME SAKURA, WE MUST BEGIN YOUR TRAINING IMMEDIATELY, 30 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE FOR WARM UPS."

Sakura paled and said "Your joking right."

Lee said "IF I CAN'T DO THE 30 LAPS IN AN HOUR I WILL DO 10000 KICKS TO A LOG WITH EACH OF MY LEGS, IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL WALK AROUND THE VILLAGE 40 TIMES OM MY HANDS, IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL..."

Sakura drew back and punched him in the face and said "SHUT UP."

Everyone in the room except team 9 snickered at her misfortune and Gai appeared behind her and said "That was very un-youthful Sakura, as punishment you shall have to run 50 laps around the village, now Lee, show her the POWER OF YOUTH."

LEE

GAI-SENSEI

LEE

GAI-SENSEI

LEE

GAI-SENSEI

LEE

GAI-SENSEI

LEE

GAI-SENSEI

LEE

GAI-SENSEI" and then a sunset appeared behind them as their teeth pinged.

Sakura screamed "AAAAHHHHH. WHERES NARUTO WHEN YOU NEED HIM TO DISTRACT SOMEONE, SASUKE-KUN, PLEASE SAVE ME." as sge ran over to the Uchiha who looked away from her.

As Sakura began to be dragged out of the room by her new team Kurenai and Asuma walked in and got their teams. Sasuke sat alone for the next 3 hours waiting for his sensei.

When Kakashi walked into the room Sasuke was still sitting where he had been all this time and Kakashi looked at him confused and looked around the rest of the room and asked "Where are your teammates."

Sasuke said "What team mates. I am waiting for my sensei who I am apprenticing under to come get me. Are you him."

Kakashi pulled out his book and said "I don't know, let me check." and he left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage office and asked "Wheres my team at Hokage-sama. I mean I went to the accademy to pick them up but only Sasuke was there. Wheres Naruto."

The third said "I am afraid Sasuke is your only student. Naruto has been taken as a joint apprentice along with 2 other students by 2 senseis. Your request was denied."

Kakashi put his book away and said "But hes my sensei son. You know that I am the only one who will treat him like a normal person."

The third said "Naruto new sensei made a better argument for him to be on their team."

Kakashi said "Well I am going to fail the Uchiha. I only want a team that can pass my test with Naruto on it."

The third said "You can't, the council and I both want you to teach the Uchiha, Kakashi, you can't fail him so go meat your team."

Kakashi sighed and said "Fine." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at 10 am Kakashi showed back up in the classroom and saw Sasuke asleep sitting up and he said "Wake up."

Sasuke awoke and glared at Kakashi who said "My first impression of you is you lack the drive to be a real ninja, you should always be alert to your surroundings. Meet me on the roof." as he left in a puff of smoke. Sasuke thought "_must kill 2 people now" _as he got up and went to the roof.

Back with Naruto and the others the sun was just rising if your trying to figure that out they are several hundred miles out to sea away from Konoha and time zone are different. 10 am in Konoha is like 5 am where they are.

Naruto was awake, standing on the front of the yacht when someone asked "What are you doing up so early Naruto."

Naruto did not turn around and said "I have a lot on my mind Tenten. Tell me, do you know whats really going on here yet."

Tenten said nothing as she looked at him. Naruto was back as his regular self in his orange outfit and he said "Remember yesterday I was asked to tell you and Ayame about me."

Tenten said "yeah."

Naruto said "The truth is I was afraid to tell you all yesterday."

Tenten bit her lip and said "We know."

Naruto blinked and turned to look at her and asked "What."

Tenten stepped forward and said "We saw and heard everything yesterday with you and your grandmother."

Naruto was frozen in place at those words and he felt a pair of arms circle around him and he blinked and looked at Tenten who had her head on his shoulder and she said "I see you, not Kyuubi, not as the killer of my mom or anything else you fear. I see the real you. Not the one who stand before me now but the one your hiding. You don't have to hide from me Naruto."

Naruto eyes closed and his body changed to his true form and he rested his chin on her head and he softly whispered "thank you."

The sun slowly rose over the sea like the rays of hope reaching for them. They stayed like that for a while when a voice said "Is this a private party or can anyone join.

Naruto opened his eyes at Tenten stepped back and both looked at Ayame who was smirking and she walked over to Naruto and kissed his head and said "why didn't you ever tell me you were such a cutie. I could have been flirting with you all these years if I knew."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Um...I ack..." as a lollipop flew into his mouth.

After Naruto gagged a few second he glared where the sucker came from and saw Yoruichi with a man he never seen before and Yoruichi said "Naruto, allow me to introduce you to your grandfather Kisuke Urahara, my husband. Former Captian of the 12th division, research and development."

Naruto saw a sucker in his mouth and said "You, you threw that in my mouth, why did you do that."

Kisuke said "The men in our family always put our foot in our mouths. It was the same with me, your father and before you have a chance to do it with your lady friends here I decided to teach you a valuable lesson. Eat suckers to keep your mouth busy without using words. It saves you from telling about forgetting to get your anniversary present again." with a smile on his face.

Yoruichi blinked and looked at her watch and growled and said "Damn you Kisuke, you forgot again." as she slapped him in the back of the head. Kisuke said "See what I mean." as he put his sucker back in his mouth.

Naruto sighed and asked "So are you ok with all this Ayame. Tenten said she was but..."

Ayame walked over and took the sucker from his hand and shoved it in his mouth and said "Yes, now listen to your grandfather."

Naruto sweat drops as Tenten giggles and thinks "_OK, what happened so far, find out why my lives fucked up, found out my parent, found out my family are all idiots and found out the men are whipped by the woman in their lives. Just another day in my life." _as he sucked on the sucker.

The motor to the Yacht stopped and both Dustin and Teuchi came from the bridge of the ship and Dustin said "Were almost there. Its time."

Tenten asked "Time for what."

Kisuke walked forward with his cane and he said "naruto, come here."

Naruto walked toward him and Kisuke raised his cane and said "Hold still."

Naruto asked "What." as Kisuke hit him in the stomach and the girls were wide eyed as Naruto body fell to the ground and they asked "What happened."

Naruto growled and stood back up and asked "What the hell was that for."

Kisuke said "Ok all 3 of you time for your first lesson. Naruto, you said you felt a strange energy from each of us. That energy is spiritual energy. I want you all 3 to close your eyes and try to locate that energy around you. Not just in your body."

Naruto said "Its like a mixture of cold and hot put together. I can't really explain it further then that if it helps."

The 4 adults watched the 3 teens close their eyes and then after a few minutes around Naruto streamers began to appear.

Yoruichi said "Good Naruto."

Ayame opened her eyes and gasped and asked "what is that." causing Tenten to open her eyes.

Dustin said "Spirit Ribbons. Each ribbon is connected to a specific person spiritual energy. You see those red ones. Those are Shinigamis."

Naruto opened his eyes and said "The gold one is Kyuubi right, so what about the white ones and the green ones going to Ayame."

Teuchi said "The green one is a Quincy. They are like Shinigamis in a way except they don't become Shinigami to kill hollow and in the past they just destroyed the souls so they never even went to Soul Society but after the war 400 year ago the last Quincy allowed the objects that focus their powers to be changed to send them to Soul Society. Before that Quincy and Shinigami actually were enemies."

Ayame said "But that don't make since, how am I a Quincy."

Teuchi said "Your mothers necklace. Its actually your energy weapon. You have worn it all your life so all your spirit energy has been changed to that of a Quincy. Don't worry, we had actually planned for that to happen as my power is only super strength with a few twist."

Naruto said "So what about the white ones then and why is Tentens white."

Yoruichi said "Same reason your is. You have yet to awake your true powers. To do that you must become Shinigamis."

Naruto asked "Well how do we do that."

Kisuke said "first we go through that." as he pointed ahead and everyone looked and saw a huge archway standing in the water in the middle of the ocean.

Tenten asked "What is that."

Dustin said "Its an archway to soul society. I will change your bodies to spiritual bodies so you can go there. This however is as far as Teuchi and I are going."

Ayame turned and asked "What do you mean." as she looked at her father and other sensei.

Teuchi said "There is another secret that Dustin and I have hidden from you all. We are both spies for Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was the one who actually paid for your meals Naruto and funded both the ramen stand and the weapon shop. We were working for him to keep an eye on you because he is you godfather. His duty prevented him from being there for you but he tried to help when he could. He was the one who also sent money for you to live on and your apartment."

Tenten asked "But what does that have to do with not coming with us."

Dustin said "We have to stay here and appear every where we can with clones of you so that way he won't find out about the truth of where you 3 are going. I want you to tell your mother I said Hi and I love her and will see her again someday."

Teuchi said "Same for me but when I meet her again I don't want to ever leave her side again."

Naruto looked down and said "Do you want me to keep an eye on them for you."

Dustin said "No, I want them to keep an eye on you. You have a habit of getting in trouble.

Naruto snorts and wines as he said "Hey, I tried to be nice and look after them for you. I mean who knows what kind of perverts are going to try and mess with them while they are there."

Tenten said "Hey, I am a big girl."

Naruto said "your a small fish in a big pond."

Tenten released some KI at him and he gulped and Kisuke held his hand up and said "Sucker." as he held a sucker for Naruto.

Naruto glared and said "Damn genes." as he took the sucker and began to eat it.

Everyone laughs at him except Tenten who puts her arms across her chest and pouts.

Kisuke said "Alright. When I open the portal I want you all to run and jump in. Once you hit the ground take on the other side you will see a black wing hell butterfly for each of you. Follow it and be careful. The walls will try and pull you from the path as a self defense and if you fall off the path you will be lost forever. Are you all ready."

Each of them nod and Kisuke jumps into the air shocking the teens as he began to walk in the air toward the archway and then he put his hand on the side. A few seconds later a doorway appeared.

Kisuke said "Alright, go on in."

Yoruichi jumped into the portal first. Tenten and Naruto went Next. Ayame tried to jump through but since she was not as good using chakra as the 2 ninja her jump was short but Kisuke grabbed her and both jumped through. Moments later the portal closed.

Dustin sighed and said "Well that's, that. You think they will be OK."

Teuchi said "Yeah, they got Naruto with them. He may be the youngest and a little reckless but I wouldn't ask for anyone else to watch my daughter."

Dustin thought a moment and said "I guess so. So why did you really not want to see your wife."

Teuchi said "You want to be there when Minato and Kushina along with our wives find out how Naruto lives been."

Dustin said "Glad I am not the only smart one here my friend."

Both men laugh before getting the boat started and heading toward an island to the south to catch another boat back to the mainland.

Inside the portal Yoruichi landed and saw the hell butterflies and she turned to the sound of feet hitting behind her. She saw Tenten and Naruto land but the moment Naruto did he immediately gasped for air and fell to his knees holding his stomach. As Yoruichi started to move for him Kisuke and Ayame came in and Kisuke asked "What happened."

Naruto screamed out "AHHHHH." as his body was covered in red energy.

Ayame asked "What's wrong with him."

Kisuke said "get them out of here Yoruichi, I will tend to him. Go. I know whats wrong. Hurry. I don't want any of you hurt by the backlash, GO." as he screamed the last part.

Yoruichi frowned and grabbed both girls and took off down the tunnel.

Naruto was on the floor in pain and Kisuke said "Naruto, listen to me, can you hear me." as he grabbed Naruto face with his hands and looked at him in the eyes.

Naruto nods as he ground his teeth.

Kisuke said "Earlier when I hit you in the stomach I broke the the chains that your parents and the others sacraficed to hold Kyuubi. He can't come into soul society. Since you and Kyuubi have been together all these years several of your chain links have merged with his. Now that you both came through this tunnel he is being pulled back to your world but while he is doing that he is breaking your soul chain. In other words you are dying."

Naruto eyes got wide but Kisuke said "Stay with me focus. You hear me. Listen and I will tell you how to save yourself. You need to focus on your own power Naruto look deep inside and find your spiritual energy. If you do you will meet your fighting spirit, your Zanpakuto. You have to find it and claim it as yours if you don't you will become a hollow and these walls will drag your soul away. This is something only you can do. Listen, I don't have much time. I have to get to the other end of the tunnel and hold it open with my energy since I opened it on this side if I don't the tunnel will close and kill you. Do you understand Naruto, you must fight. If you pull this off you will be a shinigami. Can you do it for me. CAN YOU DO IT."

Naruto gritted his teeth and said in a strained voice "YES." still holding his stomach.

Kisuke said "Goodluck Naruto, I love you grandson. Please pass this and hurry." as he turned and started to run down the hall.

As he left Naruto was in pain as the light of the hell butterflies died down leaving him in darkness and thought "_I was born alone, lived alone and will die alone. I am forever in darkness, I am use to this." _as he closed his eyes and let tears flow as darkness began to consume him.

Naruto found himself surrounded by darkness with a small circle of light circling him that was slowly getting smaller.

Naruto asked "Where am I."

A voice said "**You are lost in the darkness."**

Naruto blinked looking around and asked "Whose there."

The voice said "**In order to know my name you must find me. Your not afraid of the dark are you**."

Naruto said "No, I know nothing but darkness."

The voice said "**Then why does your spirit fight the darkness for you. Why not give in to the darkness and die. Surely someone who only knows darkness would stay out of the light**."

Naruto said "I am no coward. I won't roll over and die for anyone. If I would I wouldn't be alive now."

The voice said "**Brave words but can you back them up. Will you shine brightly for the world or will you allow th shadows to consume you**."

Naruto felt something crawling up his leg and he saw his shadow was reaching up his body toward him and said "**Why don't you just die**." came the voice from his shadow.

Naruto snarled and grabbed the hands that were moving toward his neck and said "Why don't you." as he grabbed the shadow tightly before spinning and throwing it away from his body.

The circle of light around him started to grow and the voice said "**So you have some fight in you after all but as you can see, I am the darkness of your soul. How are you going to beat an enemy you can't even see**."

Naruto said "I will defeat you even if I have to become the light that destroys you." as he was in a fighting stance.

A shimmer of light caught his attention flashing in the distance and Naruto thought "_what is that."_

The figure said "**I see, then why don't you claim the beacon of light you see and try it. After all your just are afraid of me**."

Naruto said "I am not afraid of anything."

The figure said "**Not even of not being alone**."

Naruto frowned and flashbacks of his time with Tenten, Ayame, Yoruichi, Dustin, Teuchi, Kisuke and the Hokage flashed in his mind. Then Iruka appeared and he said "No, I won't be afraid to live or of being alone any longer. I have people there for me." as he walked toward the light in the distance. The light around him moved with him and he soon came across a small little metal tube that looked like a flashlight with a small white beam about an inch long coming out of the end.

Naruto reached for it and said as he grabbed it and the light coming form it exploded out making a blade of white light 3 foot long and the darkness around him was removed completely except for the shadow that was standing in a now completely white room and said "**I see your resolve is set. Now here my name and call for me..."**

Back with Naruto who finally quit rolling on the ground in the tunnel slowly opened his eyes as they glowed bright blue and he said "Shine brightly Aracnar Kage."to remove shadow.

Naruto hand out stretched as the small tube he held earlier was now in his hand and it activated illuminating the entire area with white light.

The walls themselves seemed to turn away from the light and Naruto starts walking toward the other end of the tunnel never noticing the change in his appearance.

On the other end of the tunnel at the gate Kisuke was panting holding the door opened with his spirit energy and Yoruichi was screaming at him for being an idiot and not telling her this would happen. The door suddenly dims for a moment signaling everyone something was coming out. Nearly all the Captains of the Gotai 13 were there in case Naruto turned into a Hollow or worse.

As they all tensed a figure slowly stepped out of the tunnel and everyone gasped because Naruto now appeared and he looked around and said "So this is heaven." as he fell flat on his face.

Tenten ran over to him along with Ayame and turned him over and Ayame sat his head in her lap and Tenten said "What happened to him."

Kisuke said "Hes become a Shinigami now. He passed his trail." as he was down on one knee.

Yoruichi walked over to him and said "What happened to him."

Kisuke said "Weren't you listening. I just told what happened to him."

Yoruichi turned to glare at him and said "That's not what I was talking about. I was talking about the fact his entire body has healed and his whiskers are gone now. He also looks like hes a little older now."

Kisuke got up and slowly walked over and said "Well that's interesting."

Tenten said "Will you shut up talking about Naruto like hes some kind of experiment. Hes a human being."

An elderly voice said "Quite right young lady. Kisuke should show more respect toward his grandson. I do have to say that I am quite shocked to see a Zanpakuto like that one though. It appears to be a pure light based one which has never happened before. I would like to talk to him once he wakes up but for now I think the 4th division should take him and check him over to make sure there are no injuries with Kyuubi being yanked from him. All Captains please return to your normal duties. Siofon, please see to the needs of these ladies and put a gaurd on the boy until I can talk to him. I wish to make sure that Kyuubi did not slip in here in the boys body before I release him to your care Yoruichi. I am sure you understand.

Yoruichi said "Yes sir but may I request that it be a seated officer that stays with him. Hes been through a lot in his life and I don't think waking up to one of the assassin guards would be a good first impression of Soul Society Captain Yamamato."

Yamamato said "Very well, I trust you can handle that Siofon."

Siofon said "I will take care of it personally after I get the girls settled in sir."

Yamamato nods and walks away as the Captains all walk away except Retsu Unohana Captain of the 4th division and Siofon who said "If you all would please follow me." as she helps Unohana pick up Naruto and they carry him toward the 4th division.

As the group follows them Tenten asked "What happened to his cloths though. I mean why is his pants now Ivory in color."

Kisuke said "Thats not uncommon. Shinigami sometime manifest their fighting spirits by imitating their clothing so don't worry about it."

Tenten sighed and said "Though I do wonder how this will change him.

Kisuke smirked and said "Don't worry, you have your own trial soon." as he disappeared before Tenten could turn around to ask what he meant.

About an hour later after leaving Naruto with the 4th division they walked into a strange compound away from the rest of the city and Ayame asked "What is this place.

Yoruichi said "this is the Shihoin Clan compound."

Tenten said "Wait, you mean that your a member of a clan."

Siofon said "Don't speak to lady Yoruichi like that girl." in a warning voice.

Yoruichi said "Relax Siofon, after all, Tenten and Ayame have gained favor with the next heir of the Shihoin clan."

Siofon said "My apologies Lady, I was under the impression these were just common souls. I was not aware of their relationship with Naruto-sama. So what are they if I may ask, concubines or consorts or betrothed."

Tenten sputtered and Ayame was gaping and Yoruichi burst out laughing along with Siofon who said "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You see, unlike most nobles Yoruichi-sama is..."

Yoruichi said "Shes trying to say I don't have a stick shoved up my ass as most nobles. Now allow me to explain a little history about this place for you both. This is the noble house of Shihoin. I am the current head of the Shihoin Clan. Minato, my son, though I love him is not going to be the next clan head after I finally decide to step down. You see, Minato has lost something a long time ago that I want my successor to have. Do either of you girls know what that is. Its something that Naruto has."

Ayame said "Um, I don't know, I am still trying to get use to this new Naruto."

Tenten said "I don't really know him that well."

Yoruichi said "That's fine, I would have been surprised if either of you did figure it out. The answer is simple, under everything that has happened to him Naruto has kept his child like innocents in his heart. Minato lost that when he was fighting in the last war, he killed it when he steeled his heart to do the right thing. Naruto I believe will always have that."

Ayame asked "But why do you want that in your successor, it doesn't make since to me."

Yoruichi waved her hand and said "When you see this place what do you see."

Both girls looked at the yard and saw trees, flowers, birds, and a small stream.

Tenten said "I see a lovely personal garden."

Ayame said "I see a peaceful relaxing place."

Yoruichi said "Those are both true but there is one other thing that is here, Nature. You each looked at the flowers, the birds, the stream, the trees and focused on one point. Naruto when he looks at things like this takes in everything, not just the things that catch your eyes but the things that are also here that don't draw your attention, like the fish in the stream, the short grass to lay on, the way the wind blows through the leaves. There are all kind of things that are here that you would miss unless you look for it. That is the child like innocence that I want my heir to have. In our lives where life and death are a cycle, to be able to see the world for its true beauty. That is the way I live and the way I want my clan to forever be remembered like." as she closed her eyes during her speech and felt the sun on her skin.

Both girls were shocked and Yoruichi said "Well, I guess thats it, I am sure our guest want to see you both now." looking toward her left.

Both girls followed her eyes and got wide eyed seeing their mothers there along with 8 other people.

Siofon said "I trust you both will stay here in the compound until I return."

Both nod before running over to their mothers.

After they were gone Yoruichi whispered "What are you after Siofon."

Siofon smirked and said "That is my secret Yoruichi-sama. Well I must go, someone needs to be there for him." as she flash stepped away.

Yoruichi watched her leave and frowned and thought "_what is your game Siofon, you haven't been like this since before I left everthing behind to go with Kisuke."_

When Siofon arrived were Naruto was resting peacefully she took a seat beside him and and she whipped the hair away from his face and thought "_my secret indeed, it is my secret, my burden, and my joy all rapped in one. Someday it might be revealed and it could destroy me but for now I will sleep comfortably with it in my mind."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when Naruto awoke he found himself in a white room with a black hair girl sitting beside his bed asleep and he looked down and saw a sword beside him in a standard sheeth and he frowned and thought "_was that real yesterday."_

He felt a voice in the back of his head say "**I am as much a part of you as you are of me. You are the my tower and I am your light shining forever in the darkness to reveal what is hidden."**

Naruto smiled as he stood up and put the sword across his back.

A female voice said "Impressive, already up and about in just a day."

Naruto turned and saw the girl awake and looking at him and he asked "Who are you and where am I."

The girl said "Is it not curtosy to introduce yourself first Naruto-san."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "True but since it appears you know me already I don't know if the rules still apply."

The girl smiled and said "I am Captian Siofon of the 2nd division of the Gotai 13."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "Ah, that means your part of the stealth and assassination department."

Siofon said "I am impressed you knew that. I suspect Yourichi-sama is the reason having been my mentor before she left and I took her place."

Naruto asked "Where am I Siofon."

Siofon said "You are currently in the 4th division which is the medical corp of the Shinigami. I am afraid that is all I can answer for you at the moment as Captian Yamamato is expecting to meet you."

Naruto back flipped in the air and turned into a cat and Siofon smirked as she picked him up by his fur and said "I see you are more like her then I thought."

Naruto changed back and said "Strange..."

Siofon asked "What." as she lead him out of the room he was in.

Naruto said "I feel different. Lighter."

Siofon said "Its because you have awakened your spiritual energy and also you are no longer bound to Kyuubi."

Naruto glanced at her as they were walking and asked "Does everyone here know about that."

Siofon said "No, only the 13 captains do along with a few close friends of your family. There is something I was wondering though if you don't mind answering."

Naruto asked "I don't see why not."

Siofon asked "Which is better, That kiss to the Uchiha or this." as she moved faster then Naruto could see and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto eyes were wide a moment as Siofon pulled back and began walking again.

Naruto felt dizzy a moment before he came back to his scences and walked to catch up with Siofon.

When he did Siofon said "Don't answer now, I was just curious, which team you batted for is all."

Naruto blinked before he growled and said "That was low Siofon."

Siofon shrugged and said "Not really, by the way, a word of advice, never tell anyone about who you have or have not kissed or gone further with. It hurts your relationship sometimes and puts seeds of doubts in the womans mind."

Naruto thought about it and asked "Why did you tell me that."

Siofon said "I have a challenge for you. The day you complete it will be the day I answer your question. Deal."

Naruto said "Deal."

Siofon said "Defeat me in a fight."

Naruto said the only thing he could "Huh."

Siofon said "You will understand later. Where here now, please show respect to Captain Yamamato, Naruto, I know its not your style but he is not only very powerful but also his duties weigh heavily on him. Also don't lie to him."

Naruto said "Alright geez, I will try to be on my best behavior, happy."

Siofon said "Yes. Also one last thing, don't tell anyone about our challenge or what I told you. It is a test of my trust. If you betray it then I won't fulfill my part."

Naruto asked "But it was just a simple kiss wasn't it."

Siofon just smirked and knocked on the door before walking away.

Naruto watched her go when the door opened and a man with a with a funny look on his face said "Ah welcome Naruto-san, I am Chōjirō Sasakibe, Captain Yamamato lieutenant, right this way please." as he stepped aside and let Naruto walk in.

Naruto waited until he closed the door and followed him into another office where Naruto saw a bald man sitting in a chair and he said "Hello Naruto, I am Captain Yamamato." and Naruto felt the air get hot in the room and Yamamato said "Suprising, you are able to stand 5 percent of my power being released, no one under a 7th seat has ever done that."

Naruto asked "Was that why it got hot in here."

Yamamato nods and said "Please, take a seat."

Naruto sat down on the mat that was placed for him and Yamamato asked "Your Zanpakuto Naruto, what is its name."

Naruto said "My what...oh yeah, he said his name is Arracnor Kage."

Yamamato said "Please, release it for me so I may take a good look at it."

Naruto stood up and said "Shine brightly Arracnor Kage." as he pulled his sword out of its sheath the sheath disappeared and the sword changed shape to form a small handle and a beam of white light shot out of the end. its a lightsaber.

Yamamato looked at it and then at the area around Naruto and said "Interesting, you sword is true to its name, every shadow in this room is gone. Its like it consumed the shadows in the room. There has never been a light based Zanpakuto before, there has been ones made out of shadow before but yours is remarkable, I look forward to the day you can use you Bankai but for now I wish to ask a few questions."

Naruto said "Is that all for now or do you wish for me to keep it activated."

Yamamato said "Active, I am judging your strength because I can tell that unlike others Zanpakutos your feeds off of your spirit energy which means to effectively use it in battle you will have to greatly increase your release time. I can already see your sweating."

Naruto nods and Yamamato asked "What are your plans Naruto."

Naruto said "I don't really know sir, I mean before now I always had to just live from day to day. Now there seems to be some hope for my future."

Yamamato said "Good answer. Had you talked about revenge or anything like that I would have killed you on the spot. I will not tolerate someone who is only interested in gaining power for evil purposes. The girls you came here with are already begining their training. I know you want to spend some time with your family but at the current moment that will be a distraction. I have recently discovered some things that could be just as bad as the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. War is coming to your world Naruto, I can't tell you when for sure because people are only just starting to prepare but the threat from the bijuu is very real also. I am giving you an assignment that you are not allowed to tell anyone else about, do you understand."

Naruto said "Yes."

Yamamato said "Good, Now as you have heard from the report Kisuke and Yoruichi made, your parents and the others were sent to your world to prevent high release of spiritual energy from others. Now originally I had planned on you and both girls to do the same thing but because of something else that has gotten my attention only the girls will be responsible for that. You, yourself will be different."

Naruto asked "What is it you need of me." as he heard the dead serious voice of Yamamato.

Yamamato said "Your mission is the total destruction of all the hidden villages."

Naruto eyes were wide as if the world was ending and he asked quitely "Why." and thought "_this can't be happening, why."_

Yamamato said "Because of the wars and the fear of another war people have been getting as powerful as they can and pretty soon unless its stopped a single individual would start drawing Hollows the moment they die and if another war broke out with that high of spirit energy release we could not get there in time to stop Hollows. In order to stop this I have decided that it is time for the world to have its memory erased again. By you eliminating large groups of them and destroying the villages it will make the people over all weaker so that we can finally have them at a level were we can control them and hopefully cure them so they may go back to the normal circle of life. Kami has become agrivated with what has been happening in your world and if we can't stop it Kami will just kill every human there and destroy their souls. Do you understand now why I am asking this of you."

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head yes. Yamamato said "Good, now remember, you may not tell anyone about this until I say so. Do you accept."

Naruto gulped and said "May I ask a few questions."

Yamamato said "very well, considering the cirmcumstances."

Naruto asked "What is to happen to me after I do it. I mean I know that people in the living world will hate me but I am use to that but I finally have a few people who accept me for me, I can't go back into the darkness now that I have been shown the light."

Yamamato said "I understand, dont worry, before you leave I will call a meeting with all the captains and your family and allow them to know the truth so that way you won't feel like I am trying to betray you. I will be sending you help but until you are strong enough I can not tell you who or what. You are to begin training. You will not learn Kido, your will be training under the 11th squad as well as the second squad. You will not see the girls again until your training is halfway over. In fact you will not be even training with your family until that point. I need you as strong as possible because when you go back we may not be able to help you. Only the team that is to go with you will be able to help you. Do you accept."

Naruto said "I will do what must be done. I understand that whatever these Hollows are that cause everyone such fear that you would worry about them in face of demons like Kyuubi it must be terrible."

Yamamato said "Good, Siofon should be waiting for you to begin your training. Let nothing distract you Naruto. I believe that you are the only one available to do this. Dismissed."

Naruto got up and left after he resealed his sword and after he was gone Yamamato said "Its done, The boy is pure and should not have to stain his hands like this."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and said "We must each play our part in the larger picture. This test will determine if he is the one." before fading away.

Naruto walked out of the office and saw Siofon who said "I was just notified, follow me and try to keep up." as she took off running.

Naruto began running after her but was getting further and further behind.

4 hours later Naruto was panting and Siofon had lead Naruto to the woods and said "From now until I say otherwise your Zanpakuto can not be used. Your training starts here. Your jutsu will not work here. This training will work on your stealth, speed, endurance, stamina, and hand to hand combat. This is the training ground of the 2nd division. You are not allowed to speak, you are to try and use as much stealth as you can. Every noise you make will be when you are attacked. You won't know when or where you will be attacked or by how many. If you break any of the rules I have just stated you punishment will be 1000 lashes with a Bokken. You are also not allowed to leave the woods here. Ready, begin." as she disappeared.

Naruto looked around and said "Well shit."

He was immideatley attacked by 3 men dressed in black outifts with the only thing you could see are their eyes.

Naruto immediately began to fight back.

While this was happening Ayame was sweating as her grandfather Uryu Ishada was off to the side and said "Good, again."

Ayame groaned as she pulled back the bow and fired at a target. Uryu said "Again, keep going until you hit the bullseye every time."

Ayame thought "_all I wanted to do was settle down with a nice man and have a family but noooo, I had to get kidnapped by my own parents and then given to my perfectionist grandfather."_

Tenten was sitting across from a white haired teen who was wearing a long white cloak and she finally asked "So what am I doing here shorty."

The teen said "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I am your grandfather. You will do well to remember that. Now as for what you are doing here. We are waiting for someone."

A figure with orange hair stepped forward and said "So iceburg, what do you need my help with."

Toshiro glared at the orange haird man and said "I originally wanted Kisuke here to do this but hes gone somewhere again so I need your help. How do you turn a human into a shinigami without giving them your own powers. Since you did it I have no choice but to ask you Ichigo."

Ichigo said "Ah thats easy." as he walked toward Tenten while pulling the sword off his back. He then said "All you have to do is kill her." as he hits Tenten with the but of his sword knocking her out of her body.

Tenten was on the ground and saw a chain connecting her to her body and asked "What the hell was that for carrot top."

Ichigo said "Well I am making you a shinigami, now find the spirit inside of you." as he cuts her soul chain.

Just then Kisuke walks into the courtyard and said "my my, whats going on here." as he looked around. He then looks at Ichigo and then Tenten and thn Tentens body and her broken soul chain and he said "Um Ichigo, you do realise that when you did this you were already able to detect spirit energy a little right."

Ichigo said "Yeah why."

Kisuke said "Well, she hasn't gotten that far yet."

Toshiro screams "ICHIGO." as he pulled out his sword and began chasing the orange haired teen.

Tenten who was panting from the spirit energy Toshiro and Ichigo were releasing asked "What am I suspose to do."

Kisuke said "Die of coarse."

She glared at him and he said "Relax, you still got time, now listen. Do you remember when we were on the boat and Naruto was able to show everyone spirit ribbons."

Tenten nods and Kisuke said "Well do you remember what they felt like."

Tenten said "Barely."

Kisuke said "Good, that will hopefully be enough. Now I want you to sit down and meditate and like when you first felt your chaka in the accademy I want you to search for where both those energies were mixing before in you. When you find them now they should be seperate. I want you to follow the spirit energy in your body and face your fighting spirit there but you must hurry. If you take to long you will become a hollow and I will have to kill you. Naruto had to go through this already so I believe you can."

Tenten nods and closes her eyes and begins to meditate. After she was meditating Kisuke stepped back and walked over to the wall and asked "So Ururu, do you think she can make it."

A woman steps out and said "I believe so sir. She is my granddaughter after all."

Kisuke nods and said "Yes, have you learned anything new for me"

Ururu said "Yes, he is to be trained exclusively by squad 2 and squad 11."

Kisuke frowns and asked "Why would they put him with the 2 most hands on fighting squads. Something big is going down. I just don't know what."

Ururu said "I don't know sir, Yamamato-sama is playing it close to the chest so to speak and also Siofon is up to something as well. I observed her kissing him as they were leaving the 4th squad compound."

Kisuke nods and said "Well if Tenten passes this test I want you to begin training her in close range weapons. She already can summon weapons with her spiritual energy even if she does not realise shes doing it but she she mostly believes she has to be a long range fighter. If she has to ever face hand to hand she will be in trouble."

Ururu said "Yes sir, I will have Jinta-kun help me."

Kisuke said "Right, well I need to prepare, she seems to have found her soul center." as he saw energy coming off of Tenten.

Ururu smiles as she turns to leave and thinks "_I can't believe how we all paired out. Its strange really. Ichigo and Orihime had Kushina, Kisuke and Yoruichi had Minata, Toshiro and Momo had Dustin, Jinta-kun and I had Emi, Ishada and Nemu had Emi, and Chad and Tatsuki had Teuchi. Whats strange is each of our children and grandchildren had some of our abilities. Tenten appears to have my ability to summons weapons with our energy, Ayame seems to be a Quincy like her mother and grandfather and as for Naruto, his skills are unknown at this time."_

Tenten was walking down a long passage with fireflies all around her and she came across a lake that reflected the night sky. She looked around did not see anyone. She said "Hello, anyone here."

A blond hair man with a pony tail and a red coat walked out and said "hello Tenten."

Tenten said "hello, who are you."

The man said "My name is ..."

Tenten asked "What, I couldn't here your name."

The man said "Your not ready to hear my name and you are not in need of my power yet. In time you will be but for now walk with me by your side." as he stepped aside and showed a sword in a stone near the lake.

Tenten walked toward the sword and pulled it out and her world went black before she opened her eyes and found her Zanpakuto sitting on her lap.

Kisuke said "Well that was anti-climatic. I thought I might have to get scared for a moment but you just brought forth your Zanpakuto. So whats its name."

Tenten said "I don't know. The man said I was not ready yet."

Kisuke said "Well...its for the best, come, now that you have your Zanpakuto we can begin your real training."

For the next 2 months Naruto was training with squad 2, Tenten was training with her family and Ayame was training with her family.

Naruto was standing in front of a circle of bodies all laid on the ground and Siofon said "Very good Naruto, you have become a master at hand to hand combat. Your stealth skills have increased to where no one except for me can track you as well as your other abilities. Today is the day I turn you over to squad 11 to begin learning the proper way to fight with a Zanpakuto. I request that you don't use IT however until we meet again."

Naruto nods and turns before walking away.

As he was walking Siofon thought "_you have made me proud Naruto. You have reached a level only a select few could reach."_

Just then a water ballon fell on her head drenching her in ice water and she screamed "NARUTO." as she looked for him but only could hear laughter as it faded away.

When she made it back to the 2nd squads compound she saw a smirking Yoruichi leaning against a wall and said "So tell me, what have you been training him in."

Siofon looked around and said "His final test was to fight the entire 2nd division except for me which he did and won. He good."

Yoruichi said "Really, so has he reached Bankai yet."

Siofon said "truthfully, I don't know. I would not let him use his Zanpakuto."

Yoruichi eyes got wide and said "Wait a minute, your telling me that he beat the entire 2nd squad in hand to hand. What did you do, train him 24/7."

Siofon said "Actually...yes. He never took a break. We only stopped when he passed out and after he had 6 hours to sleep we started all over again. No words, only action and reaction, attacks, defend, block."

Yoruichi asked "What are you playing at Siofon. What do you hope to do by training him to such a degree."

Siofon smirked and walked inside and said "Later." ignoring Yoruichi request for answers.

Naruto walked toward where he was told the 11 squad was when he heard a voice say "Hey Kenny, I think thats him." causing him to look up only to roll to the side as a sword hit where he was a moment before.

Naruto looked and saw a man with an eyepatch over his eye and a pink haired girl on his shoulder and the man said "So your Naruto right."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Wait, you attacked me without knowing who I am."

The man stood up and he was over a foot taller then Naruto and he said "Yes. I am Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and this is my 2nd Yachiru. Now show me your resolve and fight me."

Naruto got up and got into a fighting stance and Kenpachi looked at him and turned before starting to walk away.

Naruto blinked and asked "What."

Kenpachi said "You are weak, you dishonor me by refusing to use you Zanpakuto. Until you prove to me you are a worthy opponent I won't fight you. Your a disgrace to you ancestors. One of the only man to defeat me in battle." as he walked around the corner.

Naruto blinked and asked "What's going on."

A voice said "You just insulted his honor. Its not beautiful to do so. You must make yourself beautiful before he will fight you himself." as Naruto looked up and saw a man with wierd eyebrows and a funky hair cut and thought "_Man, I thought Lee and Gai were bad but this is rediculous._" and asked "Who are you."

The man said "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of the 11th squad. You are Naruto right."

Naruto nods and Yumichika said "Good, please follow me and we will begin your training."

Naruto sighs and begins following him. 20 minutes later they walked into a dojo and saw several people sparing with bokken. A bald man screamed while resting his bokken on his shoulders "Ah, fresh meat. Someone give this kid a bokken so we can fight."

2 men ran to the side and grabbed one each and brought it over to Naruto who blinked and grabbed one and the bald man screamed "Good, already a challenger. Fight him." pointing from the one who still had a bokken in his hand and Naruto.

Before Naruto knew it he was having to block as the other man began to push him back never giving him a chance to attack.

After about 5 minutes the bald man screamed "Come on. Can't you fight. Lets here your fighting spirit, lets see your not some pussy. Did that weakling in the 2nd division neuture you. Can't you fight."

Naruto blocked the next strike and closed his eyes and had a flashback

Flashback

Naruto was sitting by a stream with his head in Siofons lap with his eyes closed while she rubbed his hair. Every day for lunch they would come here and relax.

Naruto finally broke the silence and asked "Why do you treat me like this."

Siofon asked "What do you mean."

Naruto asked "Why do you treat me different then the others that are under your command."

Siofon smiled and said "Because your not under my command. You are my superior."

Naruto opened his eyes and asked "What."

Siofon said "The 2nd division was originally created with the purpose of protecting the Shihoin clan. You are the last Shihoin. I was your grandmothers personal body guard when I was younger. I believed at that time my only duty was to serve as a guard. Yoruichi showed me that I could become more, I was not bound to the life of servitude out of duty but by choice. We became close and at time we became close. I don't know what way you could describe us, sometimes we were best of friends, other times we were like mother and daughter and then other times I thought we were as close to being lovers as you could get without becoming physical. One day she dissapeaered and was named a traitior. Then when the war with Aizen hit she returened. We fought then and we nearly killed each other."

Naruto eyes got wide and she continued and said "In the end she taught me one final lesson in life. Something that until that time I did not know."

Naruto asked "What was it." as he hung on to her words hearing the emotions that were in Siofon words.

Siofon said "She taught me that when you trully care for something, you will go to the depths of hell to protect it and keep it safe. Only when you have something you trully consider precious would you find the strength to protect it. She cared for me and she saw me wasting my life fulfilling my life as a duty to the Shihoin clan, so she set me free. I hurt at the time but later I understood why."

Naruto asked "So is the reason your like this with me because of duty or because of my grandmother" as he sat up and look at her.

Siofon said "No, my choice for being this way with you is totally different." as she kissed him on the lips.

After she pulled away she pushed him back down onto her lap and started to rub his hair again.

Naruto thought a moment and thought "_only when you have something precious to you can you find true strength."_ as he closed his eyes and remembered Iruka, the Sandaime, Teuchi, Dustin, Tenten, Ayame, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and then he looked at Siofon and thought "_my precious people. You are my light and I will become yours."_

End flashback

Naruto opened his eyes and as he blocked the next strike and said "Yo baldy, how many of these chumps do I have to beat before I get a chance to kick your ass."

The bald man said "Impress me."

Naruto smirked and said "Gladly." as he charged and blocked the next strike running his bokken up the other mans bokken until the were at the hilts. He then headbutted the other man and spun both his and the other bokken to the left and as he finished the swing before the other man could defend Naruto had his Bokken up against the side of the mans neck and said "Thats one, whose next."

Another man stepped forward and said "that would be me."

Naruto smiled an evil smile and said "Lets dance."

Before the man knew what happened Naruto was on him like a man possessed.

20 men later Naruto said "Whose next."

The bald man said "I am. 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame." as he walked out the middle of the ring.

Naruto said "By the way, next time you call Siofon a weakling, I will kill you." as he charged forward toward Ikkaku at a quick run and baseball slid under Ikkaku thrusting his bokken up as he did connecting with said man family jewels.

Everyone winced at this as Ikkaku fell to the ground holding his groin and Naruto stood up and said "Do I make myself clear baldy."

A unseated officer screamed "Who are you to attack 3rd seat Ikkaku that way."

Naruto stood tall and said "My name is..."

A voice said "Naruto Shihoin." causing everyone to turn and look and Naruto went wide eyed and said in a stuttery voice "Dad."

There stood Minato Namikaze and he said "hello Naruto."

Naruto said "What are you doing here dad."

Minato said "I am 4th seat of the 11th squad Naruto. Mom informed me that you had been told about about us."

Naruto asked "Dad, wheres mom and...why did you call me Shihoin. I mean I know thats granny Yoruichi family name but..."

Minato said "Your mother and I both were given our last names when we lef the orphages we started from. I wanted to prove myself in the human world so I changed my last name. As for your mother, shes in the 5th seat in the 4th squad. Your mother was the same as me wanting to prove ourselves. Now that we have returned to soul society we reclaimed our name and so if you want you can claim our family name now."

Naruto smiled and said "I would like that."

Minato said "Good, now prepare, I can't let you do a cheap blow like that to my squad member son or not so..." as he charged Naruto with a bokken.

Naruto was forced on the defensive agian and Minato was gaining speed with each attack he used while Naruto was matching him on even footing.

The others watched as they battle and then Naruto feet were sweeped out from under him and he fell down and Minato held his bokken to Naruto neck and asked "Do you yield."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah."

Minato smirked and said "You heard him men, he yields. What is the rule of the 11th squad."

Everyone said "Never surrender."

Minato asked "What do we do about anyone that does."

They all yelled "punishment."

Naruto paled as everyone pulled out bokken and began attacking him in mob brutality. He found out that somehow he could not use his spirit energy at that moment and saw the floor glowing and Minato said while Naruto fought "This is the way things work in the 11th Naruto. We never surrender believing its better to die in battle then live in disgrace and anyone who disgrace themselves by running has to fight everyone who saw him or her disgrace themself without the use of spirit energy."

Naruto glared at him and said "Thats it, I hate every male in my family. Thier all idiots."

Minato shrugged as he got ready and said "Its heraditary." as he hit Naruto across the back.

Over the next hour Naruto gave as good as he got but in the end mob brutality won. When he was on the floor passed out Minato said "Alright, lets take him to the 4th squad to heal and see if he learned his lesson."

An unseated member picked Naruto and asked "Do you wish to come sir."

Minato said "And face my wife when she finds out how I was involved, you must be new."

The man said "Yes sir, just left the accademy."

Minato looked at him and said "That means you don't know my wife. Her name is Kushina. She is also known as the Red Death. Not just in the human world but here also. She maybe in the 4th squad but she can fight on even footing with her father Captain Ichigo of the 5th Division. She only is in the 4th squad because she can heal as good as she can kill. Now this here is our only son, who we had to leave in the mortal world just an hour after he was born. What do you think she will do when she sees her son brought in beat up since she has not seen him yet. For you to find that answer, you take him there."

The man gulped and picked Naruto up and took him away.

Kenpachi asked "Don't you think that might have been a little hard."

Minato said "No, if he wants to make it in this squad he needs to learn never fight someone who won't kill you, just castrate."

Kenpachi nods and said "Your right. Now get everyone back to work. It took you all to long to deal with the boy and he beat some of you. I won't stand for weaklings in my command."


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto awoke he heard the sound of moaning and groaning coming from the next room and he looked and said "Looks like the 4th squad."

A female voice said "Very good son."

Naruto sat up and looked at a woman with red hair sitting there and he asked "Mom."

Kushina nods and Naruto screams "MOM." as he jumped out of the bed and tackled her in a hug which resulted in both being flipped out of the chair and onto the ground.

Both hugged each other and then burst out laughing and Kushina asked "How have you been son."

Naruto smile faltered a moment and said "Good." putting on his fake smile.

Kushina frowned seeing it and said "Son, I know about your life, I meant how have you been since you been here."

Naruto said "Well, Siofon-chan is pretty cool. Dad dead when I get back to the 11th squad though. Um...besides that I really can't say much, mostly been training."

Kushina said "Yeah...Captain Yamamato already sent word that right now is not for social visit. After your able to leave again you are to report back to the 11 squad." with a frown.

Naruto said "Don't worry mom, I just have to get halfway through my training, then we can spend time together."

Kushina said "Yeah, I know. Tenten and Ayame have been asking about you. I think they like you."

Naruto looked confused and said "I...don't know what to say mom. I do care for both but I don't know if its just friendly or if it is something more. Theres also someone else I have feeling for but I don't know what it is either. I don't have much experience for these feelings."

Kushina asked "Well, what are the feeling like. I might be able to help you."

Naruto then looked down for a moment and said "Maybe later, I need more time to think."

Kushina said "Alright, well your wounds are already healed and you can go back at any time. As for Ikkaku, he will be here for a little longer along with the man who brought you in. He had a little accident."

Naruto said "Well I better get going mom, I still have a lot to do in a short amount of time."

Kushina nods and Naruto quickly left. After he was gone she thought "_whats wrong son, why are things so hard right now. I had thought we could spend all day catching up. Well time to check on my 2 patients. I need to talk to Siofon though and find out what her intentions are to my son. Hmm, 3 possible girls all after him. Looks like he has his grandfathers charm. Damn it dad, why did your genes infect my son, I just hope hes not clueless as well."_

When Kushina walked into the room where her 2 patients were she cracked her nuckles and said "So Ikkaku, tell me, what did you say to piss my son off."

Ikkaku paled while the other man who has tubes down his throat and 7 IV whimpered at her voice.

Meanwhile Naruto walked toward the 11th division and thought "_it doesn't matter how I feel for those 3, when they learn what I must do they will hate me, at least Tenten and Ayame will, they both will know I am the person who killed all their friends in Konoha. Siofon will probably hate me as well."_ as he stopped and looked at the sky before he closed his eyes and let a tear fall.

Arracnar Kage said "**Do you lack resolve to do what is right."**

Naruto thought "_but who has the right to judge what is right. Why should I listen to Yamamato. If his orders made since I would follow them but its to close to the way the villagers were with me for my taste. I mean just because Kyuubi could get free they wanted to kill me and yet there were those who defended me so I could live to this point. Just because the Hollows could come does not mean we should kill them. Its just not right."_

Kage asked "**So why follow the orders when you know they are wrong. If you follow the orders what does that make you feel like."**

Naruto thought and said "It makes me a piece of shit."

Kage asked "**and what if you didn't follow the orders."**

Naruto blinked and looked at the sun and thought "_It could cost me my life because I might have to fight Yamamato or any of the other Shinigami."_

Kage asked "**But what of your precious people."**

Naruto thought and said "_I am the light that shines brightly for them. Every light burns brighter before it goes out. If I must burn so bright even Kami will take notice to save those lives then I will."_

Kage said "**Your resolve is set but what of the people who have shunned you and hated you all your life."**

Naruto thought "_They may hate me but I can understand why. The pain of loss and loneliness is far greater then any could believe. Its not my place to judge their souls but they deserve a chance for redemption."_

Kage said "**Then if that is your choice and your resolve is set then I will be your power. You know my name and you know I am the shadow behind your light. You now have my power to add to your till the end. Burn brighter then the sun. Show the world your resolve now and draw my true power."**

Naruto reached for his Zanpakuto and said "Shine brightly Arracnar Kage." and his Zanpakuto activated.

Naruto then turned his wrist to the side and said "BAN-KAI."

A white light shined over all of soul society drawing everyones attention until it finally faded away.

When it finally faded away Naruto was now standing with a white sleaveless jacket like a captian and his Zanpakuto was now double bladed. A blade coming out of both ends.

6 figures landed on the roofs around him, among them being Captain Yamamato who asked "Why have you released you bankai Naruto."

Naruto eyes glossed over before his zanpakuto faded away reverting back to normal as he fell toward the ground only to be caught by Yoruichi who had appeared with the others who had arrived.

She checked him and said "It appears as if its his innitual release sir. Him and his Zanpakuto must have just come to terms to recieve it."

Yamamato nod and said "Very well, since bankais are usually only awoken in combat or intense mental streign I am going to assume that it was mental streign. Yoruichi, please take him to talk to see Captian Shunsui Kyōraku of the 8th division. Nobody understand mental states better then him. I am not really worried about this but I do want to make sure one as promising as Naruto appears does not fall into depression."

Yoruichi said "Thank you sir." as she picked him up and took him away.

After she was gone Yamamato said "That is all everyone, you may leave."

As they all were leaving Yamamato asked "is there something on your mind Siofon."

Siofon said "Yes sir. When I was training him sir I would take 1 hour a day to allow him to find emotional balance while discussing anything about his training he experienced. I know that is unheard of but when we were training around 36 hours days sir I felt that would be acceptable. I would like to request to continue that when possible with his new training."

Yamamato said "I will take it under advicement but Naruto is no longer training with you and your duties to your squad are to important for you to try to see him every day. I will think over what to do about this if I do accept your request. Dismissed."

Siofon nods and leaves and Yamamato thought "_interesting, his resolve has been formed but for what gain will he lean toward."_

After she left Siofon thought "_what is wrong Naruto. What upset you so much to form your bankai."_

Yoruichi looked at her grandson and thought "_whats going on Naruto. That kind of release while not unheard of is usually associated when someone close to you dies, like a spouse or child."_

When Naruto awoke he found himself laying on a roof and he saw the sky above him and he groaned as he sat up and saw a man with a pink coat on sitting under an umbrella on the next roof.

The man said "Hello Naruto, hows life."

Naruto said "Death seems favorable to life sometimes."

The man said "True, very true. The names Captain Shunsui Kyōraku of the 8th division."

Naruto said "Naruto Shihoin."

Kyoraku said "Pleasure to meet you. So tell me, whats up."

Naruto blinked and said "The sky."

Kyoraku smirked and said "A man after my own heart. Tell me about yourself Naruto. I mean I heard all kinds of stories about you from my fellow captains and the survelance team from when you were in Konoha but I never really listen to those things. I rather not know and then find out from the soarce."

Naruto asked "What do you want to know."

Kyoraku said "Well, do you have a girl you like."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Kyoraku said "I mean do you have any woman you like, you know, lust, love, like, anything like that."

Naruto looked away and said "I don't know."

Kyoraku asked "What do you mean, do you or do you not like the most beautiful creatures in all the world."

Naruto said "To those who live in the shadow, they can not look at the beauties of the world, they do not go into the light because it would dimenish both." with his eyes closed as he layed back.

Kyoraku asked "And which would you be. The light or the shadow." with narrowed eyes.

Naruto said "I am the shadow behind the light. Without the shadow, light would be diminished but without light shadow will still be there."

Kyoraku asked "What are you afraid of."

Naruto opened his eyes and said "Nothing." as he disappeared using flashstep.

Kyoraku layed back down and said "Thats sad." as he grabbed his hat and drank some sake before he got up and began to leave.

Naruto appeared on top of the Soukyoko overlooking soul society and sat down to think.

A few hours later the 13 court captains were all assembled and Yamamato asked "What is it you requested this meeting about Kyoraku."

Kyoraku stepped forward and said "Sir, I would like a few questions asked about Naruto Shihoin."

Several of the Captains drew immediate attention and Yamamato asked "Is this important enough to request all of the Captains."

Kyoraku said "Sir, if from what I have learned from talking with him is true then we could have someone who could become another Aizen sir."

Each of the Captains eyes went wide at this a moment and Siofon gaspes lightly.

Yamamato said "Very well, you may ask your questions. We can not handle another threat like Aizen."

Kyoraku said "Who is he actually close to. I mean who could he turn to for help if he needs it."

Yamamato said "Siofon, when you were training him who was he close to."

Siofon gulped and said "Besides myself, no one sir. Like I told you earlier to keep him from burnout I would make him spend one hour relaxing and offer moral support and advice if he needed it. As for anyone else, he has a few he consider precious to him but besides 2 he feels as if hes been betrayed by them on some levels."

Yamamato asked "Who are the 2."

Siofon said "Tenten and Ayame sir, the 2 girls he came here with."

Kyoraku asked "His precious people as you called it, what did he feel betrayed about by them."

Siofon said "Well, Minato and Kushina, his parents betrayed him at birth by sealing the Kyuubi and then offering her life to make sure it worked with the extra chains. He feels Yoruichi and Kisuke both betrayed him by leaving him in the village where he was abused. He knows he could not come here but he wonders why they would never take him to a smaller village in another country to spare him the pain. He thinks an orphan in another village would have been better then what he had. As for Teuchi and Dustin, they both knew who he was and who his parents were. He blames them for the same thing he blames his parents for. He feels they basically abandon him dispite knowing who he really was. The Sandaime Hokage who protected him his life he feels betrayed by also because he lied to him his entire life about why he was hurt as well as who his parents were. The last person he feels betrayed by is Iruka, an accademy teacher because until Naruto actually saved his life he would single him out to make him be abused by those his own age through humiliation."

Kyoraku said "I see. Sir, my last question is for you about Naruto."

Yamamato asked "Oh, and what is that."

Kyoraku asked "What orders have you given him. I mean what is his true objective."

Everyone was shocked by the question and Yamamato asked "Why do you believe I gave him order or that if I did they would be important to this."

Kyoraku said "Because he is willing to die in order for those who he feels for are not touched by what he must do. He calls himself a shadow that will live without light but the light would be destroyed by the shadow he is going to be so that tells me that he has something he must do that is going to destroy him and he does not want those near him to be effected by it and since the only person who could trully touch him in any way is you because you are the only person who can control the fate of those he cares for. I figure that it is you who must be the one who has him doing something that is destroying him. Whatever his choice is on what you have him doing he is willing to die for it."

Siofon asked "How can you be sure he is willing to die though."

Kyoraku said "Because when I asked him what he feared his resolved shown as true as a bankai and he told me nothing. Everyone has a fear except those who are already set to die. Now I ask, what is it you have him actually training for."

Yamamato was quite for a few moments and said "Very well. I was not planning to tell any of you this until his training was complete. The 2 girls that came with him are going back to control the amount of spirit energy that is to be released like their parents. Naruto though has a different mission. His mission is the total destruction of all of the ninja villages along with every ninja in them."

All the Captains gasped at this and Siofon asked "Why, why him. Why do that. It doesn't make since."

Yamamato said "The humans in the elemental villages are becoming to powerful. It wont be long before they are able to draw hollows from a single death and we can't get there in time to save them. Kami also is getting upset with what is happening there with the creatures who own that world. If we don't take drastic actions soon I am afraid Kami will. As for why him, he is the only one I can see who could do it without raising to many questions while we wait to wipe out the memories of everyone there. Now does that answer your question."

Kyoraku said in a soft voice "Yes."

Yamamato asked "Do you still believe that Naruto will turn into another Aizen."

Kyoraku said "I don't know sir. I only believe that because I was afraid that he was going to go all revengeful on the villages and anyone who got in his way for what happened to him. For that to be his orders I withdraw my remark."

Yamamato said "Very well, I want you all to keep an eye on him and I want you all to keep quite about this until I say so. I don't want any more pressure to be put on him then there already is. Your all dismissed."

As they left Yamamato watched them go and when the door closed he slumped into his chair and said "So it has begun my old friend."

The figure from before appeared and said "Yes. The boys resolve is set and only time will tell if he is trully ready for what is to come."

While the meeting with the Captains was taking place Naruto was in deep thought when a figure appeared and said "Hello Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Does everyone here know me."

The figure said "Only those of importance."

Naruto turned to look at the man who looked to be in his early 30 with brown hair and brown eyes and looked plain actually and Naruto asked "Who are you."

The man said "Just someone with some information."

Naruto asked "What kind of information."

The man said "I know that you need to get stronger for whatever reason you fight. Like all shinigami do."

Naruto said "And, what, your going to train me also. I got enough teachers already."

The man said "No, you see I know about what Yamamato asked you to do."

Naruto said "I don't know what your talking about." as he now looked at the man while getting into a ready stance if he needed to fight. Past experience when people have information like Mizuki have been bad.

The man said "I know he wants you to destroy all the hidden villages. To save all the people there from the Hollows because of fear of what could happen."

Naruto said nothing and the man said "What if I told you there was another way to deal with this problem. A way that would be better for you in the long run but one that meant if you fail will mean certian death however if you win you would still have to prove your your power. A way that would mean you would not have to kill all those people."

Naruto asked "Suppose I was interested, what would I have to do."

The man said "If you don't want to kill the body kill the disease."

Naruto thought a moment and his eyes narrowed and said "So your saying that instead of killing the ninja I need to kill the Hollows. If its that simple then why doesn't the shinigami do it themselves."

The man said "Your smarter then you pretended to be. The answer is simple. In order to defeat the Hollows you would either have to wait for them to come after humans or go after them where they live. You would have to go into darkness where evil thrives and light is destroyed. You would have to concur an enemy an eternity in the making. You would have to concur the evil of the heart and the fear that creates it."

Naruto said "So I would have to goto Hueco Mundo. Is that what your telling me. And do what. Surely I could not kill every hollow there."

The man said "true, but you don't need to kill all the hollows there. Tell me, have you not figured out what your Zanpakuto power really is."

Naruto blinked and said "Actually no, I have not really had a chance to use my Zanpakuto yet...how do you know what it does when I don't."

The man said "Don't worry about how I know that. You will learn that answer only if you survive. Now do you remember what happened when you first released your Zanpakuto in the tunnel and then in Yamamato office. He even commented on it if you remember."

Naruto thought back...flashback

_Yamamato looked at it and then at the area around Naruto and said "Interesting, you sword is true to its name, every shadow in this room is gone. Its like it consumed the shadows in the room. There has never been a light based Zanpakuto before, there has been ones made out of shadow before but yours is remarkable, I look forward to the day you can use you Bankai but for now I wish to ask a few questions_

end flashback

Naruto said "I remember, he said that it was like it consumed the shadows in the room.

The man said "Look at your shadow Naruto."

Naruto looked down and notice he did not have a shadow. He then looked up and notice that the other mans shadow that should be going away from them because of the sunlight was actually going toward Naruto and little specs were being destroyed when it gets close to Naruto.

Naruto said "It really is consuming the shadows, even when its not released."

The man nods and said "Correct, your Zanpakuto feeds off of darkness. You yourself have said that without the shadow, light would be diminished but without light shadow will still be there. That is in essance a truth of the universe."

Naruto looked at the man and said "Who are you really. You not from Soul Society are you."

The man said "Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not, you will have to figure that out on your own."

Naruto asked "You said if I succeed I would still have to prove myself. What do you mean."

The man said "What I mean is that even if you were to go to Hueco Mundo and made it back then you would still have the problem of Yamamato. He is determined to destroy the hidden villages. He will use soul society against you. The only way to stop him is to kill him."

Naruto said "No, killing him won't change anything, going to Hueco Mundo won't change anything besides possibly get me killed. I could not kill all the hollows there so I would not be able to save the people. Yamamato said Kami was getting upset with the people. Somehow there has to be a way to save them while stopping the threat of Kami destroying them along with keeping the hollows from coming after them."

The man looked at Naruto and said "to be so pure yet... tell me, what would you do if you had to chose. How would you had to decide how to handle this mess."

Naruto sighed and said as he turned his back to the man "there is only one thing that can be done, the same thing that has been done for all ages. Fight your battles as they come. Do what you think is best at the time. Save what you can and remember what you lost." as he sat down.

The man said "The truth is only that the truth. Deep down you know that this has to be done but you fight against it. Do you think you can win."

Naruto said "I must fight my fights as they come at me. I don't know if I can win but I do know I won't go out without a bang."

The man said "Then fight well and do what you think is best." as he charged toward Naruto.

Naruto did not have time to react before he was shoved off the side of the cliff. As he began to fall he started to gather his spirit particles to air walk when a portal appeared below him and he plunged into it.

The man said "goodluck naruto." as he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto blinked as he hit the hard ground and he looked around him and said "Where the hell am I."

A creepy voice said "**ah, a shinigami came all the way here to be eaten. Well I can't let a delicious little morsal like this get away."** and Naruto turned and saw a black creature with a white mask about 20 feet tall and Naruto thought "_shit, a hollow."_ remembering how Siofon described them.

He reached for his Zanpakuto and pulled it out while saying "Shine brightly Arracnar Kage." as it turned into a single blade of white light.

The hollow lunged at Naruto who jumped away and from the strike and flashstepped in front of the hollow and swung his Zanpakuto through the mask cutting it in half.

When Naruto did the mask broke and the Hollow did not die as normally they do but instead it changed back into a human soul.

Naruto blinked at the now 60 year old looking man and thought "_what the hell."_

Kage voice said "**I only have 3 abilities. One is to consume all shadows and convert them into spirit particles for you. The second ability is what you see now. I purify the souls of any hollow you kill without killing the souls like every other shinigami does. The last ability I will reveal to you when I think you are ready."**

Naruto looked at the man and said "Hey buddy, you ok."

The man was shaking and said in a weak and scared voice "yes."

Naruto said "Well, I guess you might as well come with me because I don't know how to send souls back to soul society. I only know how to fight. I don't even know where I am right now."

The man said "Heuco Mundo. I been here for 20 years now. It was terrible the time I was here."

Naruto said "Heuco Mundo huh. I remember hearing about how my grandparents came here a long time ago and fought. I need to get to somewhere called Las Noches and there I can find the tunnel to the real world."

The man said "Its on the surface. Were deep underground. I don't know how to get there."

Naruto said "Well I guess we will have to look for more hollows then. If I can free some more of them then perhaps one of them will know the way out of here. Just stick close and I will get you out of here old man."

The man nods and Naruto starts walking away.

Back in Soul Society Tenten dodged to the left to miss being hit with a club before she did a spinning leg kick to the guy she was fighting only to have to jump away as several rockets hit the ground where she was a moment before and thought "_damn, my grandparents are a pain in the ass. I wonder how the other 2 are." _as she reached for her sword.

Ayame was running along rooftops firing arrows as fast as she could while Ishada was firing as well. Every shot she made he would destroy the arrow with one of his own and she thought "_damn it, how am I suppose to be able to hit him if he blocks every arrow I shoot. How was I suppose to know saying quincy seemed weak compared to shingamis would piss him off."_ as she jumped into the air only to have Ishada change from firing one arrow to hundreds and she thought "_oh shit."_

Siofon was running all across soul society looking for Naruto but still had not been able to find him since the meeting that she left a few hours earlier.

Time skip 2 months later

Naruto looked at the group of souls that he has freed and looked at a particular group and thought "_so shinigamis can become consumed by hollows also huh. It was a shock when I freed them. 1 captain, 4 seated officers and 20 non seated officers. Not to meantion a Vizard. Boy me and gramps are going to have one long talk later when I get a chance to. I can't believe hes a Vizard." _

He then looked at the others and counted with his eyes "_1200 souls give or take a couple of hundred."_ and said "Tousen."

The shinigami captian said "Yes Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "Are you sure you can open the portal to soul society."

Tousen said "Yes sir, when Aizen, Gin and I defected from soul society we used this portal. It was the reason the executions grounds were placed where they were because any Hollows who came through at that point would have been destroyed but durring our escape the substitute shinigami Ichigo destroyed the weapon that would have stop us from returning."

Naruto sighs and said "Right. I promise I will ask for a reduced sentance for you when we return. I can't promise it will do any good but with the help you have given to me since returning from being a Hollow as well as the information on the new Hollow levels I might be able to get you at least a chance to plead you case. I don't really know what good it will do though."

Tousen said "I understand and for what its worth, thank you. I am guilty, there is no doubt about my crimes and if I am to be executed then I have no right for forgiveness. The freedom you showed me after the Hollow consumed my soul is enough payment."

Naruto nods and said "Hiyori."

The blond vizard girl screams "What."

Naruto said "Remember what I told you, if the shit hits the fan find Kisuke and tell him I sent you and tell him to get your ass out of there and for him to get that damn sucker out of his mouth."

Hiyori smirked and said "Can I slap him a few times."

Naruto said "If you can get by granny Yoruichi"

She laughs and said "Can do."

Naruto nods and looks at everyone and said "Alright everyone listen, when the portal opens I want all the shingamis to wait until at least half of the normal souls have passed over and then every other shinigami to pass over and alert whoever is in charge the Naruto Shihion is bringing freed souls and to have Yamamato come and bring a the 2nd division to arrest a surrendering traitor by the name of Tousen. He and I will be the last ones through since he has to stay to open the portal and I will gaurd him incase any hollows try to get through to soul society. If asked to surrender your Zanpakuto do so and don't put up a fight. Don't worry about Yamamato, I will deal with him. Does everyone understand."

After seeing everyone look like they heard him he turned to Tousen and said "Whenever your ready."

Tousen nods and walks to an archway and plunges his Zanpakuto into the side of it and it begins to glow before showing Soukyoko, the execution ground.

Naruto said "Alright, move out.

Inside Soul Society it has been a long 2 months to those who have met or cared for Naruto. Each person took his disappearance hard. Tenten and Ayame both cracked down on their training both swearing they are going to find him. Siofon was a different case. She closed off herself from everyone and only appeared when summoned to.

Yamamato ordered a complete search of Soul Society for him but no trace could be found.

Above the Soukyoko the sky began to swirl with black clouds as a gold portal opened above the ground. Alarms started to go off as people were seen slowly floating down from the portal. Everyone in Soul Society heard the alarms and could see the portal opening and several squads of Shinigami began to head toward the Soukyoko in order to prepare for an attack. Each of the Captains began to head toward the command room where Yamamato would direct orders.

Yamamato was in his office sipping on some tea when the alarms started sounding yelling unknown gate opening obocve the Soukyoko. He sipped on his tea and thought "_theres never a good time to drink tea."_ as he sat the cup down and stood up before flashstepping to where the captains had all assembled.

When he appeared he saw a very shocked Komamaru, and Siofon who both flashstepped away before he gave orders and a few Captains who were also in a state of shock but not as much as the 2 who left.

Yamamato said "Report."

Kyoraku said "It seems that Naruto Shihoin has returned and has a group of freed souls as well as freed Shinigamis who had been turned into Hollows but have been returned back somehow. Among them is a surrendering Tousen. The portal is directly from Hueco Mundo. They are requesting that you and the 2nd squad to come and handle the situation while taking Tousen prisoner. The shinigamis who came through already said that Tousen has information of new Hollows that he wishes to give information on before his judgement is issued. He will surrender his Zanpakuto the moment they step through. Thats all we have at the moment sir."

Yamamato frowned and asked "Any indication as to how Naruto got to Hueco Mundo."

Kyoraku said "No sir."

Yamamato said "Very well. For the moment consider Naruto a possible hostile target. I want each squad on the stand by until I give the orders. Dismissed."

Each of the Captains left and Yamamato said "and I was so looking forward to finishing my tea." as he flashstepped away.

As Naruto and Tousen fall toward the ground below Naruto saw that things were tense and the 2nd squad was already there and Naruto saw that each of the shinigami who had come from Hueco Mundo were having their Zanpakutos taken and said "Well it appears if things are going to be ok Tousen."

Tousen said "No, it appears there are 2 pissed off people waiting for us below. I recognise both and I figure one of them is waiting for you."

Naruto said "Really, who." as he looked at the blind man.

Tousen turned his head toward Naruto and said "Captain Komamaru, and Captain Siofon."

Just then a scream of "BAN-KAI." was heard drawing everyones attention.

Naruto looked and said "Shit." as he flashstepped in front of Hyori already drawing his Zanpakuto and blocked Zangetsu.

Ichigo who was holding Zangetsu said "Naruto, step aside. Shes dangerous."

Naruto said "Stand down, the Vizard is under my protection along with Tousen and everyone else I brought here. If I must fight to defend them I will and believe me when I say you can't beat me."

Naruto blinked and disappeared only to reappear a moment later with a leg sweep blocking Siofon leg where she tried to attack him from behind.

Ichigo started to make a move toward Hiyori and Naurto said "Thats it BAN-KAI."

Suddenly a blinding white light filled the entire area and then another shout of "Purifying light." came from Naruto as he split his now double bladed sword into 2 swords and he twisted his wrist and both blades met each other.

At that moment the entire hill was covered in a white light. Nobody could see anything.

Ichigo asked "What is this." as he looked around trying to see.

Naruto voice echoed across the whiteout and said "This is the ultimate power of my Zanpakuto. It traps everything in a certian range in a field of white that can not be escaped out of. The only thing any of you can see is white while I see normal. It also has other abilities while in this state but I won't tell you all. I see that Yamamato is here now so if all of you would kindly stand down and not move nobody will be hurt and we can settle this without combat. If you try to attack you may wind up killing an ally so be good little kiddies and place nice."

Everyone sweatdropped and Tousen said "I think you spent to much time fighting the new Hollow Naruto."

Naruto laughed and said "Hey, that guys a hoot I tell you. Now have you surrendered your Zanpakuto yet Tousen.

Tousen said "Yes. I just finished handing it to Komamaru when you released your ban-kai."

Naruto said "Good, now Captain Yamamato, would you ask everyone to refrain from attacking so I may seal my Zanpakuto again."

Yamamato said "Everyone, stand down. I will here Naruto out and judge what is to happen then."

Naruto said "Good, freed souls, no fighting." as he sealed his sword back in his sheath.

The white light disappeared and Naruto was standing directly in front of Yamamato and he saw that everyone had stood down.

Naruto said "Sorry for the way we had to return here sir but considering all that has happened since I was last here I did not want a bloodbath on my hands."

Yamamato asked "How did you get to Heuco Mundo Naruto and how are these people here."

Naruto said "Well, it all started after I talked to the Captain there in the pink coat. I came up here to think over some things related to my return home and what I need to do when I get there when this guy showed up and talked to me. What was said I will only tell you in private but when I refused what he said he attacked me and opened a portal to Heuco Mundo shoving me through it. The thing is the guy was not a Shinigami or anyone from Soul Society itself. I have an idea who he was but that is one of the reason I want to talk privately to you. Anyways after he shoved me in the portal I was instantly attacked be a hollow and when I killed it I learned the second ability of my Zanpakuto. Instead of killing Hollows it purifies them and returns them to normal souls. Each of the people behind me were at one time a Hollow or Espada. Since I did not know how to return but remembered hearing about how gramps and the others went there years ago I searched for Las Noches. I luckily found the Shinigami, the Vizard and Tousen as I was fighting my way through and they helped me protect the souls to return here. Tousen who admitted everything to me so I knew he was one of the 3 captains who betrayed soul society was able to open the portal for all of us to return."

Yamamato nods and said "Very well, kill the Vizard and Tousen."

Before anyone could move Naruto had already moved and had his Zanpakuto unsheathed against Yamamato neck and said "So its true. To cover up your mistakes you would kill anyone and anything associated with the mistakes" in a deadly voice.

Yamamato looked at Naruto from the side of his head and said "What is the meaning of this Naruto."

Naruto said "Tell me Yamamato, why do you protect the Hollows, why is it every time someone creates a new way to turn the war that has been going on for over 2000 years in favor of the Shinigami do you order it destroyed."

Siofon who was shocked seeing Naruto assualt Yamamato said "Naruto, release Captain Yamamato or I will be forced to fight you."

Naruto said "No. I challenge you Yamamato to a duel. If I win you will surrender your seat as Captian of the first squad and Commander of the 13 court guard."

Yamamato said looking at Naruto "So you want to take over my position Naruto. I never thought you would be the power hungry type."

Naruto said "Im not and I don't want your spot. If I win after you step down I want the 12 remaining captian to elect a new leader. One who is not secretly betraying soul society for years. After all, it was you who created the first Hollow in the first place."

This froze everyone in shock.

Yamamato said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto raised his voice high enough for everyone to hear and said "I met her, your wife, the first Hollow. She told me how you and her wanted to find the key to immortality and Kami cursed you for it. Kami turned you into the first Shinigami and turned her into the first Hollow and made it where you are both mortal enemies. How she would have to feed on the souls of the dead to live and how you had to protect them. Thats why every time someone created a new way to finally win against the Hollows you ordered the research on it destroyed and anyone associated with it killed for treason or forced them to flee. The Bount, the mods souls, the Vizards, even the Quincy. Yes I know about that as well. It turns out Shinigami were having trouble getting to the humans fast enough to save them so one of the captains decided to train some humans who could scence spirit energy how to hunt them giving birth to the quincy. Thats why you ordered all the quincy killed. That was why you wanted the Bount killed, that was why you ordered the mod souls destroyed, that was why you ordered the Vizards destroyed. The only reason Ichigo was not killed was because he was to valuable to you against Aizen who was a threat to her. Its why you automatically called Orihime a traitor when she was forced to goto Hueco Mundo. You were hoping they would all get killed when they went after her because they were a threat to your wife. Its also why you want me to do that mission for you when I return to the elemental country. You fear the power the souls from there can create toward her. You met her Ichigo. In fact she saved your life."

Ichigo eyes went wide and said "No...it can't be." as everyone who was ready to attack Naruto and the new arrivals were also trying to figure out what Naruto was speaking of.

Naruto said "Thats right, little Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Shes not so little now though. She retained her memories again."

Yamamato said "I don't know what your talking about and if you think you can beat me young man your a 1000 years to young."

Naruto smirked and said "Really, I don't thing I can beat you, I know I can. Now since everyone here has heard why I don't see you fit continue to lead the 13 court gaurd the balls in your court. You can accept my challenge and then..."

Naruto stopped talking just a moment and suddenly the body of the 2nd seat of the 1st squad was seen flying and hitting the ground in front of Yamamato and Naruto said "Now as I was saying before he tried to attack me, you can accept my challenge and then if you win you can have your 46 chamber court to deny everything I have said though we both know that you control that as well since no one can become a member of the 46 chamber court without your approval so you decide the judges. Then lets not forget what your accademy teaches the shinigami, don't goto Hueco Mundo because it is suicide. I admit its dangerous to go there but thats not why you don't want them there. Your just protecting her."

A voice said "Thats enough Naruto."

Naruto saw Minato standing there and said "Not until he accepts my dual. One on one. If I win he steps down and the captains elect a new leader. If I lose then I lose my life. At least I would die for an actual purpose besides protecting a lie. I rather fight the disease the kill the patient."

At this most of the captains flinched as they knew what Naruto was refering to. His mission in the elemental countries.

Yamamato said "Very well, I will accept you dual. When and where."

Naruto said "Nows fine with me, one on one and no one here can take a hostage to try to force me to lose. This is a test for each of us on our honor and beliefs. Also no one can attack the souls I brought until this matter is taken care of. Agreed."

Yamamato disappeared and reappeared a few feet away and said "Agreed." as his staff turned into a sword.

Naruto smirked and jumped into the air to airwalk and Yamamato did as well.

Naruto said "Old geezers first."

Yamamato said "I will destroy you boy. You have been corrupted by lies and are to lost to be saved." as he pulls his captain jacket off showing his muscled body and he pulls his sword out and said "all things in the universe, turn to ashes" and the entire sky turns to flames.

The people below are already gasping because of the spirit pressure that is being released by Yamamato.

Shiofon thought "_naruto, why have you done this." _with worry in her mind.

Similar thought to this were in the heads of others while some were thinking on what Naruto said and wondered if it could be true.

Minato looked at his son and thought "_whats really going on here Naruto."_

Naruto said "Shine Brightly Arracnar Kage." as his sword activated into a single light beam.

Yamamato said "I am suprised you can still breath at this stage."

Naruto smirked and said "Im full of suprises old man."

Yamamato said "I see, Blazing Fortress." as a sphere of fire surround both men making it impossible to escape.

Naruto said "I am the light that destroys darkness Yamamato, you can't defeat me." as he flashsteps to attack Yamamato who also begins flashstepping.

Naruto sliced at his head, ducked under the reverse strike, parried the thrust and kicked Yamamato back away.

Yamamato charged and sent a slash at Naruto as a arc of flames shot out toward him.

Naruto flashstepped away and reappeared behind Yamamato and slashed at the old mans back only to meet his sword being held over his right shoulder.

Naruto said "Lets take it up a notch." as both men begin flashstepping, striking and flashstepping again.

This went on for 10 minutes and Yamamato said "Its time to show you why you are no match for me boy. BAN-KAI." as he literally became a living body of flames as they consumed his body and the spirit pressure make nearly everyone below them freeze gasping for breath with only a few captain and Ichigo not being completely effected.

Naruto twist his wrist and said "BAN-KAI." as his sword becomes a doublebladed sword of light gasping for breath under the pressure.

Yamamato said "You should forfit boy. I don't have patients for those who need to learn to breath."

Naruto panted and said as sweat was coming off of him "Don't worry, my next attack will finish you off. Purifying Light" as the sky is completely covered in white again destroying the flames and cancelling all the spirit pressure on everyone below.

Moments after the white flash a blue flash of light covered everyone in soul society except for those inside the white square of light.

Inside the square of light Yamamato saw he was in a circle of darkness in a completely white sea and he asked "So this is what the inside looks like. Interesting boy."

Naruto said "Cut the crap old man, this one is different from before. Nobody can see or hear us in here. Your flames won't work here because there is no spirit particles for them to breath off of. Also if you notice the circle of darkness under you. It don't matter if your stronger then me or not. In here your nothing but a battery to me. As the shadow shrinks more and more of your spirit energy will become mine for a short time. I will never tire and you can't see me or escape. You could swing your Zanpakuto and pray to hit me but it won't because I can see it coming and move."

Yamamato said "Impressive."

Naruto said "Now spill it old man, who was the man who attacked me. I know you know who he is. We were the only 2 people in your office when we discussed that mission as well as when you commented on my Zanpakuto absorbing shadows so you had to tell him."

Yamamato asked "Why should I tell you anything when I am going to destroy you."

Naruto said "Because you don't know if I killed your wife or not. Your at my mercy at the moment."

Yamamato was silent and Naruto sighed and said "I know you must care for her deeply to undermine the Shinigami so why not tell me your version of the story if its different from hers. Had you not forced my hand we could have talked in your office but you wanted to make sure that both Tousen and the girl were silent in case they met your wife."

Yamamato looked around and took several swings trying to send his flame attacks or anything and nothing happened and he took several steps in one direction before trying to flashstep and it not work and he took off running and running and running trying to get out of the light but it never worked.

Naruto watched Yamamato run in a complete circle inside the light since the walls formed a sphere around them and Naruto was outside of the sphere while still inside the pillar. The only escape was from outside help.

Yamamato stopped running and let go of his Zanpakuto and it fell and then clattered against the floor 20 feet down and Yamamato blinked and began to walk and found himself approaching his sword as he walked straight and he said "I see, I am trapped in a bubble."

Naruto said "Yeap, The walls absorb your spirit particles and condense the ones in the air to make solid walls that can't be destroyed and since the walls are sucking the particles from you there are none in there for you to use Kido, or your flames. This is how I defeated Menos Grande and Espadas."

Yamamato said "But all the Espada were sealed away."

Naruto said "The original ones were but you see, the hollows who were effected by the blast when Aizen was fighting also became Espadas. From what I was told their not as strong as the original ones thought that you guys sealed."

Yamamato frowned and another voice said "Thats enough Naruto." making Naruto turn and look as the man who shoved him off the mountain stood there.

Naruto asked "Who are you and how did you get in here." as he held his Zanpakuto.

The man said "Relax, I am not here to fight. I have already changed everyones memory below us so no one will remember anything you said or done since you got here. Yamamato, what do you think."

Yamamato said "he passes. I can feel myself getting weaker by the moment. The only chance I have is if he were to max out on spirit energy."

Naruto said "Doesn't work. You forget that my Zanpakuto uses spirit energy to keep active so its constantly drawing from me. It don't matter how much energy my enemy has as long as I can get close enough to use it on them. The problem is to use its true power I only can hold 2 prisoners at once but there is a time limit as to how long I can keep it up. I only have 15 minutes tops and why am I telling this." as he shut his mouth.

The man said "I gave your mind a command to tell Yamamato about your power."

Naruto asked "Who are you really."

The man said "I am Jericho the messanger from Kami. The one who informs the Commander of Soul Society about anything Kami deems fit to alert the shingami about."

Naruto looked at Yamamato and asked "Whats really going on here."

Yamamato said "Every since you first arrived here Naruto you have been having test after test after test. Forcing you to become a shinigami, the mission I assigned you to put you at odds against me, your resolve forming, your dedication to stop what you know is wrong even if its against the rules. It all came down to this moment when you would fight me. Truthfully we were not expecting this until right before you left to return but you suprised us."

Naruto asked "Why have I been getting tested. For what."

Jericho said "You were right about Yamamato, for over 3000 years he has been trying to protect his wife. Their punishment was 3000 years of loneliness as well as duty but now it is over. I have returned Nel her regular spirit body and she is with the others below. Yamamato is stepping down but in order for him to step down someone must take his place. That person is you Naruto."

Naruto said "Me, but why me. Im not strong enough. I barely was strong enough to use my final attack against Yamamato, any slower and the pressure would have been to much for me to breath and move and I am no where near strong enough to actually defeat him. I was bluffing trying to get him to see reason and step down."

Jericho said "Kami saw how you have remained pure through all your trials in life and decided you would make a fine leader for the Shinigamis. That is why you were selected to be tested however you must realise that when you take over there are things that you can't do. You can't go and wipe out Hueco Mundo. Everything has a reason. The Hollows are a counter balance of power against the Shinigamis and the Shinigamis are the counter balance for the Hollows. As for your strength you are still young. Yamamato has 3000 years of power and experience to aid him. Truthfully your only about as even in base power as the weakest captain but you see your other skills put you above them."

Naruto was floored hearing this and asked "What about the mission to the elemental country, what do we tell everyone about how I become the new captain, what am I suspose to do." getting floored with the responsability that he is being given.

Jericho chuckled and said "Relax Naruto. I have everything taken care of and you won't remember any of this or your mission." and just like that the man was gone and the white light from Naruto Zanpakuto shattered as blue light covered the sky again.

As both Naruto and Yamamato started floating toward the ground Yamamato looked at Naruto and said "Very good." as both passed out

Note:If you want to know why I basically reset the tension between Naruto and Yamamato I was thinking that if Kami wanted to test them and make it believable he would not make it where either could screw the test up by telling them and then afterwards it was a simple as changing a few memories like the shinigigamis do in the human world.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto blinked as he slowly woke up and rubbed his head and asked "What happened."

A voice he recognised said "You were an idiot and over exerted yourself."

Naruto blinked and saw Kushina standing in the door and asked "What do you mean. My mind is all fuzzy right now."

Kushina said "What do you remember Naruto."

Naruto said "I...remember there was a hollow attack in the real world. Captain Yamamato and I went to deal with it so he could evaluate my skills in actual combat and I remember that several others hollows started appearing as we fought. I was chasing the original one while he dealt with the new threat and I accidently followed it to Huecco Mundo. I then learned about my second ability of my Zanpakuto allowing me to actually free Hollowed souls. I don't remember how long I was there but I freed a lot of people as well as a former captian who told me he knew how to leave. I remember then returning to Soul Society on top of the Soukyoko and Captain Yamamato appeared along with the other captains. I remember one of the souls I freed ran over to Yamamato and he said it was his wife. He said she was the reason that he formed the Shinigami accademy so that her soul could be freed. He then had the souls that I freed would be helped to settle in and that he would pass judgement on Tousen and the vizard girl but she would not be killed and Tousen would get a fair trial. He then turned to me and said he wanted to test my progress and skills since I was in Hueco Mundo for 2 months and we fought. I don't really remember all that happened because it was to fast to think and then he said it was enough and then I passed out."

Kushina said "Well you remember everything then. We made several request to Captain Yamamato to send a team after you but he said with us not knowing if you were still alive or where you were in Hueco Mundo it would be a suicide mission. Unlike Orihime who we knew was alive and where she was you were another story. Do you think you could stand."

Naruto said "Yeah, I feel fine now, how long was I out."

Kushina said "3 days. Tenten, Ayame, and Siofon have all been here checking on you."

Naruto smiled at this and a hell butterfly came flying in and landed on Kushina finger. She looked at it and said "Captain Yamamato has requested you to appear before him and the other Captians when you woke up. He has something he wishes to discuss with you."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright, I guess I better get going then." as he sat up and blinked and asked "Where are my cloths."

Kushina said "Most of your cloths were destroyed in the fight. You will have to wait to get a shirt but your pants are in the dresser. I will give you a few minutes to get dressed."

Naruto nods as she left he quickly got up and dressed and went outside where Kushina said "Do you need me to help you get there."

Naruto said "Mom, I remember how to get there."

Kushina squeeled and pulled him into a hug and Naruto tried to get away from being sufficated and Kushina said "You called me mom." when Naruto said "mom, my meeting."

Kushina blushed and let go of her son who smiled and said "Later." as he flashstepped away.

Naruto appeared outside of the captians meeting chamber and he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Yamamato 2nd stepped out and said "Go on in. Their expecting you."

Naruto nods and walked inside and saw Yamamato sitting in his chair with the other captains all lined up in 2 rows and Naruto bowed and Yamamato said "Arise Naruto and step forward."

Naruto walked forward and Yamamato said "Naruto, I will skip the pleasentries and get right to the point of asking you here. I first wish to thank you again for returning my wife to me. You have no idea how thankful I am for that. Now for the official reason you are here. After taking the reports from all the people you saved as well as your display of fighting ability the Captains of the 13 court gaurd have all decided that you are to become a seated officer."

Naruto said "Thank you sir but if I may ask, what about my life back in Konoha. I have responsibilities there along with Tenten and Ayame, after all isn't that the reason we were brought here in the first place."

Yamamato said "Quite right Naruto but the decision still stands. I have discussed it with the other captians and I realise that I can't last forever. I am an old man and when we went to the normal world to deal with those Hollows I realise that my age is catching up with me. I have decided to retire to the 46 chamber court and spend the rest of my time with my wife. You Naruto have been chosen to be my successor."

Naruto blinked and said "But sir, I am no where near as strong as you are and..."

Yamamato raised his hand to silence Naruto and after Naruto shut up Yamamato said "I know that as do the other captains but you are only 15 years old now Naruto. I am nearly 3000 years old. I have years of experience that you don't but you were able to fight with me on even terms for a while, you even forced me to use my Bankai. Only 4 other captains can brag about that. You should feel honored to have forced me to use it. As for any other doubts you have we each have reviewed your character, compassion, and strength. We have decided that you have what it takes to be a great leader to entrust Soul Society to. The fact that you do not wish for revenge against those who have wronged you shows true strength. I know that you do not have experience so the other captains have all agreed to help you with advice when you need it and will back up your orders. Well, let me rephrase that 10 of them have. 2 wish to test you themselves before they give you their full support. Captain Kenpachi and Captain Siofon wish to fight you and if you can defeat them then they will support you."

Naruto looked at both who looked at him serious and Naruto nods slowly and Yamamato said "Very good, Now as soon as you have your match with those 2 Captains I will begin to teach you what you must know while gradually stepping down."

Naruto asked "What about Konoha."

Yamamato frowned and said "Tousen informed us about the new Hollow you met in Hueco Mundo. We believe that he has been feeding off of souls from there. I can't be for sure so you will return to Konoha and live your life there. You only have possible 100 years at most there which is not very long and between me stepping in to deal with the paperwork and the other Captains we can handle your absence however your power will be reduced to 50 percent of your max while in the Human world. That will put you at just above Kage level but we have found out a side effect of Kyuubi breaking free from you is that you are no longer able to use chakra so you will have to rely on your spirit energy. You Bankai will be effected by it also however if you encounter that new Hollow you will be able to break the restriction seal to take care of him. You will also be able to contact me if you need any help. Do you have any questions."

Naruto thought a moment and said "No sir."

Yamamato nods and motion toward the corner of the room and Yamamato 2nd stepped forward with a Captains coat and handed it to Naruto as he bowed and said "It will be a pleasure to serve you Naruto-sama."

Naruto took the coat and threw it on and frowned for a moment and took it back off and threw it in the air and in one fluid motion sliced both sleaves off of it before catching it and putting it back on and said "Much better."

A couple of Captains snickered at this but said nothing and Yamamato said "I see that you have decided to follow after the 2 Captains that you trained under, even if it was a short time."

Naruto said "Yes, to use my Zanpakuto correctly as well as other things I must have my arms free of clothing."

Yamamato said "Very well, everyone but Naruto is dismissed. You may approach him at your leisure Kenpachi and Siofon for your fights."

Both nod and walk out as Siofon glanced at him.

After the room was empty beside Yamamato and Naruto, Yamamato said "You may come in now."

Naruto looked toward the side of the room where a door opened and a brown haired man stepped in and Yamamato said "Naruto, this man is very important to Soul Society, you will trust his counsel above all others. His name is Jericho and he is the official messanger from Kami to Soul Society. If he orders something done you will have to ensure it happens. He has also approved of you through his own test which even I do not know of. You are not allowed to tell anyone except your eventual successor about him. The other Captians know there is a messanger along with most of the Shinigamis but none have ever met him besides myself and now you. He will not show up unless you are alone. Do you understand."

Naruto said "Yes sir, Hello Jericho-sama."

Jericho smiled and said "Its good to see you Naruto. I trust we will have a very interesting time in the future. Now that my business is done I must return to Kami so until we meet again have a good life." as he faded away.

Yamamato saw the shocked look on Naruto face and said "You will get use to it. Now if you have no other question then you may go. I understand your family and a few friends are waiting to speak with you."

Naruto asked "What will happen to Tousen and the Vizard girl I brought."

Yamamato said "Tousen has had his spirit energy sealed away except for enough to live on and he is under the 12 division giving all details of what he experienced as a hollow as well as when he was with Aizen. As he proves himself he will be allowed a little more of his power as he gains his trust. I understand now that he did not think that things in Soul Society were justice with the way we handled certain situations which I agree could have been handled different but we can't change the past. As for the girl, She has been placed in the 5th squad under Ichigo since he is stronger then her and if she proves herself then she will move up in ranks."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you for not executing Tousen. He may have been a traitor before but without him me and the others would still be walking around trying to escape from Hueco Mundo."

Yamamato said "Very well, is that all...dismissed."

Naruto nods and walks out side the door and saw Siofon leaning against the wall waiting for him and he said "Yes Siofon."

Siofon said "Woods, now." as she flashstepped away.

Naruto blinked and thought "o...k." as he flashstepped following her.

As they arrived in the woods Siofon took her Captains coat off and said "Are you ready." with her back to him.

Naruto took his coat off and sat it on the ground and said "Yes."

Before he had a chance to react Siofon put her foot against his head in a spinning kick.

Naruto recoiled and flipped to miss the next attack. Siofon kept attacking never giving him a chance to recover and screamed "HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU."

Naruto grabbed her fist on the next punch and twisted it behind her back and asked "Whats wrong, why are you so mad at me."

Siofon screamed "How can you be so dense." as she did a leg sweep and twister her body and kicked Naruto shoulder to free her hand.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder and ducked under the next kick that destroyed a tree limb and asked in a confused voice "What." as he blocked the next strike.

Siofon screamed "You hurt me just like Yoruichi did. I got close to you and then you just up and disappear on me. Yes I know you were trapped in Hueco Mundo but you should have not followed in there you idiot."

Naruto said "Sorry." as he blocked her high kick with his high kick.

Siofon screamed "Sorry, you say your sorry. Do you think that would make it better, make me feel better for all the nights I stayed up crying, all the days I would look at the sky and think about your eyes. Do you think sorry will fix the pain I felt, the worry, the guilt."

Naruto eyes softened and the next punch from Siofon hit him right in the chest sending him into a tree. She was on him in moments delivering punch after punch and Naruto just took them. Siofon closed her eyes as she kept hitting him and her blows got lighter and lighter until she put her head on his chest and punched his left shoulder and said "I thought you were dead. I..."

Naruto put his arms around her and pulled her close and let her cry and after several minutes he said "I never wanted to hurt you Siofon. I..."

She looked up into his eyes and they just staired at each other. Siofon leaned forward and put her lips to his and Naruto slowly returned the kiss.

As they kissed Naruto knees gave out and he coughed and blood came out of his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Siofon eyes got wide realising she had hurt him and grabbed him quickly before she flashstepped away to the 4th division.

When she arrived with him Kushina who had sinced Naruto retsu quickly arrived and screamed "What happened."

Siofon said "Captain Naruto and I had a fight. I think hes got internal injuries."

Kushina noticed the word captain and notice neither her or Naruto had a jacket on and she said "Alright, lets get him to a room. I swear I might as well just reserve this room for him." as she brought him into the same room he woke up in earlier and she began to heal him.

Siofon looked on with worry and Kushina after about 10 minutes said "He should be fine now. He just needs a few hours to rest. So tell me, why did you call him captain. Did he fight you for your position."

Siofon said "No, Captain Naruto is now the Captain Commander of Squad 1."

Kushina dropped the towel she was wiping her hand on as she heard this and slowly turned to look at Siofon and asked "Are you serious."

Siofon nods and said "Yes, Captian Commander Yamamato is retiring and him along with the other 12 captains all voted for Naruto to be his successor."

Kushina asked "Then why were you both fighting."

Siofon said "All the captians agreed but 2 captians wanted to evaluate him themselves before they gave thier full support Captain Kenpachi and myself."

Kushina said "Uh, well my bullshit meter is going off so tell me why you really wanted to fight him."

Siofon said "I don't know what your talking about." as she started to leave only to find her head slammed against the wall with a knee in her back from Kushina who said "Listen here missy, you maybe a captain but thats my son and I don't care if I have to kick everyones ass is soul society. If you don't give me the real reason why you were fighting him right now I will break your face. You know I can do it because you know how powerful I am."

Siofon tried to get free but found she couldn't and said "Fine...I wanted to kill him for hurting me. He disappaered and I thought he was dead. I..."

Kushina said "I see, so you love him huh." as she released her a little.

Siofon sighed and said "Yes. Every since he was a kid."

Kushina blinked and asked "What."

Siofon sighed and said "When Naruto was about 8, you remember the Uchiha massacre, when we had to act quickly to get all those souls. Well while there Yoruichi asked me to check on her grandson since I was the one sent. I went there and found him after he had been beaten again. I took him to where his apartment was and saw it had been broken into and trashed. I used one of the few healing spells I know to heal his wounds and I stayed with him the rest of the night to make sure he was ok. I cleaned all his wounds and changed his cloths and then I laid his head in my lap and sang softly to him to try to get rid of the nightmare he was having. When he woke up he saw me and called me a beautiful angel. I erased his memory of that happening but I could never forget the look he had in his eyes when he looked at me. Such loving affection. I started volunteering to goto the elemental countries and I would swing by and check on him. I soon realised the look in his eyes that I saw was him without his mask he hid behind. When he was alone or when he was truly happy it would show again and I vowed I would do anything to see it."

A voice said "It only shows up a few times but its something treasured." causing both woman to turn and see Tenten and Ayame there.

Siofon cheeks turned beet red and asked "How long have you 2 been there."

Tenten said "Since Kushina asked you if you love him."

Ayame said "So you seen the real him also huh."

Siofon slowly nods and Tenten said "I only seen it once and that was the morning we showed up here. We were on the bridge of the ship and it was when I told him I accepted him for him."

Ayame said "I only seen it a few times over the years like when someone actually got him a birthday present or when someone actually complicated him."

Siofon asked in a quite voice "Do...do you both love him also."

Ayame blushed and Tenten sighed and said "I...don't know. I found out the guy I thought I love because he saved my life turned out to actually be Naruto in an advance henge so I don't know. I want to spend time to get to know the real him but things have been in the way."

Ayame said "I do care for him but I thought that he actually loved Sakura. I guess I got fooled by his mask and..."

Another voice said "Well, well, well, now this has been interesting turn of events." causing all 4 woman to look at the chair beside Naruto bed and see a black cat there.

Siofon eyes got wide and asked "Yoruichisama, what are you doing here."

Yoruichi said "What, I just came to tell Kushina about what Ichigo informed me about with the kid being promoted and I walked into an interesting soapopera."

Ayame and Tenten both said "promoted." in a questioning voice looking at the other people in the room and thought "_soapopera."_

Yoruichi said "Yes, Naruto here is the new Captain of the 1st squad and Commander of the 13 court guard replacing Yamamato."

Both girls eyes went wide hearing this and Siofon asked "So..."

Yoruichi jumped off the chair and landed on Naruto stomach with her claws out and Naruto screamed "OUCH, DAMN CAT." as he jumped up throwing her off of him.

All the woman looked at him and Kushina asked "How long have you been awake Naruto."

Yoruichi said "Since you shoved Siofon into the wall."

At this 3 girls turned beat red and Naruto glared at Yoruichi and said "Shut up."

Siofon cracked her nuckles and said "So you heard everything huh."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled and said "eh..." with a small chuckle.

Siofon looked at Ayame and Tenten and said "Sting all enemies to death." as she releases her Zanpakuto as her gold stinger appears on her hand.

Tenten said "Transmute Fullmetal Alchemist." as she slaps both her hands together and a metal glove covers her right hand with a blade connected to it.

Ayame holds out her hand and a bow forms and Naruto gulps and said "Bye." as he flashsteps away.

All 3 of the girls disappear after him with 2 flashstepping and one using hirinkyaku, the quincy version of flashstep.

Naruto lands on a roof and jumps away as arrows hit where he was a moment before and then jumps off another building that has a stone hand appear and try to grab him and he dodges a kick to the head from Siofon and screams "WHY ARE YOU ALL ATTACKING ME."

He then jumps into an ally only to be pinned to a wall by arrows and hands shooting out of the walls as Siofon appears right in front of him with her Zanpakuto near his stomach.

Naruto gulps as the othe 2 girls land beside her and asked "So...why are you attacking me."

Tenten said "You don't listen in on woman talking."

Naruto said "But you were in my medical room when I woke up."

Ayame said "You should have let us know your awake."

Naruto said "but I thought mom was going to kill Siofon if anyone interupted her."

Siofon said "Im still pissed at you." as she crossed her arms.

Naruto said "But..." as a sucker went in his mouth and nearly down his throwt making everyone look up and notice that they have attracted a little crowd of the several of the other captains, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Kushina, Ichigo, Minato, Emi, Isis, Ishada, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Momo, Jinta, Nemu and Urura.

Naruto said "What the hell." as he spat the sucker out.

Kenpachi said "So kid, you ready to fight."

Naruto sighed "God Damn it, I get out of the hospital, got one homicidal woman after me and go back in the hospital and come out with 3 homicidal woman after me and now I got you wanting to fight. Can I at least get a meal first."

Tenten said "Hey, I am not homicidal."

Naruto said "Really, and wha..." as another sucker goes in his mouth.

Naruto glared at Kisuke who said "Shut up, woman are always right, and obey the following rules. Women are always right, woman are never wrong, if you think a woman is wrong then it is a mistake on your part so apologize, even if a woman changes what she said a moment earlier, If you tell a woman something and the woman does not agree with it you must change your mind to that of the womans. Woman can be mad at you for anything they want and you are to remain calm unless they want you to be angry or upset and you need to read thier mind to know which one they want without them telling you to read their mind, you must also do what a woman wants, not what she says, if the woman is on pms, pray for a mass panic in the real world to get away from them because you are on the wrong side of the war always. If you disagree with anything I just said remember that woman are always right so shut up and don't correct any woman."

Everyone was looking at him and Yoruichi asked "Kisuke-kun, wheres your sucker."

Kisuke said "I gave my last one to Naruto just then, why."

His answer was a punch in the stomach and one in the face followed by several kicks and all the males winced.

After this was done they all turned back to look at Naruto and found a note that said "**Cya**."

Siofon screamed "Damn him, he more slippery then Yoruichi."

Yoruichi said "And he has more lives then a cat." as she stops her assualts on her husband and looks at everyone who was staying away from her.

Yamamato said "So...why exactly was there a fight in the 4th squads buildings.

Kushina said "Nothing much sir, Its just my son has 3 woman after his heart and he needs to make a decision about it."

Yamamato rubbed his chin and Byakuya Kuchiki said "If I may sir, it seems to me that this situation is actually quite easily resolved. Captain Commander Shihoin is the Heir to the Shihoin Clan. As you know Yoruichi when she married Kisuke-san officially took his name but since she had her son Minato before they were married and changing her name that made him at the time the last of the Shihoin clan but he officially gave up his name after he returned from his mission in the elemenal country to that of what he went by there so officially Naruto-san who since coming here has officially taken up his clan name the last Shihoin. As such to ensure the honorable Shihoin clan does not die out he does have the right to secure his family name with multiple woman."

A rock to the head was his answer from Naruto who flashstepped there as a cat said "Are you trying to get me killed."

Naruto soon found himself being held up by the scruff of his fur by Siofon who turned him and said "So, where were you hiding Naruto."

Naruto said "meow." as he gave a sad kitty look.

Now there was only one problem with that.

Several shouts of "KAWII" echoed as Naruto soon found himself being crushed to death by Tenten, Ayame, and Siofon.

Yamamato looked at Naruto with looks of pity and said "Well thats all, Naruto, remember to have your 2..."

Siofon said "1, he already passed mine."

Yamamato said "Right, remember to fight Captain Kenpachi as soon as you can. Everyone is dismissed."

Naruto screamed "Help." as the girls crushed him.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and said "Its been a while Ichigo, I see your grandson has as much trouble as you did huh."

Ichigo looked at her and said "Appears so, hows Renji."

Rukia said "Same as always. He's in the real world right now though."

Ichigo nods and said "Im suprised you both don't have a kid yet."

Rukia said "Yes, our duties keep us apart to much for family at this point but I owe duty to my family to have an heir before the next 100 years so it won't be long."

Ichigo nods as Naruto dashes through his feet before the 3 girls ran him over.

Ichigo says "owww." as Orihime begins healing him again and said "Its nice talking with you again Rukia. We should have dinner sometime."

Rukia said "I like that."

Byakuya smirked as he saw Naruto run away from the girls and Rukia asked "Did you have to do that brother. I mean telling about his duties."

Byakuya said "Yes, you remember what my hobby is don't you." as his face takes its normal boring look.

Rukia sighs and said "Yes, seeing Ichigo get beat...I see, so you knew Naruto would escape toward Ichigo huh." not truly believing her brother.

Byakuya held his hand up and cherry blosssoms flew to his location and formed his Zanpakuto and said "I was keeping Naruto-san from fleeing. Thats why he hit me with a rock and with the girls blocking his only other escape route that he had not tried to use yet he had no choice but to go through Ichigo and the rest is history. Come sis, its time for dinner." as he leaves.

Rukia smacked her head and began following him.

Kisuke groaned as he sat up after recovering from the beating and said "What happened."

Just then a cat jumped on his head and he grabbed it and started squezzing it and said "Yoruichi-chan, you returned." as he jumped to his feet and started to spin with the cat in his arms.

A cough was heard an he turned and saw Yoruichi standing there with Siofon, Ayame, and Tenten and the cat said "ooooo swirly like me namey." as he passed out.

Yoruichi walked over to him and sent a small burst of energy to Naruto nose and he shifted back into human form but he was naked as he hit the ground.

Yoruichi blinked and said "Huh, so wheres his cloths."

Kushina said "well we will worry about that later. For now I will take him back to get the rest he was broken from earlier." as she grabs her son and quickly left.

Yoruichi turned and saw 3 blushing woman and said "So Siofon, I now see why you were so interested in my grandson when he first arrived."

Yoruichi turned even redder and Tenten said "But now what do we do. I mean he knows we each feel something for him, does he feel anything for us or..."

Yoruichi said "Relax girl and breath. To answer your question yes, he has feelings for all 3 of you. What they are I don't know. As for what to do about it, why not go on a date with him each to try and figure things out."

Ayame reached behind her back and asked "But who gets first date." as she looked at the other 2 woman.

Tenten looked at the other 2 as did Siofon. Then as if on cue 3 shouts of "Transmute, Sting, Fire." came from the 3 girls.

In that moment both Tenten and Siofon were pinned to the wall by arrows from Ayame who had formed her bow behind her back while the other 2 decided what to do. She smirked and said "I guess that means I get first date." as she quickly left heading toward the 4th squads medical building.

Siofon looked at Tenten who was shocked and said "Did she..."

Tenten said "Did we..."

Siofon and Tenten both lowered their heads in sulks while Yoruichi burst out laughing as the arrows faded away and both girls fell to the ground.

When Naruto awoke again he groaned and said "Thats it, I am just moving my stuff in here." as he raised up and found a change of cloths including his captians jacket and a note and he picked up the note and read

**Dear Naruto-kun, **

**The 3 of us have decided that you are going to go on a date with each of us to determine who you want to be with as well as if you like us. Your first date is with me. Your mother said you should awaken today so meet me around 4 oclock for our date in front of your clan home.**

**Ayame.**

Naruto sighs and said "Great, what now."

Kushina walked in with Yoruichi who closed the door and said "Well son, its time we had a little talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next 2 hours poor Naruto had the dreaded talk about sex, woman, and of coarse from Yoruichi who stated how Siofon was like a daughter to her so she would castrate him if he hurt her grandson or not. It was at that moment Naruto had to agree with something "_It don't matter who you are men, woman rule the world."_

Naruto after that took time and got ready for his date and was on his way to the Shihoin compound when a hell butterfly came and landed on his hand. He blinked and said "Shit, I don't know how to use you."

The butterfly stayed on his hand and Naruto looked around and screamed "HEY, Does anyone know how to use a hell butterfly around here."

Several people looked at him and snickered thinking it was a joke because he had his captains jacket on and who ever heard of a captain who couldn't use a hell butterfly.

Naruto had a vein appear on his head and said "Screw it, lets go see if someones at the house who can use you." as he covered the butterfly and started to run.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived at the clan compound and saw Ayame all dressed up and said "Shit, um Ayame, can our date wait a few moments."

Ayame looked at him confused and asked "Why...oh did you bring me a gift." as she moved his hand and blinked and screamed "BAKA, what kind of gift is a hell butterfly." as she starts to pound on him as he tries to protect the butterfly.

The noise and cries of pain draw several peoples attention and Siofon stepped out of the house with Tenten and asked "Whats going on here."

Naruto groaned and showed the hell butterfly and Ayame said "The idiot here brought me a hell butterfly as a gift."

Siofon looked at the butterfly for a moment and said "Actually, I think its got a message and waiting to deliver it."

Naruto moaned "Thats why I wanted to wait a moment on our date. I don't know how to use the hell butterflies yet and everyone thought I was joking." as he rubbed his bruised ribs.

Ayame looked sheepish and Tenten smacked her head and said "What kind of Captain don't know how to use a hell butterfly. Even I know how to."

Naruto said "Well sorry ms. perfect. I been constantly busy and no one showed me yet. Ask Siofon here, she was my teacher for the most part."

Both Ayame and Tenten looked at Siofon who looked sheepish and held her hand up and the butterfly flew to it and she said "Message for Captain Commandernote C.C. from now on. Shihoin from the elemental countries..field agent Dustin, retransmitted by 12 squad over. Agent dustin request immediate visit from C.C. Shihoin at his location over. Request states if C.C. Shihoin can't make it in the next 3 days both field agent Dustin and field agent Teuchi will be either compromised or eradicated. Over."

Ayame and Tentens eyes went wide as they whispered "dad." and Naruto frowned and said "Siofon, contact the 12 squad and ask them to re-establish contact with either agent. Ask what is the nature of their emergency so we know if its friendlies or enemies. If contacts not made in 2 hours contact me while I plan how to proceed."

Siofon immeditely used the same hell butterfly to relay the massage and Naruto looked at Ayame and Tenten and asked "How good are you both now."

Tenten said "I can use my shikai but I don't have my bankai yet. I can use standard flashstep around the same speed as my grandfather but compared to Yoruichi I am slow. I can't use chakra any longer. They told me that if you actually become a shinigami it fixes the problem with chakra but most souls can't become soul reapers."

Ayame said "I am currently a little better then an apprentice quincy."

Naruto nods and said "Right, I understand you can use your quincy powers without a gigai right."

A voice from behind them said "Yes and No." as Kisuke appeared.

Naruto nods and said "Just the man I wanted to see. I need 3 of the new gigais ready to goto the elemental countries in 2 hours. I need 2 of them with captain supression seals on them. Can you get them for me."

Kisuke nods and asked "I can guess the 3 of you are going but whose the other captain."

Naruto said "I don't know yet. I do know that I want another captain though since I am not properly trained yet for anything that may require assistance from soul society and I don't know if everyone has been informed of my recent promotion yet so incase the one guy who don't know is on the other end of the hell butterfly I still can prove authorization."

Kisuke said "Right, get started with what you need and I will get the 4 bodies ready. Unless you use a special gate Ayame won't be able to use her powers either so I will have one ready for her as well." as he walks back into compound.

Naruto turned to Ayame and Tenten and said "Both of you get ready incase its a trap."

Tenten asked "Do you really think it could be one."

Naruto said "Maybe, remember I am not the most popular guy around and since I was told there were some people after the tailed demons they might be after me and found out your dads were our sensei and using them to find me. Lets hope its just something simple though."

Siofon said "Sir, I can have the 2nd squad on standby incase its a trap. I know both Dustin and Teuchi and if they actually had to fight and were defeated then it could be a strong enemy, perhaps even the new Hollow I have read the reports on."

Naruto said "I don't want to be showing favoritism by having an entire squad ready if in fact its just something simple."

Siofon said "I understand sir but let me be the other captian who accompany your group. I am a stealth expert and I am nearly as fast as you sir so..."

Tenten said "Wait, what, you mean Naruto faster then you."

Naruto glanced at Tenten and Siofon said "Naruto may actually be faster then his grandmother Yoruichi. I know hes faster then I am though."

Naruto said "Very well Siofon, I will accept you comming along but I want you to remain hidden unless I call for you. You will be our back up should the need requires but first let me warn all 3 of you about this new Hollow. I know Siofon has read the basic report on it and we are still trying to gather data but he has a colored spiral mask with one eye. In fact he looks like he would be human if it were not for the fact I saw him consume 3 minos grandes after his formed changed. Anyways I do know hes from the elemental countries because he used ninjutsu when I fought him. If you encounter him run, do not fight him, run. That goes for you as well Siofon."

Siofon was shocked by this and asked "Why. Don't you want us to stop him."

Naruto sighed and said "Siofon, with 10 of us including the vizard girl, tousen, the seated officers and myself only one of us was even able to scratch him and that was tousen with a small nick on his arm. He stood in front of me never moving that I could see for over 10 minutes with me swinging my Zanpakuto through him and I never once touched him all the while he was laughing and joking like it was a picnic. Think about it. I don't know how he did it but if we can't touch him, we can't hurt him so until we get more info on him and figure out how to stop him I am placing orders for a flee on site from him. Hopefully we can get some info on him and take him out before more like him come along or hopefully keep him attacking only hollows. As of yet he seems to be leaving shinigamis and regular souls alone."

Siofon was shocked and both Ayame and Tenten seemed scared by this and all nod showing they accept his orders. Siofon said "For a new leader you seem to be covering your bases with this plan."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Actually...its not my plan. The sandaime Hokage told me about a situation like this when I was younger when the Nidaime Hokage was tricked into an ambush when he thought he was meeting allies and was killed. They tried it also against the Sandaime but he came up with this plan to protect himself and wound up capturing the leader of a smaller nation who allied with the enemy and made an example out of them. I don't plan to go that far but at least covering my bases should sound like a good leader I think."

Siofon nods and Tenten said "I think with you taking other peoples advice is going to make you a great leader Naruto but we need to get ready incase dad and them are really in danger."

Naruto nods and said "Tenten, Ayame, I want you both to listen to me and don't make any rash decision that could get us all killed...well at least the 3 of us, Your dead once before right."

Siofon said "Actually no. I was born in soul society."

Naruto said "Well, thats interesting, then I don't want any of us to die so lets be careful." as he quickly left to get ready.

A little later Naruto, Tenten and Siofon were all in the new gigai and Ayame asked "Whats special about those Gigai Naruto and why can't you use your regular bodies."

Siofon said "Those were designed specifically for the elemental countries. At the time your parents were sent we had not created them but now we have but since you were each born there you had a real body instead of an already spirit body like we have been using. Unless you go through the same gate you came through to get here your bodies would be invisible to people unless they were highly spirit influenced people. That particular gate was made so you could use your spirit attacks in the elemental countries but if you use the regular one to get to a specific place quickly like we are doing then you need these gigais. They will act just like your real bodies and feel like a bathing suit over your entire body but if you wear it to long then you start merging with it which is another reason we don't use these that often. Now lets go." as she walked toward the main gate.

Naruto approached the guards and asked "Has the gate been set to the location we asked."

The guard said "Yes Naruto-sama."

Naruto nods and the gate opens and a hell butterfly starts leading them quickly down the tunnel. While they were running Siofon asked "I meant to say something earlier Naruto but why did you say the guy who was using the hell butterfly. Don't you know how we keep contact on missions."

Naruto said "Actually no. I only was in the real world for about 2 minutes and we were in the woods when I accidently walked into Hueco Mundo. Hell I don't even know the right way to do the soul burial yet since my Zanpakuto frees souls I could have had started sending souls from Huecco Mundo if I did."

Siofon frowned and said "I guess that makes since. You were put in the express lane to learn combat. I was more worried about teaching you stealth, speed, and tiajutsu, and you really did not learn anything from Kenpachi and his squad so you learned to fight directly in battle. I will help you fix the things we skipped over later."

Naruto frowned and said "Alright but I don't really think Kibo spells are my thing. I mean I use most of my spirit energy for either Shunpo or my Zanpakuto. You know what my other use for it is."

Siofon nods and Ayame said "I see light up ahead. Where we coming out at anyways."

Siofon said "Truthfully I don't know the name of the place we are heading. The only time I came here was in Konoha."

Naruto said "Were here." as they stepped out of the tunnel.

As the doorway opened up in the elemental country Naruto stepped out first and saw they were actually in the air so he began to airwalk. The others followed quickly and Naruto closed his eyes and Siofon gasped and said  
Spirit ribbons." as Naruto quickly grabbed a red one that was not from the 4 of them and said "This way." as they quickly started following the ribbon.

About 30 minutes later after following the ribbon Naruto frowned and said "Ayame, Tenten, I want you both to go first while carring me in my cat form. I learned I can change my cloths in this form if I don't hold it for more then an hour. After that they dissolve. Siofon, I want you to stay away. If you feel me release my bankai send for help and get the others out of here."

Siofon said "But..."

Naruto shut her up with a glare as she flinched and nods and Naruto quickly changed into a cat and Ayame grabbed him and both landed not to far away from where their fathers were.

As they approached they remained quite and soon walked into a small clearing in the woods. As they did they saw both their fathers who said "Ayame, Tenten."

Both girls ran over to their dad and Tenten sat Naruto down and said "Whats going on dad. We got a message said you needed to see Naruto and us and..."

A voice said "About that, where is Naruto." drawing the girls attention and seeing a white haired man with red lines on his cheek and Ayame powered up her bow and said "Who are you."

Teuchi said "Relax Ayame, this is Jiraiya, Naruto god father, and the other 2 who are with him were sent by the Hokage 2 check on Naruto."

Tenten looked around and said "I can tell ones in the trees to the right but wheres the other one." as she moved her hand closer together. The cat ran into the woods to the left.

Jiraiya said "Come on down Uchiha, you been caught."

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and looked at Tenten with disgust on his face and Jiraiya said "Whats wrong Kakashi, come on out."

A body falling into the clearing was the answer to his comment as Naruto stepped out of the clearing behind where Kakashi body was and said "Sorry about that but I didn't recognise him besides his headband from Konoha and I only heard about you from the Hokage. As far as I know this guy could have been one of the idiots back in Konoha." as both Teuchi and Dustin went wide eyed seeing the white Captains jacket but couldn't see which division but could tell this was Naruto having seen the real him before.

Jiraiya asked "Who are you and where is Naruto."

Naruto ignored him and looked at Sasuke who held a kunai in his hand and said "First tell me, what is the teme there planning to do with a kunai. If you want answer I don't take kindly to threats." as he showed that in his right hand he held his Zanpakuto ready to draw.

Jiraiya said "Stand down Uchiha."

Sasuke sneered and said "Why, he knocked out Kakashi-sensei so I don't think I should." and thought "_this guys powerful to take out Kakashi. I must learn his secrets."_

Kakashi started to groan and Naruto stepped away from him and said "Ayame, Tenten, take you dads and go. I am sure you both have a lot to talk about. Teme, you and your sensei here whoever he is can go also. I don't feel like talking about S-rank secrets with someone who doesn't have authorization to know them. I will stay and answer any questions Jiraiya here has."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Jiraiya frowned and said "Kakashi, take your student and head back to camp. I will talk to this guy and meet up with you later. Take the girls with you and..."

Naruto said "No deal. No more possible hostages. You want answer just you and me, or is it your like most of the idiots in Konoha and didn't really care for you godson but instead just sent money to help your concience." looking him right in the eye.

Jiraiya flinched and said "Fine, Kakashi take your student and head back to camp."

Naruto notice Sasuke glance at the girls as they left and went wide eyed a moment and said "Before you go Teme, whats with your eyes, why did they turn red like that."

Jiraiya, Kakashi who was standing now and Sasuke looked at him and Sasuke said "Its the Sharingan, my bloodline." with arragance in his voice.

Naruto said "Hmm, interesting. I recently seen an eye like that but it was different. Instead of 2 commas in each eye it had a complete circle and 3 comma with also 3 lines coming from it. Is it the same bloodline. I mean if it is is kind of Hollow." as he shot a look at Tenten and Ayame whose eyes went wide eyed a moment and both nod slowly began taking their dad away.

Each of the males there frowned but Naruto and Kakashi said "Where did you say you seen an eye like that."

Naruto said "Just a guy who I fought. A real commedian if you ask me. I just was wondering since he wore a mask if it was possible to be the same bloodline but I think we wasted enough time, and I have things I have to do so let me speak with Jiraiya so I may leave."

Kakashi said "Im afraid thats not going to happen now. You see, we allowed you to let the girls leave with their fathers because you obviously seem to be the leader here but we want to know where Naruto Uzumaki is."

Naruto smirked as he said "Really, Well Naruto Uzumaki never existed. In fact Jiraiya here should know that better then anyone."

Kakashi went to grab Naruto and his hand fazed through him and said "Shit, bunshin." as he started to look around.

Sasuke began to run toward where the girls were and to the shock of everyone Naruto right foot implanted in his stomach launching him into a tree and he said as Sasuke fell limp "Actually no, your just slow." as he stood back up straight.

Kakashi raised his headband and frowned as he looked at Naruto and said "Who are you."

Naruto said "Its common curtosy to say your own name first when you request someone elses."

Kakashi said "Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto frowns and said "I see, Kakashi, your also one of the people who know who my parents were."

Kakashi went wide eyed and Jiraiya said "Naruto."

Naruto nods and Jiraiya said "Prove it."

Naruto said "And how do you want me to do that, summon furball power, show you the seal, show you the scars from beatings I took. I don't have to play 20 questions with you. Point blank you used 2 people I consider precious to me as bargaining chips to get me here. I don't believe either of you have ever stepped foot in my life that I can remember and I have a photographic memory so if you don't mind I got things to do. I don't answer to either of you so piss off." as he started to leave.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto and said "Wait, you say you have a photographic memory yet you failed the accademy 3 times. Explain."

Naruto said "Simple, I can't perform bunshin because I had to much chakra and not enough control since nobody ever taught me any way to fix it because of Kyuubi. As for book grades when your teachers take your books for asking a question or throw you out of class or put genjutsu on your test even an idiot can tell nothing you do will let you pass. Now if you will excuse me, I have family to get back to and a date as well."

Jiraiya said "Wait, what family." still not believing this guy.

Naruto said "None of your business. Now if you don't mind, I still have several months before I have to return to that hell we call Konoha so goodbye." as he disappeared before their eyes.

Jiraiya frowned and said "Do you think that was him Kakashi."

Kakashi said "No, in fact I can't be sure that he was even here. I mean he didn't have a chakra signature."

A female voice said "That's because he no longer can use chakra." making both men turn and see a black hair woman with a white jacket and Jiraiya said "Well pretty lady, whats your name."

The woman said "I see Minato was not joking about how lecherous you are Jiraiya."

Kakashi asked "Who are you and what do you mean that he is no longer able to use chakra."

The woman said "I won't tell you my name but I am currently Naruto-sama personal bodyguard. He does not care for people who he does not trust but I do know that you saved his life on several occasion Inu so I will tell you a little info. I won't tell you about his family but in the process to allow him to access his family bloodline Kyuubi was forced from his body. We don't know what happened to it and personally we don't care. If he survived and decideds to attack Konoha again it is what you deserve for how you treated the heir to the Shihoin clan. As for not being able to use chakra its required to be able to use his bloodline. Now please do not harrass Teuchi and Dustin again because they have served as informants faith fully for you for many years Jiraiya and just because they happen to allow Naruto to meet his remaining family as well as learn to use his bloodline they should not be punished. Especially with what hes been through, going 14 years believing his parents abandoned him and living in hatred and abuse. Good day." as she disappeared like Naruto.

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya were stunned by what the woman said and Kakashi felt his eye was still uncovered and covered it up and said "What do you think Jiraiya."

Jiraiya frowned and said "I think we should inform the Hokage that Kyuubi could be free. We won't know until we can talk to Naruto himself without him running off if that was him. I do have a few questions that I want to ask but I think that if we try to force Teuchi and Dustin to answer them things could get bad pretty quick. If that was Naruto, hes gotten good enough to get a drop on you and took out the Uchiha as well as moving at speeds I think I might be hard pressed to keep as was that girl. Also if you notice while all 4 of them were here I never once was able to detect any of them except for Teuchi daughter and she felt like a civilian but she used a bow of energy. For now I think we should take your student back to get treated and inform the Hokage of this."

Kakashi nods and grabs Sasuke as they start to leave.

A few miles away Naruto was leaning against a tree when Siofon appeared and Naruto asked "So what did you do."

Siofon said "Drew their attention elsewhere. For now they know you don't have Kyuubi and also you can't use chakra as well as having a bloodline. I figure your shapeshifting can qualify for that. I told them I was your body gaurd. That should throw their attention away."

Naruto sighs and nods and looks over at Teuchi who asked "So, what squad naruto."

Naruto smirked and Siofon said "Its Captain Commander Shihoin now."

Both Dustin and Teuchi were stunned and Naruto said "Also, your both going to be a grandfather."

Both men paled as Tenten and Ayame went beat red. At that moment Naruto burst out laughing and said "Just joking. So, hows it going."

The beat down Naruto recieved from all 5 people there made Tsunade beating Jiraiya look like a kiddy slap.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto groaned after everyone calmed down and stood back up slowly and Siofon snorts and said "So, how much damage did you actually take from that."

Naruto said "Not much actually. I made a shield around my body with retsu that took 90 percent of every punch so I might have a few bruises but that many at one time still hurt." He then glanced around the clearing and said "Weird, I could of sworn I just felt another person here."

Everyone looked confused and Teuchi asked "So tell me, how the hell did you become Captain Commander in a little over 3 months Naruto and whats with calling yourself Shihoin now. I mean technically its true and all but I thought you would have continued going by the other name you had."

Naruto frowned and said "My family name for all purposes is Shihoin. Just because my mother and father changed their names for the mission here does not mean that they actually gave up their real names. Besides I got a new start in life and decided to get rid of that cursed name."

Dustin nods and said "So your really the head of Gotei 13 now."

Naruto sighed and said "After I fight Kenpachi I will be. The rest of the captains agreed that I am to take over for Yamamato after I fought and forced him to use his Bankai. Not to mention I survived in Hueco Mundo for 2 fucking months. God I hate that place." as he leaned against a tree again and winced as he felt a bruise on his shoulder.

Naruto sighed and said "Look, if you don't mind everyone, now that this is taken care of I need to get back to Soul Society. I got some things I need to take care of for the 1st division. Tenten, Ayame, you both can go ahead and stay a little while before returning. Captain Siofon, I got 2 request."

Siofon asked "Whats with all the formality stuff now Naruto. Whats wrong."

Naruto said "Nothing Captain Siofon, I just need to get back to Soul Society but my 2 request are would you mind staying here and helping Ayame and Tenten back after they have a chance to visit with their fathers as well as inform them about the flee on sight order I am issuing for the new Hollow."

Siofon said "Sure, no problem." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "Good, my second request is could you open a portal for me. I have nod had a chance to learn to do it yet."

Siofon pulls out her sword and plunges it into the air in front of her and part of it disappears and she twist her wrist and 2 doors opened up and Naruto said "Thank you Captain Siofon and I will meet with you later at my earliest convienance to continue my training." as he walked through.

As the door closed Tenten asked "Whats up with him." in a confused voice.

Ayame said "Really, he wasn't like this before we met those guys earlier. Did something happen after we left."

Siofon frowned and said "Besides telling Jiraiya and Kakashi off and knocking out the Uchiha no. He just seemed to have gotten hostile toward them the longer he was around them. It really got bad after the Uchiha kid looked at both of you with his Sharingan. Maybe it has something to do with the new Hollow but I don't know somethings not right."

Inside the tunnel between worlds Naruto was holding his chest and said "No, not again. Please no." in a pained gasp breath as he fell to his knees and curled into a fetal position and whimpered in pain. The hell butterfly that was hovering around him to help guide to the end of the tunnel was suddenly killed by Naruto as he opened his eyes which flashed a different color before he closed his eyes again in pain.

Teuchi sighed and said "Maybe its just hes finally happy and hates having to see a reminder of Konoha. Especially that Uchiha kid. If you remember hes always hated him for his arragance."

Dustin said "Maybe its just stress. I mean think about it, he finally is with his parents, grandparents and realised that he has to go back soon. You know how hard its been for us all these years away from Soul Society."

Teuchi nod and said "So, hows both of your training going."

Tenten said "I have my shikai but not my bankai. Mom said shes going to kick your ass for not coming with us though."

Dustin looked sheepish and said "Sorry dear but I have to keep the cover up here. We can't let people find out about Soul reapers, Hollows, quincy and all that. So what about you Ayame. Hows your training."

Teuchi looked at his daughter who said "Well I am pretty good so far. Grandpa Ishada said I am about as good as he was at age 13. Mom has also been teaching me a few things like her sure shot and things like that. I haven't actually left Soul Society yet though so I don't know how I would fair against a Hollow."

Teuchi nod and said "Well thats good, How about your other 3 grandparents, how do you like them."

Ayame said "Well Grandpa Chad is ok and grandma Tatsuki are fun to be with. I learned some hand to hand combat from them but I am no where near as good as them. I did learn a few things from Grandma Nemu though but her father keeps her busy."

Teuchi nods and Dustin said "What about your grandparents. Hows it feel having a grandfather who looks younger then your dad."

Tenten snorts and said "Grandma Momo is fun but Grandpa Toshiro needs to have a few training sessions with Lee. I swear he reminds me of a Nara sometimes. As for Grandpa Jinta I have to say hes an idiot who likes playing sports to much. I mean who walks around trying to play baseball with peoples skulls. As for Grandma Ururu shes funny but I hate seeing her let grandpa Jinta treat her like a servent sometimes but she said that she actually enjoys it. I don't understand her."

Teuchi said "So what about Naruto, how has meeting his family been."

Siofon said "Actually, not to good. Hes only met Minato once and I think hes avoiding him. Hes spent some times with Yoruichi but not much and besides when hes put into the hospital for over doing it he has not spoken to Kushina and I think he plans to kill Kisuke. As for Ichigo, hes had a few captain meetings with him and talked probably 2 times if hes lucky. I don't think hes actually met his grandma Orihime yet. I was his personal instructor for the first month and he defeated everyone in the 2nd division but me since we didn't actually fight at the time and then he accidently got trapped in Huecco Mundo for 2 months. If it was not for his Zanpakutos special abilities he probably would have died."

Dustin asked "So how has his actual training been and whats his Zanpakuto do."

Siofon said "Well, its called Arracnor Kage and as its name states it eats shadows and converts them to spirit energy for him. It also has the ability to turn Hollows back into normal souls. Thats how he survived in Huecco Mundo. He freed alot of souls including some Shinigami, a vizard, and Tosen."

Dustin froze and Teuchi said "As in the traitor Tousen, the guy who was supposedly killed 400 years ago."

Siofon nods and said "One in the same. Apparently the last attack on him did not kill him but a Hollow quickly found him and consumed his souls turning him into one. Anyways since he was the most help getting all those souls Naruto freed back to soul society plus giving us info on the new Hollow hes been placed in the 12th division with nearly no spirit energy until he proves himself. As for Naruto training, his flashstep is faster then me and maybe faster then Yoruichi but I don't know since I am keeping that a secret until his training is complete. Hes reached his Bankai already and his Zanpakuto is light based. The first ever."

Teuchi asked "So what really happened with Kyuubi."

Siofon said "According to Kisuke he weakened the seal before bringing them into Soul Society since Kyuubi is not allowed there because hes one of Kami pets. He then finished breaking free the moment the stepped into the archway and Naruto was forced to either become a shinigami or a hollow and die in the archway since it broke his soul chain. Kyuubi gone back into Hybernation and won't be back for probably around 200 years or so and hopefully by then we can return everyone here back to the real human world."

Dustin sighed and said "Have they figured out any way to fix the problem with the souls here yet."

Siofon said "Not that I know of. 12th division is working on it as much as they can. Kisuke has been doing his own research but so far the only way we have come across is the traditional way by having a person who has enough spirit energy become a shinigami but since we got around 400000 souls thats going to take a while since we can't let people get to strong or they will attract Hollows to eat their souls. Its all a big mess thanks to the war with Aizen."

Teuchi nods and said "So how much longer are we going to need to stay here before the kids take over."

Siofon frowns and said "for now I would say keep up your other work until we can find out what the humans are wanting the bijuu for and stop them. If they cause a mass death with the bijuu we won't be able to save everyone before the Hollows devour their souls. That reminds me, If you see a Hollow who looks human with a spiral mask and one eye whole with an eye that looks sort of like the Uchiha Sharingan Naruto has issued flee on site orders. When he fought the guy in Huecco Mundo it made fun of him and he was never even able to touch him going full out with the other soul reapers help and only one put a scratch on him and that was it. He also said the Hollow had the ability to use Ninjutsu so either hes been here or from here but we don't have enough info on him yet."

Both men nod and Siofon said "Ok girls, I am going to give you both about an hour to talk with your dads while I do a patrol of the area for any souls who need to be sent. When I get back we need to head to Soul Society before we draw 2 much attention. Understand."

Both nod and Siofon jumps into the air and begans airwalking and flashstepping checking the area for souls.

After she was gone the girls started visiting with their dads and a frog that was in the lake nearby went underwater before going up in smoke.

Jiraiya who was traveling with Kakashi suddenly went wide eyed and said "Well thats interesting. I wonder..."

Kakashi asked "Wonder what." as they jumped from tree to tree with Sasuke in front a few yards still holding his ribs.

Jiraiya glanced at Sasuke and said "If what my Kagebunshin spy just over heard is real. If it is then us and our grandkids won't have to worry about **that **in their lives and the rest pretty much confirmed what the kid said."

Kakashi said "Really, anything else."

Jiraiya said "Oh yeah but you wouldn't believe me. I don't want to believe it myself but then again it could be true."

Kakashi asked "Oh, give me a clue."

Jiraiya said "The kid met his parents...alive."

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jiraiya with a shocked look and Jiraiya said "I will explain later." glancing at Sasuke who had stopped and looked back at the 2 men as Jiraiya started heading toward Konoha again.

Around an hour later Siofon returned to where the girls were who looked completely emberrased and she asked "Whats wrong."

Dustin said "Just in time Siofon, could you get something for the girls when you return."

Siofon said "I guess, why."

Dustin quickly wrote something down and said "I want these items given to both girls and you might want some yourself."

Siofon blinked and opened the scroll and went wide eyed

**Birth Control, Condums, Contraseptives, pregnancy tests.**

Siofon started to waive her hands in front of her and said "Woah, wait, what the hells going on here."

Teuchi said "We heard about how all 3 of you are after Naruto. Since hes such a spontanios person and probably never even had the talk I want you woman to be prepared incase accidents occur. Dustin and I both don't want to be grandparents until our daughters are married and you don't have time for it right now."

Siofon looked at both men and said "Sting all enemies to death." as she released her Zanpakuto and said "Now, what was that." as she blasted both with Spirit pressure.

Both men gulped and proceeded to be beat down by 3 very emberrased and pissed woman.

After they were done Siofon said "I feel better now."

Tenten said "So do I."

Ayame eeped and said "My date." as she looked at both girls.

Siofon sighed and said "Come on, lets go break loverboy from the damn paperwork." as she used her Zanpakuto and opened the portal again.

They stepped in and started walking toward soul society when a whimpering sound was heard and Tenten asked in a scared voice "Whats that."

Siofon sighed and said "Probably a soul that got lost on the way to soul society. Strange though since I didn't feel anyone else from soul society back there in that world." as they continued to walk.

A few minutes later they saw a figure in a fetal position and all 3 instantly recognised the person as Naruto and they ran to him.

When they got to him they gasped at the sight of him and Ayame asked "What happened."

Siofon saw he was wounded but the wounds looked self inflicted and said "I don't know. Help me get him up and back to Soul Society."

The Ayame and Tenten helped pick him up and he whimpered even more to their touch and they started to drag him toward the exit.

Siofon looked back at the spot where Naruto was laying to see how much blood he spilled and went wide eyed and thought "_what the hells going on here."_

She quickly followed both girls but took Tenten place and said "Tenten, I want you to run ahead and distract the guards at the gate. Draw their attention away from the door and toward the execution grounds until after we pass by. Then head to the Shihion compound and have Yoruichi bring you to the hotspring, she will know what your talking about. Tell her its an emergency and don't tell anyone why but only her. Do you understand."

Tenten said "Yes but why."

Siofon said "I will explain later but please go. Ayame, when we get close I want you to use every ounce of speed you can and follow my lead with him and don't stop no matter what understand."

Ayame nod and Tenten took off ahead of them. As they saw the light ahead Siofon started flashstepping and Ayame kept up as best as she could but felt like she was being dragged.

Tenten when she cleared the door screamed "man what a rush, that was great. I can't believe it. The flames of youth burn brightly" as she started dancing away from the gate but causing a scene while she saw Ayame and Siofon who blinked at her as she said the last one before they were gone and Tenten then said "Better then sex." as she took off running toward the Shihoin clan house.

About 20 minutes later following Yoruichi to the 'hotspring' she found herself several miles away from soul society in a mountain cave and Yoruichi said "So whats so important you would want me here Siofon."

Siofon sighed and moved aside to allow her to see Naruto and her eyes went wide and said "oh..." quitely.


	10. Chapter 10

Siofon said "Oh...oh...OH. Is that all you can say when you see your grandson in this conditions. I mean OH JUST SOUNDS SO...I thought I said only to bring Yoruichi." as she looked at Tenten.

Tenten looked confused and said "I did."

Siofon looked back toward Soul Society and said "Shit, theres a small group heading this way and we can't let them see Naruto like this."

Yoruichi said "I think its to late for that. I recognise the retsu of a few of them and besides. I asked them to come."

Siofon turned to her former master with shock and asked "WHY." as she tried to control her rage.

Yoruichi said "Your to young to know about whats going on so sit down and watch. None of you 3 were suspose to find out about this but its to late now. All will be explained when they get her and I promise you, we will do everything we can for Naruto."

Siofon glared at Yoruichi before she walked over to Naruto who was whimpering agian in a pool of blood.

A few moments later a group of people arrived and Yoruichi screamed "Were over here."

As the group came closer Tenten, Ayame, and Siofon saw Kushina, Minato, Kisuke, Orihime, Ichigo, Hiyori, Byakuya Kuchiki, Emi, Isis, Ishada, Nemu, and Kenpachi all arive.

Siofon asked "Whats going on here, why are there 3 captains, her Yoruichi."

Kushina walked over to Naruto and said "Its getting worse. I guess I wasn't strong enough to hold it off."

Tenten looked at her and Hiyori said "It started after he ran into that new Hollow in Huecco Mundo. It was at first just a few on his arms but now its on over half his body. It won't be long before the change starts also."

Ichigo sighed and said "Kushina dear, you and Orihime do what you can to help him. Minato, Byakuya, Hiyori, each of you prepare for this. I already explained what is most likely going to happen. If it goes through 2 cycles with each of us I am trusting you Ishada, and Isis to neutralize his movements to allow Kenpachi to finish it."

Kenpachi said "I don't like this Ichigo. It does not feel like honorable to me."

Hiyori said "71 minutes. Thats the longest it has ever taken Kenpachi and that was Ichigo. If he goes pass the 80 minutes we are giving him he will be lost. Its the risk you take when you force a living spirit to become a shinigami instead of seeking it out through meditation."

Siofon stepped in front of Naruto and said "Hold it, no one is coming any closer to him until you tell us whats going on."

Kushina sighed and said "Every since Naruto returned from Huecco Mundo when he sleeps his shapeshifting bloodline does this to him because hes fighting himself in his mind or rather he fighting the person that was created by that hollow in Huecco Mundo."

Yoruichi looked at Tenten, Ayame and Siofon and said "The curse of the shapeshifting ability is that it reflects your emotional state. I am sure you both remember Tenten and Ayame when you all first arrived her in Soul Society how his scars he hid suddenly disappeared. I knew what it was but never said anything because its mine and his secret to have. Its because he felt pure.

Anyways as Kushina said something happened to him mentally in Huecco Mundo and based on what Hiyori said it all started from that new Hollow. Ever since then when he sleeps he is constantly being forced to relive his past. Kushina here has a special ability with her Zanpakuto that allows her to enter peoples minds and interact with memories. When this first happened she came to me for advice and I told her about our ability. She then went into his mind and she tried to help and it seemed to be working but she can only do so much herself at a time so every time he was sent to the 4th squad shes been trying to make things better but its obvious something has recently happened that gave the other...thing a power boost in fighting him and it looks like hes losing badly. As more and more of his body is covered in those wounds you see the other thing is getting more power over his body. If it gets total control of his mind then the Naruto we know will be gone."

Ayame asked "Is that why your all getting ready to kill him."

Hiyori said "No, thats only part of the problem. The other half is whats wrong with his fingers there." drawing everyones attention.

Tenten asked "What is that." as she saw white clay on his fingers.

Hiyori said "If you don't know this yet I will try to explain it as best as I can. Shinigamis and Hollows both come from a soul and the soul can become either one however there has been theorized that there are natural stopper that keeps shinigamis from turning into hollows and hollows from turning into Shinigami. Because of an accident several hundred years ago 8 shinigamis were turned into what is known as Vizard or Hollowfied Shingimamis. I am the last survivor of the original 8. We were originally ordered to be killed so we fled from Soul Society to the Human world where we teamed up against Aizen in the end and we lost our life and I was turned into a Hollow. The accident was caused by an invention of Kisuke over here.

Anyways besides that invention that was destroyed that caused the birth of what you call chakra there are 2 other ways to turn a soul into a Vizard. The first is to do a soul burial in the middle of a soul being consumed by a Hollow at the exact moment the true change is happening. It has only happened once and the soul that it happened to was immediately destroyed because it mind completely destroyed itself and it was a mindless beast. The other time was when a living soul was forced to become a Shinigami by having its soul chain destroyed while the body is alive. Ichigo who was that person that became a Vizard is the only other known Vizard...until now. The spirit that creates his Zanpakuto because of the emotional strain on Naruto soul is changing from a shinigami to a Hollow. Nothing can stop that and Naruto is going to have to face it in battle in his mind. While that is going on his body will fight on instinct so we are going to trap it inside a barrier and take turns fighting it at 10 minute intrevals. Each of us have fought a vizard before so we know what to expect." pointing to the 4 who prepared to fight him.

Kisuke stepped forward and said "So in other words Naruto is not only fighting the thing that is destroying his body as we speak but is also fixing to start being attacked by his very own Zanpakuto inside of him. If the other thing wins and Naruto is destroyed it will be the thing that will fight the Zanpakuto and whover wins will change either into most likely an Espada or a Vizard. If Naruto can't win within 80 minutes of the time the Zanpakuto begins his attack then we will have to kill him because the Naruto we all know will be gone."

Kushina sighed and said "I guess I am ready."

Tenten said "Ready for what." trying to get all the information in her head about whats going on.

Kushina said "I am going to go inside his mind and try to fight the thing that is taking over him so he will have a fighting chance against his Zanpakuto.

Ayame frowned and said "but you have said that you couldn't do much on your own."

Kushina said "Your right, I only can get so far before I have to turn back because of the emotional pain it causes me. You have to understand I watched as my son was beat, starve, abused, and other things."

Siofon frowned and said "What is Nemu and Emi doing here. I can guess Orihime is here to make the shield and I figure Kisuke is going to be using kido along with Yoruichi to bind Naruto when he attacks to give you all more time. Ishada and Isis are to slow him down also."

Kushina said "Thier going in with me. Hopefully the 3 of us can stop what ever it is."

Siofon said "Wait, other can go in with you." as she turned to Kushina

Kushina frowned and said "Yes Siofon and I know you care for my son like the other 2 girls here but you have to understand. Its not a walk in the park. You will be interacting with the memories in a way and if you die in there you will die. Its not pretty. In fact I honestly don't know how hes even alive through just the little bit that I have seen or at least sane. Its why Yoruichi and I decided we were going to keep this a secret from you because we thought that each of you have feelings for him and would want to help and the only way to help is in his mind and if you change toward him it could cause a relaps. That is why we wanted to keep you 3 from finding out."

Siofon said "I'm going. I am a captain and I have seen some of his life so I know its bad. I can handle it. I am not going to leave his side." with strong conviction in her voice.

Kushina sighed and said "Alright, we got to hurry, hes losing fast. All you got to do is sit down around my Zanpakuto and channel you retsu toward it. My healing spirits will deal with taking our souls inside but you have to understand. Its not without risk and though time runs different in the mind if Naruto is killed with us inside we will die also."

Siofon nods and Kushina stabs her Zanpakuto into the ground and she sat down directly across from Naruto. Nemu and Emi both sat down forming a triangle and Siofon sat down forming a diamond and she began to channel her retsu toward the Zanpakuto. Just then Ayame and Tenten both sat dow one on the right of Siofon and one on the left of Siofon. As they also began to channel Retsu.

Kushina looked at all 3 and said "Are you sure."

Tenten said "he saved my life, I am going to return the favor."

Ayame said "I felt helpless when he was lost in Heuco Mundo. I have a chance to help him now so I won't be left behind this time. Besides he's not getting out of our first date by dying."

Tenten looked at Ayame and said "Oh sure, rub that in our faces." with a smile.

Kushina sighed and said "They are definately your daughters Emi and Isis. Well lets go. Save my soul dreamcatcher."

The Zanpakuto changed color from blue to red and Kushina said "Soul drive."

Just then 4 balls of light shot out of her Zanpakuto and formed a square around the 6 woman before they disappeared as the light shot toward Naruto who was still on the ground.

As this happened Minato closed his eyes to say a silent prayer and said "How long."

Ichigo said "We will wait until 3/4 of his body is covered or the Hollow begins to spread. Its all we can do now. Orihime, please be ready to put up that shield like you were taught."

Orihime nods and she sats down and thinks "_please be careful my child and bring your son back to us."_

Inside Naruto the 6 woman appeared and Kushina blinked as she looked around and said "Its changed, the last time I was here there was only one tunnel." as she looked around and saw they had arrived in what loked like a hub of somesort in a sewer where there were 10 tunnels.

Emi said "We should split up and do what we can since we don't have much time."

Tenten asked "exactly what do we do. I mean how do we help a memory."

Kushina said "You confront it and help the naruto in the memory any way you can. I usually either comfort him or kill whoevers hurting him. It won't destroy the memory but it will make the memory lose its power to hurt him. This is mostly emotional support to show him hes not facing all the pain alone. Thats how I have been able to describe it over the years I helped others. Just be careful, like I said, these may just be memories but they can hurt or kill you."

Everyone nods and Kushina looked at each of the tunnels before taking one. Emi and Nemu both took a tunnel each. Tenten looked at Ayame and Siofon and said "for Naruto." as she put her hand out.

Ayame smiled and said "for Naruto."

Siofon put her hand over the other 2 woman and said "Hai."

A voice said "Well this is interesting." drawing all 3 womans attention.

There stood a shadow with part of his face covered like a hollow and Siofon asked "Who are you."

The shadow said "I am Arracnar Kage. The boys Zanpakuto. Why have you 3 come to this shadow."

Siofon said "We have come to save Naruto."

Kage said "Save him, save him from what. Save him from the shadows or let the light deminish him. Which is chosen is far beyond me."

Tenten said "We wish to stop the thing thats attacking him."

Kage smirked and said "Ah, you wish to face that huh. Interesting, would you be willing to face the darkness of his soul to do so. Will you become his light or will you let his flames be consumed." as he looked at all 3 girls.

Ayame asked "Why do you speak in riddled questions."

Kage said "I am but a shadow in this body, no matter who is in charge I will always be. Light can not survive without darkness but darkness can always survive without light. The boy you all come to find is but a candle flickering in the wind surrounded by darkness. Eventually the darkness will consume him. What is it you hope to do by coming here. You must realise that darkness will survive."

Siofon said "Darkness can survive but eventually it will consume itself out of fear."

Kage frowned and looked at her and said "True. Very true. The boy I can control but the other I am not sure of. He has seperated me from the boy and weakened me. I would rather be a master in darkness then a servent. I will take you to where the boy is but then you must unite me with the boy. Return to me my power by letting me consume the darkness returning the light. Do you agree."


	11. Chapter 11

Siofon said "Yes."

Kage said "Very well, follow me." as he began walking down one of the tunnels. Tenten and Ayame both began to follow along with Siofon. Soon they came to a wall and Kage said "This is it, through this wall is the darkness where the light is being consumed. I have fulfilled my part of the promise, now its your turn." and he faded away and turned into Naruto sheathed Zanpakuto.

Ayame reached for it and said "What should we do."

Siofon said "Well, we need to figure out a way past this wall so..." as she stuck out her arm and lightning began to form around her arm all the way up to her shoulder and she ran forward and slammed her fist into the wall and a whole about 10 foot wide appeared.

Tenten said "Woah." as she looked at the damage.

Siofon waited until the wall quit breaking and she said "come on and stay close." as she walked into the next room that was completely covered in darkness. She stopped a few steps in and said "Stay close. I can't even see anything."

Tenten followed a moment later and as Ayame stepped in a small glow came from the Zanpakuto she was holding and it pulsed slowly as the room began to brighten.

As the light consumed all the shadow in the room Siofon frowned and said "Ayame, let me see that Zanpakuto, it looks like its going to have to be our flashlight. We will have to take it slow and be careful."

Ayame nods and she hands the Zanpakuto to Siofon and gasped and said "look." as she pointed to the side of the room.

There in the room was a small infant with whiskermarks on its face sitting in a portable crib and the girls watched as a woman walked in and she said "Damn demon, why don't you just die already." as she opened a closet and shoved the crib into the closet before closing it and she began to put a lock on it when her head was removed from her shoulder by Tenten who was seething with rage.

Ayame and Siofon looked at her in shock and Tenten said "So its true, I didn't want to believe it when Yoruichi tricked Naruto into saying the broom closet was where the orphanage put him as a baby." she reached for the lock that was ready to be locked and took it off and opened the door and pulled the crib back and looked down at the sleeping baby and then the room including the walls faded away turning to a white square besides the door.

Ayame said "This must have been one of his first memories then." as she walked toward the door and reached for the handle.

Siofon said "Are you both ready for this. I mean, what I saw was worse then then so are you both sure you can continue because I don't think we will be able to leave after this point. The hole in the wall I made is already being fixed by the light."

Ayame said "Yeah, I made my choice so come on, times wasting." as she reached for the handle.

Tenten said "You coming Siofon." as she started toward the door Ayame opened.

Siofon smiled as she walked in first into the next room.

Outside of Naruto the clay around his fingers began to slowly cover over some of the scars that he was bleeding out of."

Hiyori said "Its starting. I say 5 its only a few moments until we have to fight. Whose first."

Ichigo sighed and said "I will."

Minato said "No, I will, hes my son and besides, I think we should go weakest to strongest. No offense but you told me that it will get stronger as time goes by and I am probably weakest compared to you 3 with the Captian Kuchiki and Hoyori about even."

Kuchiki looked at Minato who said "Hey, don't look at me like that, Ichigo the strongest of us 4 and I don't know how strong Hiyori is but since shes a Vizard odds are she stronger then you if by just a little."

Ichigo said "I have to agree, if Hiyori goes before you then when you trade off hes going to expect you to go Hollow as well and when you don't he will attack you harder."

After getting a nod they all looked at Naruto as Yoruichi and Kisuke both sat down in a triangle around Naruto from Orihimes position being the final point and Orihime closed her eyes to say a small prayer as her hairbraids shot out and formed a triangle around Naruto and both Kisuke and Yoruichi began to chant binding spells.

A pillar of stone fell from the sky as Naruto arms were bound behind him. Next spikes fell through the pillar and into Naruto as well as chains bursting from the ground and a second pillar of stone fell ontop of Naruto shoulders where the first was on his lower back.

Inside Naruto Ayame was cracking her nuckles as she pulled her fist out of the skull of a man who had attacked a 2 year old Naruto with a butter knife.

Siofon glared at the 10 men she had stung to death and said "You know, I am starting to think it would be better if we let the Hollows eat the souls of people from Konoha."

Tenten said "You know, I agree." as she removed her foot from a man nuts she just crushed.

Ayame asked "How far have we come."

Tenten said "We have completely cirled the outside of Konoha now since we could see where we had been when we were on the Hokage monument after that guy tried to throw him off the mountain. I saw at our current rate probably another 100 rooms at least if Naruto is in the center like we think.

Siofon said "Well lets go then."

In another part of Naruto mind Kushina sighed as she came to another dead end going to her 3rd tunnel and she turned around and saw Nemu and Emi both coming down the tunnel and Kushina said "Anything. I have come to 3 different dead ends."

Emi said "Same for me and Nemu here but the thing is we both marked our tunnels as dead ends at the entrance like you have been doing so there is only one left but if so then why have we not come across the other 3."

Kushina said "You think they all went down the same tunnel."

Emi said "Possible but why."

Nemu said "I think we should check it out."

Kushina nods and all 3 woman start heading back toward the central hub.

Outside Naruto at this time Naruto was roaring as power was blowing off of him as he was trying to blow the stones off of him.

When Kushina, Nemu, and Emi made it to the end of the tunnel Kushina said "What the hells going on here. We checked every tunnel but they all come to a dead end."

Nemu narrowed her eyes and said "Or the tunnels never were dead ends but rather were blocked to keep us away.

Kushina frowned and said "So you think the girls already figure that out and what, went through the walls and they been rebuilt." as she looked at the wall trying to find anything that would tell they came through here.

Emi said "Well if thats the case then lets see what behind this wall." as she began forming spirit energy and a stick of TNT appeared. She smirked as she formed a match and lit it before throwing it at the wall and running back down the tunnel behind Kushina and Nemu who said"Your crazy."

Outside Naruto was inside a gold shield and Minato was running around like a chicken because he had cuts on both his arms from Naruto who had taken Minato sword and had literally beaten the ugly out of him with it. Just then a explosion rocked naruto arm and everyone blinked and Isis said "I swear, that has to be Emi work. Somehow I know that wound was caused by her."

Back inside Naruto, Kushina was coughing from the dust the was blown up and said "Damn it Emi, your one crazy bitch." as she walked back down the tunnel toward where the explosion was.

As they got to the end of the tunnel they saw a white light and Kushina said "So, should we."

Nemu said "yes." as she jumped through. Emi saw the walls closing and said without looking "Last one in buys dinner."

Kushina who was on the other side sweatdropped as she looked at Nemu and said "thanks for dinner Emi."

Emi sweatdropped and said "Why me." as she jumped through.

Tenten was panting as she held her arm and said "How did Naruto live through this on his own. I mean that was nearly 60 people attacking him on his 7th birthday and that was a good one."

Ayame who was laying against the wall could only nod and said "That should be about half way. I think."

Siofon who was on her knees said "We can't stop now. Times running out."

Outside Naruto Hiyori who was in her Vizard mask was striking at Naruto with fast high powered kicks when a commanding voice said "Whats going on here." causing everyone to flinch knowing whose voice that was.

Kisuke turned to see Yamamato standing there with the captains from the other squads and said "Hello Yamamato-san, how are things in the 46th."

Yamamato glared at Kisuke and he said "What is a Hollow doing here in Soul Society and why is that girl fighting it."

Yoruichi said "Time."

Ichigo reached up and pulled his hand across his face activating his hollows mask and said "**Minato, can you go again yet."**

Minato said "No, my wounds are still to much."

Ichigo nods and said "**Change my time to 15 minutes then. Open up Orihime."**

A door opened and Ichigo walked in and flashstepped in front of Hiyori and kicked Naruto.

Hiyori ran out of the door that quickly closed and took off her mask and said "Watch it Ichigo, He should be able to use Cero at soon if his strength is any indication."

Ichigo nods as he attacked Naruto.

As she fell to her knees Yamamato slammed his cane into the ground drawing everyone but Naruto, Ichigo, and Orihime and said "now tell me whats going on here and where is Naruto and Siofon. I see the other captains are now present."

Yoruichi said "Can you give us 40 more minutes sir before explaining. If at that time this has not ended we will explain everything as well as kill the Hollow. We just need that much time."

Yamamato frowned and said "And why should I allow this to continue. Why should I not have you all arrested and have the Hollow killed."

Kisuke sighed and said "Would you believe that its training." with a smile.

Everyone sweatdropped and Byakuya stepped forward and said "If I may sir."

Yamamato nods and Byakuya said "Because of several factors I am willing to explain later this transformation is required to save the life of one of our own. If the process is not done at the end of an 80 minute period which we are nearly half way then we will have no choice but to consider him a lost cause and kill the Hollow."

Yamamato said "What process is this and who is the one you spoke of."

Kisuke said "The process is when a living souls is forced to become a shinigami rather then through meditation. It was a side effect of Kyuubi breaking free of Naruto when he first came here sir. Before this sir he was mentally stable enough not to have to go through this but something happened between him and the new Hollow sir. It effected his mind and his body thanks to his bloodline started to attack him when he sleeps. Kushina, Siofon, Ayame, Nemu, Emi, and Tenten have all gone inside of Naruto mind to try and fight whatever it is that allowed the Hollow to influence his mind to attack his body but also it appears because of the choas in his soul he will either become a Vizard like Ichigo and Hiyori or we will wind up having to kill him sir."

Yamamato frowned as he looked at Naruto who looked like a 2 tailed fox fight Ichigo and he looked at the other captains and said "What are the risk besides the death of Naruto."

Yoruichi said "If Naruto dies before the others can escape they will also die. Its basically an all or nothing deal."

Yamamato said "Very well, Captains, seal off this room from the rest of Soul Society. If after the time limit expires this is not over we will all take care of this threat. Am I clear."

Each of the captains frowned but nod as they began to seal off the room.

Inside Naruto Tenten, Ayame and Siofon all were on the ground tired as they stood in front of a 6 jounins and 10 chunnin and Tenten said "This sucks. When I get back to Konoha I am fucking killing everyone, I don't care if they are good people in there or not. They are all going to die and sort them out later." as she slowly stood up and ran at the group of ninja with her Zanpakuto on her arm.

Ayame aimed with her bow and fired a shot hitting one in a knee as Tenten took the moment of suprise and cut the mans head off. Siofon grabbed a kunai from the last man she killed and went forward with her Zanpakuto on her hand and a kunia in the other.

Just then a shout of "Hit the deck girls" caught thier attention and acting on instinct they did just that as they were told recognising the voice. Suddenly rapid explosions were heard and all the men fell to the ground dead with small holes in thier head.

The girls turned and saw Emi, Nemu and Kushina all standing there and Emi held something to her mouth and blew the end where smoke was coming out and Tenten asked "What was that."

Emi smiled and "That my daughter is an Oozie. The only limitation to our ability to summon weapons dear is you have to know everything about the weapons. You never seen fire arms so you don't know their use but I must say, you 3 have done a great job. When we checked last it looked like you have maybe another 5 rooms and we should be at the center of the village or the Hokage tower."

Kushina walked over to them and said as she began to heal the girls "good job girls but why don't you take a small break and let us lead the rest of the way."

Siofon said "Good idea, we are all running on fumes anyways."

Kushina walks to the door and open the door and said "Thats strange, where are you at on his memories girls."

Ayame said "The night he graduated from the accademy after he was tricked by Mizuki. Why."

Kushina said "Have the doors been locked before now."

Siofon said "No."

Nemu said "Emi, we have something for your expertise."

Emi smirked and a small object appeared in her hand and she placed it on the door and stepped back as she formed another object and pulled the antena from it and said "This will open any door. Stand back."

Tenten asked 'Whats that mom."

Emi held the little black thing with an antena and said "My favorite toy, C-4." as she pressed a button and the door literally blew apart.

Outside Naruto who was fighting Byakuya stopped as his body blew outward again sending chunks of the hollow body away and Naruto fell to his knees in pain.

Yamamato asked "What happened."


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto stood there on his knees as growls came from his mouth but he did not move.

Hiyori said "Something distracting the force thats been fighting up till now."

Yamamato nods and said "Don't attack it but stand ready to fight back if you need to Byakuya."

Inside Naruto as the walls faded away there girls saw what appeared to be a thrown room of sort and there was the Kyuubi standing there and Naruto was across from it and they looked around and saw the new Hollow as he had been described.

The Hollow said "**Well, well, well, what do we have here, visitors. Come to play with my little pet**." motioning toward Kyuubi.

Kushina asked "who are you and how is Kyuubi here."

The Hollow said "**Who I am you don't know but I must say, I am suprised to see you here Siofon, I mean its been over 400 years since I last saw you**. **Funny, you had the same face you have now when you learned Aizen was still alive and tried to get there to stop him from escaping.**"

Siofon asked "Who are you." as she looked at the Hollow.

The Hollow said "**Sorry but the times not right. Know this, the mask you see on me now is as fake as the one I had way back then. Now you ask how the Kyuubi is here. Simple. When I encountered the boy I was able to recognise the traces of Kyuubi soul and power that had merged with the boys. I then reformed it but it didn't have a brain so I copied a part of my soul here to control it. I have been slowly taking over his soul giving me another toy to play with like my other toys before him**."

Ayame asked "naruto, are you alright."

The Hollow said "**He can't hear you. His mind is nearly gone and all that is left is what is still fighting the Kyuubi here. Nothing you can say or do will bring him back. Hes under my control now**."

Another voice said "Not quite." as Kage appeared again surrounded by light.

The Hollow said "**So you returned. I thought I was rid of you**."

Kage walked toward Naruto and said "Boy, is this what you have become, are you ready to let this creature consume you."

Naruto did not move or even acknowledge anyone was there.

Kage placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Boy, why do you still stand, why have you fought so long and hard through the darkness. What reason ddo you have to continue to live. Are you ready to die alone."

Something inside of Naruto spirit snapped and he said in a quite voice "I was born alone, I live alone, and I will die alone." as he still did not take his eyes off the Kyuubi in front of him.

Each of the woman flinched at this and Siofon said "But your not alone any longer Naruto. We are here for you."

The Hollow said "**Until when Naruto, until they betray you just like your mother there did, just like your father did, just like everyone else who ever got close to you. Remember." as he waved his hand and it showed the Sandaime lying to Naruto, then it showed Teuchi and Dustin lying, showed Iruka picking on Naruto**."

Kushina had tears in her eyes and rage in her heart.

As each new memory appeared the woman were trying to destroy them while the Kyuubi, Kage, and Naruto all stood looking at them.

Kage said "So boy, this guy shows you pain and tries to turn you into darkness but still you hold on, why. Where do you find your strength to go on. Why do you fight so hard Naruto, why not give into this guys demand, why fight with every ounce of your being. For what do you fight against your own demons for. Where do you get the strength to go on." as he placed his hand on Naruto head.

Naruto eyes glossed over and the world around everyone changed from a thrown room to that of darkness. Then in fast forward the world became a blur showing the girls fighting Naruto memories and Naruto had a small smile appear on his face.

The Hollow jumped on top of Kyuubi head and merged with Kyuubi. Kyuubi then lunged at Naruto who looked up at Kyuubi and said "I have been in darkness for so long that I thought that I have become darkness. At the time I did not know what light was. I have found light and though they may turn to darkness to me in time I will hold onto the light to show me my way for as long as I can. Please Kage, lend me your strength."

Kage shifted into a Zanpakuto again and Naruto removed him from its sheath and said "Shine brightly Arracnar Kage." as the entire area was covered in light for a moment.

When the girls could see Naruto was standing there holding his Zanpakuto against Kyuubi paw. Kyuubi lunged at Naruto with his tails and Naruto slashed at them cutting the tips off of each one that attacked him.

Kyuubi screamed and humped back and tried to cut Naruto with his claws but Naruto cut them off. Then Kyuubi howled with rage and bent down toward the ground like a cat ready to pounce and Naruto held his Zanpakuto over his head angled toward the ground in front of him. Kyuubi lunged forward and went to attack Naruto with his tails again and when Naruto went to block them Kyuubi shifted his body where his head was behind Naruto and before Naruto could react Kyuubi had opened his mouth and bit down consuming Naruto.

All the girls screamed "NARUTO." in shock.

Kyuubi roared and looked at the girls and said "**The boy is now mine."**

Kyuubi blinked and coughed for a moment as his eyes glowed white. Just then a white blade shot out of both sides of Kyuubi body before spinning and Kyuubi was split in 2 just behind the front paws.

As the 2 parts fell to the ground a figure was seen standing in the remains.

Kyuubi hacked and coughed and said "**I will have my revenge boy, as long as this power remains in you I can control you."**

Kage appeared again but Naruto still held his Zanpakuto and Kage said "Then perhaps this power should be gone." as he shifted and then the pieces of Kyuubi body began to be absorbed into him as the hollow pieces spread completely covering him as 2 tails formed out of his back and Naruto asked "Whats going on here."

Kage smirked and said "**Now that he is gone I decided its time for your light to go out boy, you were fun to watch for a while but I thrive in darkness and I don't need you."** as he held out his hand and a copy of his Zanpakuto appeared and said "**Its to cramped in her lets have some fun**." and in a flash of light everyone was consumed in it.

Outside of Naruto, everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen with Naruto as he had not moved since he stopped earlier. Just then a blinding light flashed and several groans were heard and when the light died down the girls were all back outside and Naruto was having convulsions and Yamamato asked "Whats going on."

The clay on Naruto body began to act again but this time is was flowing away from his body and a second body was forming. As the body finished changing it was an exact copy of Naruto with 2 tails moving behind him.

He said "**So boy, tell me, hows it feel to see yourself in a mirror."**

Naruto who was still covered in clay with also 2 tails and he said "Whats going on here Kage."

Kage said "**Simple boy, I am darkness, darkness can not exist inside of light. You are light and now I am darkness that will consume your light and spread out darkness." **as he stood up and in his hand was an sheathed Zanpakuto.

Naruto slowly stood up and had his Zanpakuto in his hand also in its sheeth and Naruto looked over at Byakuya and said "Get out of here, this is my fight." as he glared back at Kage.

Kage smirked and said "**Please boy, this is no fight, this is a slaughter. You have always been weak and had to rely on my strength**."

Yamamato said "Byakuya, get out of there, this is not something that you can handle." as he looked at both Naruto and Kage.

Kage said "**Your right old fool, he stand no chance in this fight, no one does."** as he reached for his Zanpakuto and unsealed it.

Naruto did as well and when they both activated Naruto was white while Kage was black. Naruto frowned and said "Whats really going on here Kage, why are you doing this."

Kage said "**You don't remember do you, that fallen angel really did a trick on you and the others, to change everyones memories of his so called little test, even his partner in crime did not remember it, tell me Naruto, do you remember the first time you met Yamamato.**"

Naruto said "Of coarse I did, he welcomed me here and said that he was glad to see I came through my trials safely there in Konoha."

Kage said "**Wrong, that was the fake memory given to you and the others. When you first met him he told you he had a mission for you, one that was seperate from the girls who came with you. The mission was for you to train and when you returned to the elemental countries you were to eliminate all the hidden villages**."

Everyone was shocked and Naruto said "Lies, your lying. I would remember."

Kage said "**Oh please, you say you remember yet you don't remember, You don't remember because it was all a test for you. To see if you would have the strength and courage to do what they wanted you to do. To fight Yamamato. It was a test for you to become strong enough so that your own mind would be put into turmoil. After all in your own words you could never kill the patient to stop the disease. Its to close to your own life, people saying you were Kyuubi and your life should be forfitted for it. Yamamato told you that because of the use of chakra and the way the humans there in the elemental countries were treating Kami creatures there Kami was going to destroy them. To prevent this you were to bring about the loss of all knowledge of Chakra use to the people by killing them. Then erasing thier memories just like they did when they first brought people here**."

Yamamato frowned and said "Your wrong." but he thought "_could it be true, could that really be real. No, hes just trying to break Naruto."_

Naruto held his hand to his head and said "Your wrong, your trying to twist my mind."

Kage said "**Am I...if I am then I am just the next person in a long line of people who have done it before. The sandaime, Mizuki, Iruka, Dustin, Teuchi, your parents, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Siofon, Ayame, Tenten. All your precious people have done that**."

Naruto was shaking his head and said "No, your lying, they never done that, not them." as he began to fight in a sword fight with just his Shikai like Kage.

Kage said as he defended himself with ease "**Really, the sandaime when he told you that he never knew why you were hate and tricked you into being loyal to him, Mizuki by being nice to use you to get what he wanted, iruka by saying that he respects you and sees you as him yet he never even cared until you saved his life. Dustin was nice to you and treats you kindly but only because he owed your parents. If it wasn't for them he would have thrown you out. Same as Teuchi. He would have let you starve if it wasn't for being paid to by your godfather and owed your parents. As for Yourichi, she came to you and then left you in your pain, how much were you hurt after she finally showed up and left you. Kisuke the same, he knew what you went through and he never even bothered to come see you, Your parents of coarse, they chose ungrateful people over their own flesh and blood, they never even wanted you just like everyone told you growing up. The of coarse the 3 she-devils themselves, they used your emotions to twist your mind, Tenten acts like she cares but the truth is she only wants to help you after she heard about you saving her life, she don't like owing anyone, then there is Ayame, she knows that without you her father and her will be living on the streets so she seduces you to keep them living high on the hog while you suffer and last but not least Siofon, shes the worst one of all.**"

Naruto was in rage and he could not hear anyone that was screaming shouts of denail as he continued to fight.

Siofon was being held down by 3 different binding spells as well as Kenpachi and she was still trying to get free to hurt Kage.

Tenten was being held by her mother and as she cried and shout out denial and Ayame was being held by her grandmother and mother who were glaring at Kage.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Kushina, and Minato were all controlling their rage but the sparks of energy that was coming off of them was enough to scare everyone.

Kage said "**You know why Siofon is the worst one. She gets close to you and accepts your secrets, treats you like she loves you but your just a replacement to her. You know that, your a replacement to your own grandmother to her. She wanted you to get strong and you get close to her so that way when you fought each other she could hurt you the way she was hurt. Your nothing more then a way to get revenge for her. Why else would she give you hope and tell you the only way she would answer you is if you actually beat her**."

Siofon screamed "THATS A LIE YOU BASTARD." drawing everyones attention including Naruto and Kages.

Siofon said "I DO CARE FOR HIM, I LOVE HIM DAMN IT, THE REASON I WANTED HIM TO FIGHT ME TO LEARN THE TRUTH IS THAT I WANTED HIM TO TAKE MY PLACE AS CAPTAIN, I WANTED TO BECOME HIS SECOND SO I COULD ALWAYS BE BY HIS SIDE...You were never a replacement Naruto. My feelings for you are genuin. Just like with Ayame and Tenten, both care for you that they were willing to die to save you, not because they had to out of some sick twisted reality like he told you but because they wanted to. Your our light Naruto, your important to me...your my precious person Naruto." as she had tears coming out of her eyes.

Naruto saw the tears fall and looked at the others there and saw the tears and he thought "_thier tears...they are for me. They really do care for me."_

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I have been in the your shadow to long Kage, its time...ITS TIME I BURNED BRIGHTLY." as his power shot up and he screamed "BAN-KAI."

As Naruto appeared in his bankai again Kage said "Very well boy, I will extinguish your light once and for all. Its time I showed you my true power." as he seperated the handle of his Shikai and held the two pieces to the side of his body and said "**BAN-KAI**." as he was covered in darkness. When the darkness faded there stood Kage with 2 Zanpakutos with blades coming out of each end shocking everyone.

Naruto asked "How."

**  
Kage said "Do you really think I would show you all my moves just like that boy. I have the ability to become more then one blade. That is why I have no real blade. The number is only limited by the amount of energy I have. Thanks to your memories and the darkness I consumed there as well as taking what was left of Kyuubi inside of your soul into me I have become something beyond your understanding. I have become darkness itself and now I consume the light. Now behold how to truly fight**." as the 2 tails swung around him and grabbed the bottom half of both staff weapons which seperated again and brought them around to the back as energy blades shot out forming 4 double bladed weapons. Kage then took up a strange stance and said "**Come boy, show me how weak you truly are**."

Naruto saw all this happening and then looked at the ground and notice that Kage shadow was being consumed by his Zanpakuto but Kage Zanpakuto were obsorbing the light around Naruto.

Naruto thought a moment and said "I see, I know who you are now Kage. I know why you are doing this."

Kage asked "**What nonsense are you spouting now**."

Naruto said "Look at us, were 2 sides of the same coin. Your obsorbing power from me and I from you. Eventually we will equal out and neutralize each other. That is why you have been making me angry, you know you have to rush me. If we balance out then neither of us can win. Thats why you also made so many Zanpakutos so you can try to pull my power away before we equal out but since were the same coin, I can do the same thing as you." as he divided his Zanpakuto into 2 halfs and then halfs again forming 4 blades.

Kage became pissed and charged at Naruto. Slash, slash, spin, slash. A deadly dance was happening that shocked everyone. White energy blades clashing black energy blades.

As the people looked on Yamamato said "Quadra-Bushido." drawing everyones attention.

Ichigo asked "What was that."

Yamamato said "The style they are using, its ancient, I have only witness this style once by a pair of brothers whose bodies were born together at both hips. They fought with perfect balance. Never cutting each other and moving with such grace that you would believe that there each sword had to be fake because the fact they never touched each other showed how skilled they trully were."

Ichigo asked "So they never were defeated in battle then."

Yamamato said "No, they were. In thier last battle the 2 brothers were trapped at a village gate where someone had arranged to seperate them. They arranged a trap that cut down the middle of both brothers breaking their connection at the hip. They then were attacked and surrounded and killed. Neither had learned to guard thier own back, that is the weakness of this style, you need 4 arms or in this case tails and to defeat it you have to cut the tails off."

Ichigo screamed "YOU HEAR THAT NARUTO, CUT HIS TAILS OFF."

Kage growled as he heard the shout and Naruto said "So, thats how to defeat you."

Kage said "**And you as well**."

Naruto frowned and defended himself but now he knew what to look for.

Kage brought all 4 blades forward in spinning motion and Naruto slowly started to back up and thought "_we may be the same but I don't know this style very well."_

Kage saw naruto back into the wall and as Naruto tried to defend Kage pinned both his arms above his head with 2 of his Zanpakutos as his tails held the other 2 across his neck. Naruto tried to move his tails around him but found they were blocked by the wall and Kage said "**Any last words before you die**."

Naruto said "yes, goodbye." as he used his tails to kick his own legs out from under him as he let go of both his blades that were locked against the 2 in Kage arms. As Naruto fell he made his legs do a split and he grabbed both handles of the deactivated blades from his tail and he activated then directly below Kage. The blade shot up and through Kage legs, arms and tails causing his torso to fall to the ground.

Kage said "**Very good boy but remember, you can't kill me for I am your shadow and will always be with you, waiting**." as his body turned into shadows and then absorbed into Naruto.

As the last of the shadow was absorbed Naruto closed his eyes and the clay around his body began to crack before it fell away.

Orihime dropped the shield and everyone slowly walked toward the down Naruto and Hiyori said "Well, it looks like he past his test."

Ichigo sighed and said "Now we will have to teach him how to use it."

Yamamato said "Never a dull moment with you Naruto, is there." as he looked at the boy."

Byakuya asked "What should we do now sir."

Yamamato said "for now nothing, the danger is passed but I do want him to spend time with his family and I want you captains here to also spend time with him as a person. That could have turned either way back there. The boys been betrayed by those fools in Konoha and he is expecting for us to betray him as well. I want to ensure that the darkness will never be able to get this much control out of him again. Now I have to head home to my wife. Nothing that happened here today will be spoken to anyone that was not here. I may no longer be Captain Commander but until the boy is able to fully take over I will still hold some power."

Siofon said "Sir wait." getting everyones attention.

Yamamato asked "What is it Siofon."

Siofon said "Sir, its about the new Hollow sir, It had copied a part of its soul into Naruto because he was able to control the traces of Kyuubi soul that had merged with Naruto. The thing is sir, he knew me, he spoke about it being over 400 years since we last met. He said that the mask he had now was just as fake as the face he had then. He said he was wanting to turn Naruto into his newest toy just like the others he already has. He also mentioned seeing the look on my face when I saw Aizen was alive and I tried to get there to help stop him."

Yamamato frowned and said "This is disturbing, Captains, I want you each to get yourself ready for combat. I have a feeling that this is just the begining. I think that this new Hollow is going to start to show itself more and we need to take care of him."

Each nod and Yamamato sighed and said "Everyone who was wounded get treated and I want you all to tell me if you see anything that could be considered odd about Naruto from now on. I am hoping that this problem is taken care of but we can't be sure until we have more info. The fact that he was so succeptable to a mental attack like this worries me another could happen." as he began to leave.

Each of the captians also started to leave and Kenpachi said "But I never got to fight."

Ichigo said "Relax Kenpachi, once I am sure Naruto has learned to control his Vizard powers I will have him fight you."

Kenpachi nods and looks over at Naruto where Siofon, Ayame, Tenten, Kushina, Orihime and Yoruichi all were trying to get his wounds treated or looking on with worry. He shook his head and thought "_woman, can't they tell its his wounds are badges of honor."_ as he left.

Kushina said "I think we should take him home."

Minato said "I agree, I believe its time we truly became a family for him."

Ichigo said "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Tenten, Ayame and Siofon all looked a little worried and Kushina said "Relax, your all 3 considered family so you invited along with your family."

The girls smiled and Yoruichi said "So Siofon, you do realise you just blew any hard ass reputation you had in front of the other captains. Was it worth it."

Siofon smiled and said "Yes."

Orihime who was healing Naruto blinked and turned her head to the side and said "Um everyone. Does Naruto have...tails." as she looked between his legs as 2 blond hair tails.

Kushina blinked and Kisuke said "Its not just tails, look." as he moved Naruto hair away and showed his ears were now fox ears.

3.5 seconds later as everyones brains kicked in several shout that was heard all over Soul Society was heard "KAWII."


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and he found himself in a white room. Naruto looked and he saw Kage sitting there and he asked "What the hell."

Kage said "**Relax boy, it seems you were right, it seems that it was only a matter of time before we neutralized each other. I have become the yang to your ying. I have a little light in my darkness and you have a little darkness in your light**."

Naruto said "I don't understand Kage."

Kage said "**Its Ironic that you started to call me just Kage instead of my full name because now that I have absorbed the remnants of Kyuubi power I have become someone...different." as he looked off to the side like he was lost in his memories**.

Naruto asked "What do you mean, are we going to have to fight again."

Kage chuckled and said "**No boy, that is no longer possible. Is it. After all if I die you die and if you die I die. We are balanced. I am a collection of the darkness inside of you like the light side of a ying-yang, however if you reverse it where I am the dark side of the ying-yang there is light inside of me, He is who I should be, who I will be at time. At those times I am a shadow of you. A copy. You have my original power and my old name but the light inside of me has another name that you also know but you don't understand how to use my or his power. In time you will but for now you must return to your precious people but know this, we no longer have our own power, we are one, I have half your power and you have half of mine. We can no longer draw power from each other. I will draw my power from you and you will draw your power from the shadows around you. My powers have changes slightly and you must relearn them. Some of it will make you more powerful but at other times it will make you weaker. You must learn it. Now go and think on what I have said**."

Naruto blinked and found himself looking at a cealing and he looked over and notice he was in a bed and he went to sit up and found he couldn't and he looked down and notice that he was tied down to a bed and he said "What the hell is going on here." as he tried to get free.

His voice alerted others to him being awake and the door opened and Kushina and Orihime came in and Kushina said "Your awake, thank god."

Naruto said "Whats going on mom and why am I tied down."

Orihime said "Relax Naruto. We just tied you down so you did not move before you were healed. Your recent adventure broke 4 ribs and you were wounded really heavy. Once we make sure your healed enough we will release you ok."

Naruto frowned and said "Right...who are you." looking at Orihime

Orihime sighed and Kushina said "Naruto, this is Orihime, my mother."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Grandma."

Orihime nods and Naruto smiled and said "Nice to finally meet you grandmother."

Orihime smiled and she put her hand on each side of her head and said "I reject." and 2 little things flew from her head and Naruto screamed and said "Oh god, Pixies from hell."

One of the pixies said "Where not from hell." as a gold glow surrounded Naruto and he suddenly felt his wounds healing even more.

About 4 minutes later the glow stopped and the pixies flew back to Orihime before disappearing and she said "There you go, that should do it."

Kushina cut the bindings on Naruto and he slowly sat up and said "Im stiff."

Kushina said "No wonder, its been 2 weeks."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "2 weeks."

Kushina nods and said "You caused a lot of people to worry about you. Mom and me finally had to sedate Siofon, Tenten, and Ayame to get them to leave your bed side."

Naruto looked down for a moment and said after several minutes "that was all real wasn't it, all of you crying for me." quitely.

Kushina walked over and hugged him and he stiffened for a moment and she said "Yes son."

Naruto smiled a true smile and he put his arms around Kushina and burst into tears. He whispered over and over "mom." as finally he felt the burden on his shoulder caused by his past lift.

In Konoha the third Hokage said "That is quite a story you have told me Jiraiya. I find it very hard to believe."

Jiraiya said "Its not really that hard to believe if you think about it sir. You remember the legend Nidaime told you about when you were training us."

The third frowned and said "But that just it Jiraiya, it was a legend. There has never been any proof of it.

Kakashi who was listening said "What legend sir."

The third said "The Nidaime told me about a legend that him and his brother discovered. It was a legend about a great city that was destroyed and rebuilt several times by the hand of Kami or so the legend says. They said the legend told them that Kami would erase the memories of the world as well as all proof of the once fabled city before rebuilding it. The Nidaime and Shodaime both did not really believe the legend when they heard it until they came across an ancient book. The book was wrote like a tourist item. Something that told of resturaunts, recreational spots, places to stay, historic locations, things to make travel easy. Had it not been for that book they would honestly have never believed the legend of the once great city. It was that book that gave them the dream to build Konoha however the book itself was long since destroyed durring their nomadic days and so the Nidaime told me about the book and the city it explained when I was in training, he wanted me to pass it on so the knowledge of the once great city was never truly lost."

Kakashi said "So you think its possible that this great city was the one Naruto and the others were talking about, soul society."

Jiraiya said "No, or at least not directly. I don't understand it all but I think that at least some of that legend might be true. If it is then it is possible that what I heard could also be true. We just don't have enough information at the time to confirm or deny it. I don't know what to believe."

The third said "Until we get more information I do not want this information to get out. I want to see Naruto when I get a chance but I don't want to put him coming back here in jeopardy by trying to force him back."

Just then a knock on the door was heard and the third said "Come in."

The door opened and team 8 and 10 walked in and the third saw they had finished catching Tora as they had the mission scroll and he said "Ah good job. I assume you are here for another mission."

Kiba screamed "No more D-ranks. One more time going after that cat and Akamaru and I will kill it." as he had blood leaking from his hand onto the floor which the Hokage saw and he said "I see. Do you feel that your team is ready for a higher ranking mission Kurenai."

Kurenai said "A low C yes sir."

Ino said "Wait, you mean if you scream your head off like Kiba here you can get a higher mission."

The third frowned and said "No but I was thinking of a joint mission. Team 10 and team 8, you are both to guard a client on his way back home and provide protection for him while he completes his bridge, Kakashi you mind getting the man from the waiting room for me."

Kakashi nods and walks over to the waiting room and opened it and said "You can come in now sir."

A drunk man in a straw hat walked in and said "Oh, ho, ho, I got a lot of protection for my pay, a beautiful woman, 3 strong ninja and 6 wimpy looking kids."

Everyone sweatdropped as Kiba growled and the third said "I am sorry Tazuna but you see, only the 2 gennin teams will be going with you, Jiraiya and Kakashi were just finishing a report on a recent mission."

Tazuna sweatdropped and saw all the gennin glaring at him and he said "Well I thought I would be getting more for what I payed." as he drunk his sake."

Asuma sighed as he held his hand over Ino mouth and said "Alright teams, We will leave in 2 hours, that plenty of time for your team Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Yes. Which gate."

Asuma asked "Where is the mission located Tazuna."

Tazuna said "Wave."

Asuma nod and said "South. We will travel toward Suna for the first day and then cut down a short path I learned when I was with the fire guardians. It will cut about 2 days off our travel. Sound good."

Kurenai nod and said "Yeah, sounds good. You heard him Team 8, south gate 2 hours, move out and prepare for at least a month long mission. Use scrolls I showed you how to create." Each member nod before leaving and Ino looked at Asuma and asked 'What kind of scrolls."

Asuma said "Don't worry about it, go get ready for a month away from the village."

As the teams left Jiraiya waited until the client left and said "You do know that this mission is going to be higher then a C-rank right."

Kakashi and the third looked at him and the third asked "What do you mean."

Jiraiya said "My spy network said the Wave country is currently under a strangle hold from a business man named Gato. The shipping merchant. Hes got his hands all over the black market."

The third frowned and said "And a bridge connecting wave to the mainland would be a risk to his control."

Jiraiya said "Also I got information from my spies that Naruto and the others were seen catching a boat from a dock near Wave. Could be a chance to try to get some info."

The third frowned and said "Kakashi, I want you to track down your student and Gai and have both your teams go with Asuma team. Jiraiya, I want you to trail them and should they need the help back them up but also check with your spies in the area. There are not to many places a boat launched from that area could have gone without stopping for fuel. See if you can get a back trail. If we can't find out where Naruto and the others are or where they are going we can figure out where they have actually been. Jiraiya, that is your primary mission. Kakashi, you are to work with the other teams allowing Sasuke a chance to work with teams instead of lone ranger crap. If after the mission is done and Jiraiya find a solid lead you can recomission all the teams to aid you if you believe they would work with 4 people whose family specialize in tracking."

Both men nod and leave quickly.

The third sighed and said "This is going to be a headache." as he looked at the paperwork.

Back in Soul Society Naruto sighed as he layed back down on his bed. His mother and grandmother just left but ordered him one more day of bed rest to make sure he fully recovers.

As he closes his eyes a voice said "Your family really loves you, you know that."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room and his eyed landed on the figure sitting in a chair in the corner with his arms behind his head.

Naruto said "What are you doing here Jericho."

Jericho said "Well, several things really. The first is to explain to you about why you now have ears and tails."

Naruto twitched and put his hand on his head and felt his ears and then looked down and saw 2 tails waving back and forward and said "How did I miss those." with a frown.

Jericho said "Your still emotionally wrecked from what happened as well as not fully recovered yet. Don't worry, you will get use to them."

Naruto nod and said "So, what does Kami messanger want to tell me about my tails and ears that is so important that you needed to visit..." as he shook his head and said "Sorry, don't know where that came from."

Jericho said "Thats your body trying to get use to itself. Your snippy atttitude is because your agitated. It will go away but let me explain those new changes to you. Their gifts left to you from Kyuubi. You were not actually suspose to have gotten them until you were ready for them but that Hollow messed up your mind and body with his little mind game and forced the changes to you as well as your Zanpakuto."

Naruto blinked and said "Gift...from the fox, why."

Jericho said "Kyuubi felt bad over the pain his action caused you so when he was given his freedom he gave you a small part of his soul to aid you later. If you had not have come here you would have gotten them anyways when you were around 18 years old. Now because of what happened with it is one of the reason I am here. I will explain more in a few minutes but let me finish about the changes to you. I am sure your Zanpakuto has told you about he has changed. Well you will still absorb shadows like usual, however the new power you learned there at the end where you could possibly make an unlimited number of blades has been lost. You can now only make 2 double bladed or 4 single bladed. No more. Your also now a Vizard because of the mental straign caused by the Hollow on you. Your Vizard form will actually be activated like releasing your Shinkai except it will be calling the second name for your Zanpakuto. When you do 2 of your blades while doing single blades will remain white while 2 will be black. In staff form one staff will be white and one will be black. The black blades suck spiritual energy from your enemies but it won't go to you. It will be stored in your Zanpakuto to be used for a long range attack. I won't tell you what other effects your Vizard form will have becaue it is a suprise. The rest of you is basically the same as before.

Now that your new changes are taken care of I can tell you have a couple of questions you want answered. I already know them so I will answer them. Yes, what your Zanpakuto said was real. There was a test made where you would have pressure put on you where you would want to confront and fight Yamamato. I won't tell you what the test was because you passed it and Yamamato has no memories of it like you and everyone else but your Zanpakuto. I changed the memories because you don't need to worry about things that were lies to begin with. If anyone ask you later tell them it was just your inner Hollow trying to break you which is partially true. Those 3 woman do care for you, no their feelings for you was not part of any test. They each want to be with you for their own reasons. Kami did do one thing for you though. Kami knew that you had the fear of how can anyone love you when your broken like you were inside so Kami put you in a situation where the girls had to chose if they wanted to face your memories and they did. Yes thats right, the part where you became a Vizard was originally created by Kami who set it in motion after Kami decided that the things this new Hollow is doing has to stop."

Naruto asked "Why."

Jericho said "To remove a weakness that could be exploited later. You fear getting close to people and it is destroying you inside. It would eventually force you to snap and destoy yourself and everyone else around you. To stop this Kami gave the girls a chance to help you while learning about you. Now that they know and still love you if not more then you no longer have to hide and become weakened by shouldering the burden on your own. Now that is all I can say, you will have to figure out where to go from there with your personal life. Kami usually does not get so involved in one persons life but your unique. You got the blessing of one of Kami pets, remained pure through darkness, and a few other things I won't tell that have caught Kami interest."

Naruto sighed as he heard this and Jericho said "Sadly, this is not actually a social call. I have orders from Kami to deliver this to you. It will explain what you must do. If you need support show this to Yamamato and he can verify it for everyone. Good day." as he handed Naruto a scroll before he disappeared.

Naruto groaned and opened the scroll and began to read and his eyes went wide and screamed "WHAT."

The shout alerted the attention of those still in the Shihoin compound and they came running.

The door opened and Kushina, Orihime, Minato, and Yoruichi all came running.

Yoruichi asked "Whats wrong." as she looked around the room. She saw Naruto reading a scroll with a shocked look on his face before he closed his eyes and said "I need a message sent now."

Kushina said "Naruto, your still injured and weakened from your recent ordeal, you don't need to..."

Naruto opened his eyes and said "I don't have time for injuries at the moment, I need a message sent to all the Captain plus Yamamato to meet me in our meeting room now. I am not talking as your son right now. I am talking as Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Now can someone please send the messages to those people and hurry." as he got out of bed and began to get dressed.

Minato asked "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto frowned as he slipped on his pants and notice that his tails started right were his pants finished and said "Report to your unit dad. Your Captain will inform you shortly." as he slipped on his captain jacket without a shirt on and he said "Now please someone send out the message for me. I don't have time to explain or lives will be lost." as he flashstepped away.

He appeared in the meeting hall of the Gotei 13 and began thinking of what to say before he began to cough up blood and thought "_shit, flashstepping reinjured my ribs."_

Kage said "**Try shapeshifting, if your body is aligned different it might make it easier to breath and move since your breathing is getting eratic from the pain**."

Naruto frowned and changed to a cat and breathed once and thought "_thanks Kage, it helped but I can't move much because I can still feel my injuries."_

Back in the Shihoin compound, Yoruichi frowned and said "I think we better do as he said. He never used his office on any of us before like that so something must have happened and it dealt with that scroll he was reading. The fact there was never a scroll in this room before means someone came in after we left and whoever it was delivered it."

Kushina nods and said "I will send out the message." as she quickly left to find a hell butterfly.


	14. Chapter 14

Around 20 minutes later Naruto was still in his cat form when all the captains appeared and saw Naruto in his cat form and Yamamato arrived and said "Whats so important you called me here Naruto."

Naruto changed back human for a moment and started to cough up blood again and tossed a scroll to Yamamato and quickly changed back human and said "**Our mutual friend gave that to me**." as he coughed as a cat also.

Captain Unohana asked "Whats wrong with you Shihoin-sama."

Naruto coughed again and said "**I am still injured from recent events and when I came here I reinjured myself**."

Unohana said "Allow me to check you over."

Naruto said "**Not yet. First, what do you think we should do Yamamato. I admit I don't know all the procedures to deal with this currently and I request your council and aid in dealing with this**."

Yamamato frowned and said "Very well, I must agree that you would never have been prepared for this to happen in such a short time. I will issue standing orders on this to get everything going and Unohana, please go ahead and begin treating him while listening in because Kami has issued orders and it appears that we are about to goto War again."

Each of the Captains eyes went wide a moment and Unohana said "Yes Yamamato-sama." as she walked over to Naruto and said "Please return to human form."

Naruto did and she began to check him and frowned even more as she checked him.

Yamamato said "Captains, all missions to the human world are herby cancelled and all agents in the field in the human world are to be recalled immediately. In exactly 4 days Kami is going to seal off the human world from both Soul Society as well as Hueco Mundo so our presence there will not be needed for the time being. Kami orders are for us to focus on the problems in the elemental countries and resolve them as quickly as possible. Kami also wants us to track down the other 8 bijuu beside the Kyuubi and free them from their human host if they are sealed away. Kami does not like for mortals to be using her/his pets for weapons and their own pety games. With the human world being closed the threat of Hollows to the elemental countries will be a real problem now because before they had an entire buffet to feed on but now that its gone it wont take long before they detect the humans there. Kami also wants us to deal with this new Hollow. Kami feels that its a threat to the balance of the universe. Because Kami feels that we have been slacking off cleaning up our messes that caused the elemental countries to begin. Kami has made it where we will no longer be invisible to people with low spirit energy. When us and Hollows go there we will appear as we do now and Hollows will be as real as summons would be. Its Kamis way of forcing our hand. Any questions."

Siofon said "Sir, what about containment."

Naruto frowned and said "Containment is no longer possible. Because humans will be able to see us and hollows they may attack us and we have been given clearence to eliminate any and all threats." as he coughed as Unohana healed him.

Yamamato said "Naruto is correct. Because of the way the orders are written I am issuing..."

Naruto inturpted him and said "No Yamamato. This bloods on my hands so I will give the orders. You are and have been a well respected leader of this world. I won't have you dirting you name with the geoniced that we are about to unleash. That order will come from me. After this mess is over the souls who were killed by us are going to be in an uproar. It could cause a cival war here. To ensure that does not happen I will take responsibility for this and to prevent war I will be the one to take the punishment later. The people here will need someone they trust to see them through after this mess has been taken care of." as he sat up looking at Yamamato in the eyes.

Yamamato staired at Naruto and said "You do reliase what your saying Naruto."

Naruto said "I am aware of it. Incase any of you have not realised it yet. To prevent the deaths of not only all the souls in the elemental country but also soul society Kami has authorized the right to kill every human in the elemental country if need be. Failure to take care of these messes in a timely manor by Kami standards will result in the total destruction of the entire Human race. Kami exact words are he can start over after he figures out where we went wrong. I do not like killing the patient to kill the disease so my official orders are as follow. In the event that you witness fighting that will result in the loss of human life you are to determine which lives will not result in more deaths and the one that you determine will cause more people to die is the one you are to eliminate and quickly send their souls here or to hell whichever one they are to be sent to. That does not mean I want you to just go and kill everyone because you can. If you can end the fight without deaths please do so while we are trying to solve the main problems Kami has at the moment. Any questions."

Ichigo said "Yes, what is our actual plans."

Yamamato said "We will devide up as follow. Squad 12 is to drop all research projects for the time being unless they solve the problem with Chakra or the new Hollow. Squad 2 is to begin trying to track down the bijuus and freeing them if they are sealed. Squad 3, 5, and 11th squad are to begin policing the elemental countries looking for souls to send, hollows, and following the orders Naruto just gave to end conflicts quickly. Squad 4 is to begin preparing for wounded. Squad 1, 6 and 10 will be working on keeping soul society itself from going to war when all the new souls start arriving. Squad 7 and 8 will be on standby for backup should anyone need it and Squad 13 will act as communication for the other squads to keep everyone aware of the situation."

Naruto said "Yamamato, I have a few request."

Yamamato said "Go ahead Naruto."

Naruto said "I would like to temperarily form a small team myself to track down a possible lead I found about the new Hollow. I discovered it had a bloodline from the elemental countries called the Sharingan and I know someone I might be able to get info on it from."

Yamamato said "Very well. Who would be your team."

Naruto said "I will take Ayame, Tenten and Yoruichi with me."

Yamamato said "I thought you would have taken Siofon with you instead of Yoruichi."

Naruto said "The thought had crossed my mind but in this time of need I thought that it would be better if she was with her team."

Siofon said "Actually if I may ask a question. Will your team be going back to meet the ones who you met before."

Naruto frowned and said "Yes, why."

Siofon said "Well, it might be easier if it was me who went because incase you forgot to keep questions from arising further about you I told them that I was your bodyguard. If you returned now without me it might draw more unwanted attention and put them on more of an edge making getting info harder."

Yamamato said "You do raise a valid point Siofon but so did Naruto, if I put you with Naruto who would take over as captain in your place while your gone."

Siofon frowned and Ichigo said "actually sir, I believe that I have a solution to that sir. With this new Hollow who we already know is dangerous it would be good idea to have 3 heavy hitters with Naruto team because Naruto is still injured and his abilities are in question and untested at the moment from his recent...advancement if you will and neither Tenten or Ayame have actually had any actual combat outside of training and Yoruichi, though a former captain might not be able to safeguard the rest of the team and Naruto still has to fight Kenpachi after he recovers. I believe at the least having Siofon go along would make sure nothing happened to either girl while adding extra firepower to Naruto incase his abilities have taken an indirrect hit. We do have another captian level person who is somewhat familiar with the elemental countries who could take over temperarily having trained with both Siofon and Yoruichi in the past and knows how the 2nd squad operates. The only reason shes not actually a captian already is because she is as good at healing as she is killing."

Yamamato said "I see, you are refering to Kushina, are you not."

Ichigo said "Yes sir. Her skills are unquestionable to all here and with the vice captains help of the 2nd squad she can makes sure they are all doing what is needed at this time and give Naruto time to gather this information. He shouldn't be gone over a month at most and we can keep things under control till then. After all he may be your replacement but hes still pretty new to this all. Besides Siofon would most likely be distracted if you seperated her from her precious Naruto-kun." making a few captains snicker and Siofon to glare.

Unohana said "Sir, if I may, I have healed Naruto-san as best as I can at the moment but he needs at least 2 days of rest, preferably in the 4ths unit to make sure he doesn't bust his wounds open again. He will still be soar at least a week after that though so perhaps an extra gaurd would not hurt with as vital as that information could be and that would also give the 12th squad time to research the Uchiha clan further but for some reason all data on them is gone from our archives like there never has been an Uchiha in Soul Society. I also have to agree that Kushina would be able to fill in temperarily for Siofon as Captain. The only reason she has not advanced more then she has is because she is a good healer only being beat in healing powers by Orihime, my 2nd and myself but she could stand toe to toe with Kenpachi in fighting skills."

Yamamato said "Alright, I will take over Captain Command of Squad 1 while your away but you won't leave for 3 days giving you time to heal properly and rest while Siofon, you will use those 3 days to help Kushina get use to the 2nd squad. Until Hollow start to pop up I want you to try and be descreet. If no one else has anything else then inform your squads and prepare for war."

Each of the captains nod and began to leave and Naruto got up and winced and Unohana said "Relax and dont use Shunpo or you will reinjure yourself. Just walk with me back to the 4th so we can get you treated quicker."

Naruto nods and Yamamato said "One moment before you take him, I would like to have a word with him privately."

Unohana nods and walks out and once the door closed Yamamato said "Your doing fine Naruto but you don't have to take the burden all to yourself. I was a fool to turn all this power over to you at one time since you really are not prepared for it all yet. Once this mess is over with I will take you aside and help get you set up right for situations like this. I know this must all be overwelming but do remember you are only one piece of a larger puzzle."

Naruto nods and said "I will sir but I just don't understand what to do. I feel like I am being given power over all of this but have no idea what the rules are."

Yamamato nods and said "That is why I will help you once things settle down. For now go rest and don't worry about Soul Society. I will handle it for you until this mess is taken care of. You worry about things on your end."

Naruto said "Alright." as he winced holding his sides. Yamamato opened the door and said "Take him now. I have much to do."

Unohana nods and takes Naruto away and after they were gone Yamamato sat down and pulled out a cup of tea and thought "_at least this way I can avoid my wife. I forgot how much her voice sounds like a banshee scream when she upset and she didn't like all my Icha Icha paradise books I took from the elemental countries."_


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto sighed as he stretched and thought "_Unohana didn't have to put me to sleep all those days."_ It had now been 4 days since both Orihime and Kushina along with Unohana after some debate deemed him still unfit until today to leave bed even though he was healed after the 2nd day.

As he slipped on his black pants and he looked at his 2 tails that came out right over where his pants stopped. He slipped on his white shirt and grabbed his captains jacket and slipped it on and a voice said "You know, I still don't know how you get out of wearing the traditional shinigami outfit."

Naruto looked up and said "Hello Captain Ichigo."

Ichigo walked in and closed the door and said "Can't you call me grandfather."

Naruto said "I will when not on duty but I am getting ready to leave for the elemental countries."

Ichigo put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "We need to talk first."

Naruto frowned and said "Remove the arm." with bitterness in his voice.

Ichigo saw the look on Naruto face and removed it and said "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you didn't try to run before we could talk."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry about that....My emotions are still a little screwed up and I don't like people touching me that much because I am not use to it really. I use to be able to fake it but now my emotional mask is completely gone and I........."

Ichigo nods and said "I understand completely. I am basically the same way. When I was alive people made fun of me because of my hair and picked on me and words hurt usually more then the punches did but I eventually got to where I didn't like anyone to touch me until the shit hit the fan and became a shinigami."

Naruto slowly nods seeing his grandfather in a new light and asked "So what is it you wanted to speak to me about."

Ichigo leaned against the wall and said "If you have to use your Vizard form there are some things you need to know. 1, always keep your emotions in check and your resolve set. If your resolve gets weak then your Vizard can make another bid for control even if it says it can't. 2, don't use it unless you have to. For a long time I only could use it for 11 seconds and then I was weakened to the point a civilian could kill me. 3, If you do use it, take out the enemy quick."

Naruto nods and said "Alright, I will remember that, anything else."

Ichigo sighed and said "Yeah, keep an eye on the girls. I don't care how strong they are, who they are, or where they come from. There are times a woman will see something or hear something that will just weaken them either emotionally or physically. If that happens YOU are going to have to be there for them to pull them back together."

Naruto frowned and said "I guess I can do that. I don't really understand."

Ichigo snorts and said "Welcome to the male world. We never understand woman and when we think we do they change the rules on us. End of story. Don't even try to understand them."

Naruto looked at Ichigo and said "So its not just me huh."

Ichigo said "No, its every male."

Naruto nods and said "Good. Well is that all you needed to speak to me about."

Ichigo looked around and said "One more thing, If you need us where there for you Naruto. All the captains have had an eye on you at one time or another since you were born and we all want a crack at Konoha. If it gets to bad don't hesitate to ask. Zangetsu would love to show them something to be afraid of and Kenpachi would love any fight."

Naruto said "Perhaps someday. I got other things to worry about then Konoha at this moment. I got to go play with an over bloated ego from a bastard."

Ichigo mumbled "Sounds like Rukia brother." in a low voice.

Naruto asked "What."

Ichigo waved his hands and said "Nothing, you better hurry, the girls are all waiting for you."

Naruto nods and he grabs his zanpakto and takes one last look at Ichigo before flashstepping away.

Once he was gone a voice said "You know you could have let me fight him first."

Ichigo said "All in due time Kenpachi, all in good time. Is your squads ready."

Kenpachi said "Yeah, were leaving out and heading in from the north in 2 hours, What about you."

Ichigo said "Were coming in from the west in 4 hours and the 3rd squad is going to come in from the south 2 hours later. Where using the triad runs in groups of 3 every 10 miles. Its our best bet."

Kenpachi nods and said "About time we got off our asses and done something. I have been getting board."

Ichigo smirked and said "Thats not what I hear Unohana saying. I hear shes been keeping you busy."

Kenpachi swung his sword where Ichigo had been but hit nothing but air as Ichigo flashstepped away.

Naruto appeared in front of the Shihoin estate and saw all 4 girls there and he asked "So are you all ready."

Tenten said "Yeah, were hooking up with our dads. Their shadowing Sasuke as we speak in Wave country. I am glad though we don't have to use those gigai bodies again. I don't like them."

Naruto smirked and said "Alright, lets head out then and lets try not to draw attention to ourselves to much."

Yoruichi changed into cat form and asked "So what are you going to do about you tails."

Naruto frowned and said "I will change into a cat when we get close and lets say I am close by but don't want to be there myself to stop fights.."

Siofon picked up Yoruichi and put her on her shoulder and they made thier way to the gates. They remained silent as they made thier way past the checkout station and Naruto asked "Is everything ok." as they walked through the tunnel between worlds.

Ayame said "Tenten and I are a little nervous. We haven't done any actual fighting against any hollows and now where in a war."

Naruto said "Just stick close to Yoruichi and Siofon. Between the 3 of us you both will be fine but if you have to fight one break the mask completely. Its the only way and remember, its them or us."

Each girl nods and Siofon said "Well here we are." as they stepped out of the tunnel and were all standing in the air.

Tenten closed her eyes and when spirit ribbins appeared she said "This way. I can tell dads Reitsu." as she started to lead them toward the west.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Seems like you and Ayame have been training hard. I'm proud of you both."

Both girls smile a little and Yoruichi said "Save it for later lover boy. We need to meet up with the others."

Naruto frowned and said "Your no fun Grandma."

Yoruichi smirked and said "No, I am not the kind of fun your interested in is all."

Naruto missed a foot as they were about to step on a tree from airwalking and nearly fell to the floor below but caught himself. He glared at the cat and stuck out his tongue getting giggles from all the girls.

Naruto landed on the ground and the others followed and Naruto said "So this is wave huh."

Tenten said "I believe so, I haven't ever been here before."

Ayame saw the looks the other had and said "I don't think any of us have. Lets go, I can tell dad is close by."

Siofon asked "How are we going to do this."

A voice said "Do what." as they turned and saw Dustin and Teuchi standing there."

Naruto waved and both girls rushed to thier dads and hugged them and Naruto smiled softly and Siofon said "You still feel cheated huh."

Naruto frowned and nods and Siofon put her arms on his shoulder and said "After this is over you are spending a month with your parents getting to know them. You deserve it and I don't care if I have to fight Yamamato to get him to agree."

Naruto snorts and said "Thats fine. I will just make it an official order." in a deadpan voiceand thought "_that is if I don't get executed to stop the revolt I fear is going to hit Soul Society over this."_

Naruto asked loud enough for everyone to hear "So where is the teme."

Dustin said "He's a half an hour away in a house of the client along with all of the other rookie gennins and Team Gai."

Naruto frowned and said "Shit, anyway we might be able to talk to him privately away from the others without confronting the others."

Dustin said "Doubtful, the sensei are all working thier teams into the ground after they were attacked by both the demon brothers and Zabuza on the way here at the same time. The sensei were able to stop them. All 3 escaped though thanks to the help of a 4th person who wore a hunter nin mask."

Naruto sighed and looked over at Tenten and Ayame and said "Alright, lets head out. Lead the way."

Siofon set Yoruichi down who ran off into the woods and Naruto glanced where she went and Siofon said "She's going to go see what info she can gather on this Zabuza guy in the area so we don't get involved in the local fighting."

Naruto nods and he remained silent as Ayame and Tenten talked to thier dads who lead the way and Siofon stood beside Naruto changed into a cat that Siofon picked him up as she walked in the back of the group.

They soon came out of the woods and saw a house with a small wooden bridge and Dustin stopped and said "Ahoy in the house."

Naruto glanced at him and thought "_why didn't he just knock."_

A swarm of bugs went into the house from the surrounding trees and Naruto thought "_so thats why, I guess it must be Shino. Never really knew anything about his abilities besides he used bugs."_

Naruto watched as the door opened and out came Kakashi and he looked at the group and narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you want and why are you here."

Tenten walked forward and said "We have some questions we were wanting to ask if we may be allowed to come and talk. We mean no harm to you or whoever your client is. We will leave after we get answers."

Kakashi asked "Where is Naruto or the guy who claims to be him." as he looked around the clearing

Siofon said "He is close by and waiting. He just doesn't want to cause a fight since we got off to a bad start last time."

Gai appeared and said "Ah, my former student has decided to grace us with her youth. To what do we owe the honor of your visit."

Tenten said "Like we said, we just came to ask a few questions about something that someone here can answer for us."

Kakashi asked "And how do you know who is here."

Dustin said "Because Teuchi and I have been following your group for the past 3 days Kakashi when we got word that they were wanting to talk to you and Sasuke about the Sharingan. Remember how they talked about another Sharingan user besides Itachi, Sasuke and you. Hes been causing trouble for the kids here and they figured if they came and talked to you both that might help them avoid trouble with the other Sharingan user."

Kakashi frowned and Gai glanced at Kakashi and said "You can come in."

Teuchi said "Thank you Gai, we appreciate it and we will leave as soon as we can get answers so not to interupt your mission."

Kakashi said "If we help you then you must inform us about this other Uchiha."

Dustin said "We don't know if he is an Uchiha Kakashi, we just know he has the Sharingan. He may be just like you and has a transplanted eye he got before the Uchiha massacre." as he walked in leading the way as Siofon came in last.

As she entered she saw several teens sitting or standing along with a red eye woman and a man smoking and she looked around and saw another man drinking and another woman who was looking a little scared."

Akamaru started to bark and Kiba said "Get that cat out of here if you don't want to see him get hurt. Akamaru don't like cats."

Siofon who was petting the cat said "We won't be long so I will hold him."

Akamaru who was in Kiba jacket jumped out of the jacket and landed on the coffee table before he jumped up toward Siofon.

Siofon started to move to stop the dog when the cat jumped out of her arms and flipped in the air in a circle and its tail changed from 1 to 2 tails and the tails wrapped around Akamaru and threw him back at Kiba.

Everyone was shocked and Asuma said "Holy shit, its a Nekomata."

The cat frowned and said "Can't you keep Akamaru on a leash Kiba." in Naruto voice shocking everyone."

Kiba paled and said "Na..Naruto, is that you."

The cat frowned and jumped into the air and when he flipped he changed back human and everyone got a look at him and were shocked by his new look except Kakashi and Sasuke and Naruto said "Yeah. Its me. My bloodline allows me to change into a cat."

Ino said "Are those cats tails and ears you have. They look cute." in a fangirlish voice.

A female voice said "Yes they are, its what happens when someone of our bloodline completely masters it." as everyone looked and saw another cat.

Naruto turned and said "Your back quick."

Kurenai cleared her voice and said "Excuse me for asking but who are all of you exactly and why are you here. I don't mean to be rude but you walked into the middle of our mission and..."

The cat said "Your mission is to protect the bridgebuilder Tazuna from Gato correct." making everyone look at the cat.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "Yes but why are you asking."

The cat walked into the room and jumped up on the table and said "When Teuchi and Dustin told us about your encounter with Zabuza and the demon brothers I went to gather information on them so our group could avoid conflict while we were here because we have our own trouble to deal with."

Kakashi said "With Soul Society." making Naruto and his group all lock eyes on him.

Naruto asked "And how do you know about that Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled out his book and said "I have my ways." as he ignored thier stares.

The cat said "Anyways I found out that Zabuza and his group are planning to attack at the bridge tomorrow since they are all rested again since they were not seriously injured. I also found out Gato plans to kidnap Tazuna daughter and use as insurance incase Zabuza fails. They have a compound on the other side of the island. Can't miss it as all the other buildings over there have been destroyed." making everyone look at her.

Naruto frowned and said "I see, anything else you learn granny."

Sakura asked "Granny."

The cat walked over to the islander and disappeared behind it and she stood up with her arms across her chest completely nude and she said "Yes, I am his grandmother, why." as all the guys flew back with a nosebleed but Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was twitching and said "Damn it, I was sure the bastard was gay. Stop thinking dirty about my grandmother damn it." as he walked over and kicked Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Kakashi."

Tenten looked over at the twitching forms of Gai and Lee who were both mumbling "too much youth."

Tsunami said "Excuse me miss but could you please put on some cloths. I have a young son upstairs who is not ready to see a woman like that."

Siofon reaches into a pouch and throws over a set of cloths and Yoruichi puts them on and Kurenai who was glaring at Asuma who was coming around asked "If your Naruto grandmother as he claims then how do you look so young."

Siofon said "Its a side effect of thier bloodline miss. They age slower. Its one of the reason thier clan was sought after so much in history."

As everyone got back to thier feet and all the guys minus Naruto kept taking glances at Yoruichi Gai asked "So you wish information about the sharingan, what is it you need to know."

Naruto said "Everything."

Gai frowned and looked at Kakashi who shrugged and said "Prove your really Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "You already know I can't do the one thing you want as proof because in order to activate my bloodline I had to lose the ability to use chakra and in the same process lost THAT."

Kakashi said ignoring the shocked look from the other jounins "Yes, I know that but there still must be some way you can prove your Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he put his hand on his head and said "Fine." as he took off his captains coat and handed it to Siofon and then he reached for his shirt and when he took it off everyone gasped except his girls as they saw his muscles but also his scars and Naruto said "Happy now, these are all the scars I have from the villagers attacks on me for what my father did to save the village. You want any more proof then you can goto hell Kakashi cause thats all I got. In fact if you look right here you should see the same scar I got on my 6th birthday when you and weasil saved my life." as he pointed to one over his kidney.

Kakashi frowned and said "Fine, I believe your Naruto and as I can see you don't have that any longer."

Naruto nods and slipped on his shirt and captains jacket and said "Now can we please get the info. What exactly does the Sharingan do."

Sasuke said "Why are you wanting to know so much about my bloodline dobe. I mean if there is someone else out there with it I have the right to know."

Naruto looked up at the cealing and thought "_why can't I get a simple answer."_

Ayame said "Listen Uchiha-san, we need to know because the guy is a threat to our family and friends, we need to find out what he is able to do with it because those who have faced him have already had bad results but luckily so far no one has died but have come close so can you please tell us what you can."

Sasuke started to say something when a beeping sound was heard and Siofon reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone and she flipped it opena and said "Siofon here."

Siofon frowned as she listened and said "Right, I will inform the others, thank you." as she closed it and she looked at Naruto and leaned in and whispered in his ear "the second squad has found 2 jinchuuriki already in cloud and 1 in suna and have released the demons that were inside of them but they have had to take all 3 into protective custody because their villages tried to kill them."

Naruto frowned and said "Where are they putting the 3 at now for protective custody. I mean I don't think they can take them back home."

Siofon who had stepped back said "Currently the 2nd squad has moved all 3 to a safe house we have here in the elemental countries but it looks like all 3 are going to die because they can't handle the process that well."

Naruto said "Very well, contact the 4ths squad and have Unohana send someone to them to make thier final hours here as painless as possible. Then have the 2nd squad track down the other 5 and deal with them accordingly."

Siofon nods and walks outside and Sakura asked "Why are you giving her orders Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "I don't answer to you Sakura now if you don't mind I got things I need to do and places to go so would you please give me the info on the Sharingan so you can return to your mission and I can get the hell out of here."

A voice said "Yeah, run away because you can't do anything here, you act like your some big bad ass but your nothing compared to Gato. He will kill you."

Naruto snorts and said "You can't kill death kid so what got all of you afraid of this Gato dipshit anyways. Even the jounins seem a little tense."

Asuma pulled the cigerette out of his mouth and said "Gato is the head of the multibillion dollar shipping empire. He has his hands in drugs, slave trafficing, money laundering. You name it hes got a piece of the action. Hes got this country in a stranglehold and is chocking the life out of it. He publically executed the little boys there who is named Inari, stepdad last year in front of the entire village with his family all in front. Where here to help free the country by having the bridge finished."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "I see....So can I get that information now." not really caring.

Tenten walked over and slapped him upside the head and said "Can't we do something for them."

Naruto sighed and looked at Ayame who looked sad and then at Tenten who was about to cry as well and frowned and said "Alright look, if this Gato is so much trouble for you then how about a deal, if we take Gato out for you then will you give us the information on the Sharingan we want."

Sasuke snorts and said "What can the deadlast like you do idiot."

Naruto said "Agree to the deal and you will find out teme."

Kakashi said "I don't know what your sensei are thinking Naruto but I am not letting a gennin go against Gato and his men."

Naruto said "Teuchi, Dustin, make sure no one follows me." as he turned and started to walk toward the door.

Kakashi appeared in front of the door and said "I am not letting you pass Naruto."

Naruto said "Some people never learn." as he flashstepped away shocking everyone except Ayame, Tenten, Siofon, and Yoruichi.

Ino asked "Where did he go."

Yoruichi said "Based on his energy I would say about 3 miles east of here right now heading toward Gato place." as she flashstepped away.

Gai asked "What was that. Even I can't go that fast and who was she."

Siofon said "That was the goddess of flash Yoruichi Shion Urahara, mother to Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of Konoha and grandmother to Captain Commander Naruto Uzumaki Shion, the god of flash."

All the adults besides Kakashi paled and Kurenai said "You mean that Naruto is the son of the Yondaime."

Siofon nods and said "Yes."

Shikamaru said "If what you said is true then why is it that Naruto has been an orphan all his life and why is it now that his family has come for him. Something is not adding up."

Siofon looked at Kakashi and said "Why don't you tell them Kakashi-san. Why don't you tell how the village council of Konoha has tried to have Naruto executed since the day he was born. Why don't you tell how all they know about the true defeat of the Kyuubi was a lie since its free again. Why don't you tell how all those scars Naruto has on him is from where the villagers have tried over and over again to kill him because his father decided to make him a jinchuuriki " with a smirk on her face.

Each of the non soul society adults but Kakashi paled and looked at him and he said "I don't know what your talking about."

Shikamaru frowned and said "So thats it huh, thats why everyone seems to hate Naruto." drawing everyones attention.

Ino asked "What are you talking about Shikamaru, what does she mean the truth about the Kyuubi was a lie. What does this all have to do with Naruto." as she looked confused.

Shikamaru looked at Asuma and said "Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrafice. Its a word that is given to someone who has a demon sealed in them." making all the teens wide eyed except Tenten and Ayame.

Sakura said "So Naruto is a demon."

Faster then you could blink Sakura was planted in the wall by Siofon as the boards where she hit shattered. Siofon said with venom in her voice "Never call him a demon. He never had a choice in the matter, his father in order to save you and everyone else in that damn village SEALED the demon in him by summoning the Leader of the Shinigamis at the cost of his mortal life. Naruto was only 3 FUCKING hours old pinky when that happen. Demons are immortal and can't be killed, even with sealing them inside of an infant. As soon as a demon is released by the death of the child or being released through different means they go into hybernation until they recover thier strenth they return from wherever they go to hybernate. He did have the Kyuubi in him before he left Konoha but when he was brought to where the rest of his family was he underwent a ritual that allowed the Kyuubi to be released from him so he no longer does have the demon. We released it so he could use his bloodline. If Kyuubi ever returns to fight Konoha again thats your problem because personally everyone in Soul Society believes Konoha should be burned to the ground for what they did to him. NEVER call him that again or I will kill you." as she was seething in the end.

Sakura sneered as she rubbed the blood from her mouth and said "Oh yeah bitch and what did we do that so bad to the damn deadlast, huh."

Tenten said "Shut the hell up Sakura before I shut your mouth for you. Siofon, Ayame and I had to all 3 along with several others had to watch every memory of his life since birth to help save his life froma powerful genjutsu and guess what, he has a photographic memory of everything that happened to him from about 2 weeks old on. He remembers being locked in a broomcloset as an infant, he remembers being kicked out of the orphanage at 4 years old in the middle of winter to live off the street, he remembers everytime someone charged him $15 for a loaf of stale molded bread, he remembers how everytime his apartment the third gave him was broke into and destroyed, he remembers being RAPED by villagers and shinobi." making everyone wide eyed who didn't know and Hinata, Kurenai, and Ino to gasp and nearly have tears in their eyes.

Ayame said "And those were the kinder things that happened to him Sakura, hes had Hyuugas hit him over and over with Jyuuken strikes until his Chakra points were destroyed, When hes been in the hospital hes had acid placed in his IV, poison in his food, hes had members of the Inuzaku clan have thier dogs attack him nearly severing his arms and legs, hes had members of the Uchiha clan who have used Katon jutsu and genjutsu on him to make him experience the pain of being burned alive and then reliving and all the other clans did things to him as well as civilians and it just because he was the only thing standing between the village and Kyuubi. The only reason that he is still alive today is because being a Jinchuuriki gives you super healing. You call him the deadlast but when your teachers take your books and burn them and then cast genjutsu on your test and kick you out of class for asking a question then there is no way for you to be anything but the bottom on test. It wasn't until he earned the respect of Iruka that he ever got a decent chance at the accademy but by then it was to late for him to recover before graduation. You want to know whats funny, you think hes deadlast but then tell me how in broad daylight did he paint the Hokage monument without being detected until he was done and lead ANBU, chunnin, and a couple of jounin on a chase for 3 hours before he was finally caught by Iruka who knew Naruto was better then people make him out to be." making each of the teens remember the incidents in school as well as that prank.

Sakura frowned and asked "If what your saying is true then why is it we were told that the Yondaime killed Kyuubi. I mean its in the books at the accademy." trying to deny what she was hearing.

Asuma sighed and said "Dad passed a law saying that it was illegal to tell anyone who did not know the truth about the fate of Kyuubi to anyone under penalty of jail or death so Naruto could try and have a normal life but the adults either ignored the law or went around it by shunning him and telling each of you that he was a bad person or something like that and to stay away from him. Thats why I left Konoha for nearly 7 years because I asked dad to let me adopt him after I stopped an attack on him once but the council made it where nobody could adopt him because he was an adult. They made dad make him legally an adult at the age of 4 so that way he could get his own apartment since nobody would take him in and the orphanages all kicked him out." removing the doubt the teens had in their mind.

Kiba said "I can't believe all this. Why would people do that to him."

Kurenai sighed as she looked at the teens and said "Because people are afraid Kiba. I remember the Kyuubi attack, I remember seeing people dying right and left. I saw as the Kyuubi would just ignore the attacks that he was he with and kept coming. Everyone was helpless to stand up to him."

Shino said "Humans are illogical when it comes to those who are different. My clan all knowed about him since most of us saw him as similar to us but even we had a few members who were not logical enough to tell the difference between the bug inside of him and him. When we found out about it we had them removed from the clan." as he pushed his glasses up.

Hinata said in a stuttery and quite voice "I remember when he was 8 Naruto had tried to hide in the woods for his birthday to keep from being attacked but some members of my clan used our bloodline to find him and they lead a group of villagers to attack him. I....I actually killed a member of my clan that day using the cage bird seal to save him." making Neji eyes wide as he flinched and moved a little away from Hinata.

Asuma said "And the worst part is he never knew why he was being attacked until the day he graduated when Mizuki tricked him and tried to kill him. Hell he didn't even know who his parents were from what I understand though only a few of us actually did, myself included."

Dustin said "He didn't, when we took him and the girls here away to take him to meet his family that was one of the things we had to inform him about. He didn't know if his parents had died or just abandon him like the villagers tried to tell him."

Teuchi said "If it wasn't for Ayame and me then he would most likely have starved to death over the years since he couldn't by anything but instant ramen that wasn't already ruined."

Gai looked at Kakashi and said "Your being awfully quite my youthful rival, why aren't you saying anything about your sensei son since me and you both saved him on several occasions."

Kakashi shrugged and said "You say something Gai."

Gai frowned and said "This isn't the time for cool hip attitudes Kakashi." as he slapped Kakashi upside the head and Kakashi went up in smoke shocking everyone.

Siofon frowned and said "Kagebunshin, he must have went after Yoruichi-sama, and Naru-kun."

Hinata eyebrow twitched and she looked at Siofon and asked "What are you to Naruto-kun." in her usual voice.

Siofon glanced at Tenten and Ayame and said "Its complicated. Lets just say were close and leave it at that."

Choji said "How did you both know who his parents were and if he had family then why didn't they take him in over the years."

Dustin sighed and said "Teuchi and I have known both Kushina and Minato since before Minato went to Konoha and Kushina went to whirlpool as children. We were all originally from Soul Society and as children and we were sent to different villages because our home was in a war that we are still in."

Shikamaru frowned and asked "What war."

Teuchi said "You wouldn't know about it. Our home village is beyond the elemental nations and our enemy is unknown to you all. Were not allied with anyone in the elemental countries but we have been with Konoha durring the last great war but because of what has happened to Naruto we refuse to aid Konoha now. As for why his family could not take him in or us over the years if we tried to take him away from Konoha before we ever left the firecountry the council would have had us hunted down and most like would have resulted in the death of Naruto or our daughters so we had to wait until he became a ninja of Konoha where the council couldn't legally do anything. As for his family thier are things that you would have to know about our village. There are certian security features that can't be bypassed and as a child not born there Naruto, Tenten and Ayame would not have been able to have been able to enter the village without dying and they couldn't come and take care of him in Konoha for more then a few days because of our enemies would have tracked them down and then either killed Naruto or used him against them and then killed him. All any of us could do was when they did come by and see him was give them a place to stay or help keep an eye on him."

Everyone frowned and Shikamaru said "This is troublesome." as everyone seemed to think.

Sakura said "How could he smile so much if his life has been that bad."

Ayame said "It was a mask of emotions he hid behind. Hes hardly ever showed his real smile." as she looked down.

Gai frowned and looked at the 3 woman and asked "What is it your want to know about the Sharingan."

Teuchi said "As much as possible."

Gai nods and said "Well....."

Across the island Kakashi was leaping from tree to tree and he saw a figure jump out in front of him and he said "So you saw them Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nods and said "Yeah, I followed them when they hooked up with Teuchi and Dustin. I had a Kagebunshin follow the cat since something seemed odd about it, especially when I saw Naruto tails. I learned where Gato base is. Lets go before its to late." as he jumped leading the way for Kakashi."

Naruto as he flashstepped away kept flashstepping until he appeared on the other side of the island and he saw a warehouse looking building and he frowned as he looked around and a few moments later Yoruichi appeared beside him and she asked "So what are you planning Naruto."

Naruto said "I figure if that Gato guy is as rich and dirty as they claim then hes going to cost a lot of people thier lives and more souls for us to clean up which we can't afford to happen right now so I figure if I take him out then it will solve the problem for now."

Yoruichi nods and said "Right, so what about all his men."

Naruto looked at the security and said "I figure if I went in as a cat then they won't know its me and I can find him and kill him easier."

Yoruichi nods and she changes into a cat and Naruto sighs and said "Alright, you can come."

Yoruichi said "I don't remember asking for permission and I wouldn't stay out even if you told me to."

Naruto glances at her and changes into a cat himself and both jump out of the tree and run toward the warehouse.

They sneak behind a couple of barrels and then after the patrol passes by run inside the open bay door and quickly jump up on top of a stack of crates. They both sit down and look around and Yoruichi hits Naruto with her tail and points toward a set of stairs that lead up to an office and Naruto nods and both jump across the top of crates until they get to the stairs and Naruto jumps up onto the flat walkway at the top of the stairs near the crate and he turns quickly and holds up his paw and whispers gaurd the door."

Yoruichi nods and Naruto starts to scratch at the door.

He keeps this up for several minutes until the door opens and he runs into the room.

A few moments earlier Gato was reading some documents at his desk when he heard a scratching noise and he looked around and thought "_whats that noise."_

The noise continued and he said to his 2 gaurds "Find that noise and get rid of it."

One of the gaurds who held a sword said "Yes Gato." and walks around the room and then walks to the door and opens it only for a cat to run in and the guard said "Damn cat." as he turned and reached for the cat.

As he was about to grab it the cat jumped up and clawed at his face and before jumping back into the air and changed while in midair into Naruto who quickly pulls his sword and said "Shine brightly Aracnar Kage." as his sword changed into his single blade and he runs at Gato who had moved away from his desk and he sliced Gato from his right shoulder to his left hip and Naruto turned and blocked the second gaurds strike and sent a kick to the man before Naruto grabbed Gato body and flashstepped away as the first gaurd reached for his sword.

Naruto appeared outside of the warehouse in the trees and Yoruichi landed beside him moments later as Kakashi and Jiraiya both landed across from them and Naruto threw the top half of Gato body with his head on it on the ground and said "mission accomplished so do we have a deal."

Kakashi looked at Yoruichi and Jiraiya said "Only if you answer some questions."

Naruto glared at him and said "Well take care of the mess." as he flashstepped away with Yoruichi a few minutes behind them as Kakashi jumped down and sealed the body of Gato.

As Jiraiya waited for him he narrowed his eyes as a shadow jumped away and thought "_who is that and how come I can't since them."_


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto flashstepped inside of the house where Tazuna lived and he saw everyone looking depressed and Naruto said "Gato dead. So whats wrong with all of you." as he looked around.

Yoruichi flashstepped in right beside him and she asked "Whats wrong here. You all look like someone died."

Siofon said "We got some info on the Sharingan from Gai."

Sakura asked "Did you really have the Kyuubi in you Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and then looked around and asked "What are you talking about Sakura."

Ayame said "We told them about some of the things we saw in your memories."

Naruto frowned and said "It doesn't matter, I know where those who care for me are and thats all I need. So what do we know about the Sharingan now." as he looked at his 3 girls and their dads.

Dustin said "The Sharingan has several levels, the first level allows the user to copy handseals and slows things down a little, the second level slows things more and gives the user a little warning about what the jutsu is going to do and cancels some genjutsu, the 3rd level cancels all genjutsu and also allows the user to cast genjustsu. They don't know anything about the other level besides the 4th level can cast black flames that burn for 7 days and nights and can place a person in an ultimate genjutsu that can be used to torcher someone for 72 hours in less then a second."

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth when Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived in a swirl of leaves each and Naruto said "what about the ability to control demon chakra or implant sugestions in a persons mind."

Siofon said "They don't know anything about that besides what they claim an Uchiha Madara who was able to control the Kyuubi but he was killed by the Shodiame Hokage."

Naruto nods and asked "Have you relayed the info to the 12 squad."

Siofon said "Not yet, we had just finish talking when you arrived."

Naruto nods and said "Good, lets go." as he started toward the door and Tazuna asked "Is Gato really dead."

Naruto said "Yeah, I gave the body to Kakashi."

Kakashi held up a scroll and said "I got whats left of his body here."

Sasuke said "Fight me dobe."

Naruto looked back at him and said "No. Its a meaningless fight."

Shino said "If I can ask Naruto, would you be willing to talk to a few of us for a little while. We have many questions about what we have heard."

Shikamaru said "We might be able to help you in your war you guys were talking about."

Naruto glanced over at his companions who seemed sheepish and Shikamaru, Shino, and Asuma all thought at the same time "_so Naruto is the leader here."_

Naruto said "You can't, its a war that will never end, its a war that has cost the lives of hundreds of millions over the years. Just worry about your home and your village."

Shino said "But it is your village as well Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "For now. I plan to talk to the Hokage and ask to resign my shinobi status when I return to Konoha so I can leave. I have nothing in Konoha currently."

Sakura said "What about your friends Naruto."

Naruto glanced at Sakura and said "What friends Sakura. The only people over the years who have actually taken a roll in my life are those who are traveling with me currently besides the Hokage himself. To all of you I am nothing but the deadlast."

Hinata screamed shocking everyone "THATS NOT TRUE NARUTO-KUN."

Naruto looked at her and he bit his lip and said "Fine, you want answer to questions then ask them now. My friends and I will stay here till tomorrow since its nearly dark but once we leave I won't answer anything else and I have the right to refuse any question if I chose to, deal."

Sasuke said "Deal, how did you get so fast."

Naruto said "I trained to be."

Sasuke said "Teach me." in a demanding voice

Naruto said "No."

Jiraiya asked "What are you exactly Captain Commander of Naruto." making each of the Soul warriors flinch and everyone else look at him strangly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "What do you mean."

Jiraiya said "Your jacket which has the kanji for squad 1. The girl there, the one who claims to be your bodyguard has the kanji for squad 2 on hers. I figures she must be a captain commander as well so what exactly is these squads."

Naruto snorts and Siofon snickers and said "Its you call Narukun, things are going to heat up soon anyways."

Naruto frowned as he jumped in the air and changed back into a cat and jumped up onto Tenten lap and she started to pet him and Naruto said "Tell me what you know about Soul Society and how you know I am a captain commander and if you have enough information I will fill in the blanks. Otherwise I refuse to answer. Deal."

Jiraiya sat down and said "Agreed, you fought someone called Yamamato, You fight something called Hollows, according to Soul Society all of the people here are originally from another place but they claim to have wiped everyones memories of where we supposedly are from."

Everyone was looking at Jiraiya and Naruto snickers and said "So it was you I sinced when we were talking in the woods after you held Dustin and Teuchi hostage. How was it you hid your energy level so well."

Jiraiya said "I have my ways and your right, I was there so you know what I overheard."

Naruto said "And what, if you heard everything then you already know the answer to your question."

Kakashi asked "Have you really met your parents and if so answer me this, what is it your father told me not to ever use again. Only him and me would know that answer."

Naruto sighed and said "Siofon, would you contact the 11th squad and find out that answer for me."

Siofon pulls out her phone and said "This is Siofon to Soul Society......Yes I need the data I am sending to be sent to the 12th squad pertaining to the Sharingan and I also need a question sent to the 11th squad to the 4ths seat and ask him what was it he told his student to never use again and put a rush on that info." as she closed the phone.

Kiba said "But wait a minute, you all said that Naruto father the Yondaime gave his life to seal the Kyuubi, how can he be alive to answer that question."

Naruto said "Wait till we get an answer back." as he closed his eyes and began to purr under tenten hand rubbing his fur.

Everyone looked at him and all stayed silent and waited and Tsunami looked at her dad who said "I don't know either dear."

About 5 minutes of silence a ringing noise was heard and Siofon opened her phone and said "Siofon here.....yeah, ok I will inform him." as she hung up the phone and she said "Its the Chidori, he told you it creates tunnel vision Kakashi-no-baka and he also wanted me to inform you Naruto that the 11 squad has already ran into 3 hollows, low levels but its only a matter of time."

Naruto frowned and said "I see."

Kakashi said "I believe you now. I hate to say it but you really are a...." he shut up as naruto glared at him.

Teuchi knowing what was about to be told said "So is there anything else. I don't know about you all but I am a little hungry and tired so if you all want Ayame and I can make everyone some ramen to eat."

Ayame got up and her and her dad went into the kitchen with Tsunami and began to cook and Yoruichi said "I am going to patrol the area for any activity." as she flashstepped away.

Naruto curled up and went to sleep and Kiba looked at him and said "That is just so wrong to see him like that."

Tenten giggled and Lee asked "So Tenten, how has your training been."

Tenten said "Um...good actually. All 4 of my grandparents have been teaching me and its really exciting stuff....well most of it anyways."

Kakashi asked "Since it appears Naruto is going to cut ties to Konoha, what about you Tenten, are you planning to also."

Tenten looked at her dad and said "perhaps. I don't trust Konoha as I once did. Especially after I learned about the time some ninja threatened to rape and kill me and burn our shop to the ground if they found out we sold anymore weapons or cloths to Naru-kun." making everyone wide eyed.

Tazuna said "If that is the way Konoha treats thier own I won't be going to Konoha for any other missions after this one is done and paid for. You all sound just as bad as Gato is..or was." as he looked at the scroll that held Gato body.

Each of the Konoha nins frowned at this.

Inari voice asked as he came down the stairs "If Gatos dead then why are they still here dad and why are you still going to pay them if that catguy killed Gato as he said when these other people didn't do anything."

Tsunami voice said in a scolding way "Inari, if it wasn't for then then your grandfather would have made it back home and they are to guard him until the bridge is finished."

Inari said "Then why don't we pay the catman to guard him and just send these people away."

Naruto said still curled up in a ball "I don't need the money kid since Soul Society doesn't use it. Besides I got a war to fight kid. I don't have time to babysit." as he stretched and popping sounds were heard and Tenten winced and said "Claws Naruto."

Naruto said "oops, sorry Ten-chan." as he jumped off her and sat down between her and Siofon and changed back to normal and put his arms above his head and stretched as his back popped and he put an arm around each girl and pulled them closer making everyone look at him.

Hinata eyes got wide as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and Naruto locked eyes with her and frowned and said "I know what you think Hinata but there are things you have to know and understand. The only reason I agreed to answer any questions is because I have always known about your crush on me." making all the teens wide eyed.

Hinata asked "If you knew then why didn't you say anything."

Naruto looked at her and asked "And what, have your family punish you for being associated with the demon, have the village call you demon whore and treat you like they do me. I wouldn't wish that on my enemies much less someone who tried to be nice to me like you. I wanted to tell you so we could be friends but you always fainted or people were watching so if we ever became friends it would have to be a life of lies. If I am going to be with anyone as either friends or more then I don't want to live a lie. I've done that all my life already. Besides the dead shouldn't be with those who are living."

Shikamaru said "All of you had said something like that before, why do you keep refering to yourselfs like your dead."

Naruto sighed as he looked up and said "You asked earlier what exactly am I the captain comander of. I will tell you since it doesn't matter right now and your all going to see proof of it soon anyways since the war has taken a turn for the worse. I am Captain Commander Naruto Shion of the 1st squad of the Gotei 13 Shinigami replacing Captain Commander Yamamato who was the actual Shinigami who sealed Kyuubi inside of me after my father summoned him. I am a soul reaper along with Tenten, Dustin, Teuchi, former captain of the 2nd squad Yoruichi and the current captian of the 2nd squad Siofon here. We send the souls of the departed to the other side or to hell if they were evil and we are currently in a war with the lost souls of people who were consumed with rage, hatred, and other dark emotions called Hollow who devour the souls of the dead and the living." as he looked at everyone who looked stunned.

A snicker was heard drawing everyone attention to the stairs where a figure could be seen standing behind Inari and Naruto eyes got wide and said "YOU." as he quickly stood and grabbed his sword.

As everyone got into a fighting stance the figure who wore a black cloak and a spiral mask grabbed Inari and said "I wouldn't advice it Shinigami unless you wish for me to devour this boys soul here."

Naruto frowned and said "What do you want here."

The figure said "Tobi here to tell you to withdraw the other Shinigami from here and leave the other Jinchuurkis to me. I have plans for thier souls and your meddling by releasing the demons is ruining my plans."

Naruto said "No can do, jackass, release the boy and lets head outside."

Tobi snickered and was about to say something when an arrow of energy flew at him and he grabbed the arrow and said "Hmm, who would have thought a quincy would be here. You have strange bed partners Naruto-kun."

Ayame said "Release the boy or the next one won't miss." as she drew back another arrow.

Tobi smirked and said "I don't think so. Your all just kids in this game. Lets see if your as good as your ancestors." as he pulled something out of his hand and showed everyone it was a circled disk and Ayame gasmped and said "No don't." but Tobi broke it and it evaperated into the air and he said "Have fun Shinigami." as he phased away releasing Inari.

Naruto said "Shit, I hate that bastard."

Ayame said "Naruto-kun, we need to get ready to fight. That was Hollow bait. Its used to draw large numbers of Hollows."

**GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **was heard and Akamaru began to whimper and Jiraiya asked "What was that noise and whats going on."

Naruto said "Ayame, Tenten, Dustin, Teuchi, I want all of you to guard the house and those inside. Siofon, contact Soul society and inform then whats going on and tell them we need reinforcements." as he walked toward the door.

Siofon quickly pulled out her phone and Kakashi got in front of Naruto and asked "Whats going on."

Just then the wall behind Kakashi busted open as a clawed hand pulled away at the roof and the front of the house making several scream out in panic and Naruto said "I don't have time for this shit, move Kakashi." as he pulled his sword from the sheath and said "Shine brightly Arracnar Kage." as his sword turned into a singlebladed sword of light and Asuma said "The raijin."

Naruto ignored him and jumped past Kakashi and stood on the air as everyone ran out of the house to see what was going on and they saw a 20 ft tall black looking thing with a white mask on and Naruto flashstepped infront of it and sliced the mask in half.

The body began to break apart and it turned into a man they all saw and Tazuna said "Gato."

Siofon said "Its his soul, see the plate on his chest. Its doesn't have a chain so hes dead." as she hit him with the butt of her Zanpakuto in the head and Gato screamed and everyone saw as gates raised out of the ground with skulls on it and Sakura screached "What is that."

Teuchi said "The gates of hell." as the gates opened up and chains shot out and grabbed the screaming gato and pulled him in before they closed and sunk back into the ground.

Suddenly they all tensed as another growl was heard and they looked at the sky and several black looking holes were appearing in the sky and Ayame drew back her bow and started firing shots at the Hollows that began to come out of the holes.

Siofon said "Sting all enemies to death." as she released her Zanpakuto and a golden stinger appeared on her hand and she flashstepped in front of a Hollow and stabbed it in the mask.

Tenten said "Transmute Fullmetal Alchemist." as he hand was covered in a metal glove with a blade on it and she clapped her hands and touched the ground and a fist shot out of the ground and broke a hollows mask that was walking toward them.

Teuchi pulled off shirt and put his fist together and said "tremble bigfoot." as his arms and feet were covered in fur and he doubled his height, arms and legs lengths. He then stomped his foot and a club of wood formed out of the ground and he began to walk toward a hollow who charged him and he drew back and swung the club into the mask of the hollow.

Dustin said "Well might as well, Freeze Icedragon." as he pulled out a handle and water formed a blade that froze and then the ground around him turned to ice. He then jumped into the air and began airwalking where Naruto and Siofon were already fighting as more arrows were shot from Ayame.

As everyone was fighting Kakashi was looking around and Yoruichi appeared in front of the group and said "Shit, what happen to summon all these Hollows."

Sakura said "It was something called a bait."

Yoruichi eyes got wide and she looked around and she counted heads and asked "Wheres the Uchiha kid." as everyone looked around and realised Sasuke was gone.

Jiraiya saw Kakashi about to say something but Jiraiya spoke first and said "Everyone stand gaurd. Were in over our heads here so let them deal with this. Watch each others backs incase one tries to sneak up on us and if they do go for the mask from what I can tell."

This continued on for about 20 minutes as the Konoha nins all watched helplessly as the Shinigami fought the hollows.

Ino screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT." as she pointed her fingers toward the sky where 2 white hands appeared in the sky and began pulling apart and Yoruichi who had stayed close to the group said "SHIT, A MENOS." as she watched as it opened its mouth and a red beam started to form and she looked around and said "Shit, no one here can deflect a cero currently." as she saw everyone was getting low on energy.

Naruto looked up and saw the menos and he screamed "Everyone take cover." as he started to move to help the group get away.

As he grew closer a voice said "BANKAI." and before anyone could say anything Ichigo appeared in front of Naruto and the others and he reached up in front of his face and pulled his hand down as a mask appeared on his face and he screamed "**CERO**." as he launched his own into the air to meet the one that was fired down toward the group. His overpowered the other cero and continued toward the menos and destroyed it and Naruto stopped in front of Ichigo who said "**pull your people back commander, the 5ths squad is here to take over."**

Naruto nods and said "AYAME, TENTEN, DUSTIN, TEUCHI, SIOFON, PULL BACK. THE 5THS HERE."

Each of them appeared and Naruto looked around a few minutes as the Hollows began to retreat and sealed his Zanpakuto.

He frowned and looked around and asked "Wheres Teme."

Yoruichi said "He disappeared durring the fighting."

Naruto sighed and looked over at the stunned group and saw the house was destroyed and Tenten smirked as she clapped her hands and touched the ground and the house began to repair itself. When she finished she collapsed but Naruto caughed her before she fell into the ground.

Ayame said "Believe him now." as she walked past Sakura into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

As things were settling down at Tazuna house with the Hollows and the Shinigami, Sasuke Uchiha found himself standing at the foot of a set of stairs where he had been whisked away and he looked up the stairs and saw the same masked man from before sitting on a thrown and Sasuke said in his arogant voice "Who are you and why have you brought me here."

The man said "You are foolish boy, I brought you here as the last of my line to exact my revenge."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and before he could say anything chains shot out of the wall and held him in place as the man stood up and pulled his mask up and Sasuke saw a man he recognised from his own clans history and said "Uchiha Madara."

The figure snorts and said "Foolish boy, that fool died years ago at what is called the valley of the end but I took his body as my own back then. No, just like Itachi, you are my avator who will carry out my will to all who dare oppose me, now prepare yourself because I need to feed." as he opened his mouth and bit down on Sasuke neck. As Sasuke cried out in pain the figured ate a part of his soul and then after several minutes stepped back and said "Now boy, you are mine, I have played the shinigami as fools for years and now I wish to end thier existance and you are my key."

Sasuke held his neck gasping and asked "What did you do to me."

The man said "I simply ate the part of your soul that control your body but now I control it. All you have to do is talk and your body does the rest at my will. Now take this and return to Konoha." as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the scroll and the floor caved in on him and he fell and fell and fell until he passed out. When he awoke he discovered himself outside the gates of Konoha and the chunnin guards asked "Are you alright Uchiha-san."

Just then a kunai hit the chunnin in the head and a sword killed the second one and Kisame and Itachi landed beside Sasuke and Sasuke screamed "Itachi, I will kill you."

Itachi sighed and said "I wish you could little brother, then I would not be the puppet I am today." as all 3 figures began to walk into the village. Soon several ANBU arrived and tried to stop the 3 but Sasuke kept walking toward the Hokage tower as his brother and Kisame killed all who got in thier way....

In Iwa, Deidra was flying above the village and he said "I have truly become the art myself as a living piece that I can not control my own body as I am not the statue at his control."

In the mist village Zabuza and Haku both walked through the village and Haku asked "What has happened to us master, why are we unable to control ourselves and how did we get to mist from wave."

Zabuza decapitated another man and said "I don't know Harku, I don't know."

In the hidden rain village Pain and Konan both were killing everyone in sight and Konan said "This is not the world I invisioned Pain."

As the same event played out all around the world a figure smirked and said "And so my plan finally comes together with one last piece of the puzzle." as he disappeared and reappeared in Soul Society in the chambers of the Captain Commanders office and Yamamato who was sharing lunch with his life looked up shocked and glanced at his wife who seemed confused and said "Jericho, what are you doing here not that I mind but...." and he stopped as he felt a blade at his neck from his wife and Jericho chuckled and said "You are a fool Yamamato. I have played you since the beginning. I was the one who told Aizen about Urahara invention, I was the one who convinced him to betray soul society, I was the one who sent the Hollow after Ichigo, I was the one who whispered the idea to release the invention on the village, I was the one who sent each of the tailed beast to the villages to be sealed, I was the one who sent Kyuubi to Konoha to be sealed in Naruto, I was the one who convinced the council there that it was to dangerous to let him leave the village and threatened the girls, I was the one who purposely lead you to believe Naruto would be your successor, I set him up to become powerful, I was the one who sent him to Heuco Mundo and arranged for him to meet your wife here and for her to come here. I was the one who reset the portals so mortals in the elemental countries could see the Shinigami and hollows, and I was the one who gave Naruto the orders that lead for all the strongest fighters in soul society to be in the elemental nations leaving this place virtually defenseless."

Yamamato gritted his teeth as he saw the blank look on his wifes face and Jericho said "Don't be mad, you see, she has been my puppet for all these years and her mind is lost."

In Konoha Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage tower with the scroll as ANBU surrounded him and his hands opened the scroll and Sasuke eyes fell went wide as he saw several hollow bait disk as they fell to the floor and he screamed "NOOOOO." as his foot raised up and began to fall down.....

In Iwa Deidra pulled out several hollow baits and the bird he was on started divebombing into the middle of the village and a flash was seen......

In mist Zabuza cut down a pair of chunnin as Haku pulled out several hollow baits and threw them in the air and formed one handsigns and needles flew and hit the disk.....

In wave country Naruto was sitting down as everyone tried to think about what to say when Inari screamed "Hey, what the hells wrong with my body." as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several hollow baits and crushed them as everyones eyes got wide.

Just then in Soul Society alarms went off that said "**ATTENTION ALL SHINIGAMI, MULTIPLE REITSU RELEASE DETECTED IN THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS. I REPEAT, MULTIPLE REITSU RELEASE IN THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS. HOLLOW SIGHTINGS ARE REPORTING EVERYWHERE. BEGIN IMMEDIATE EMERGENCY PROCEDURES."**

Yamamato asked "Why are you doing this Jericho."

Jericho laughed and said "You foolish old man, you really don't remember do you. Remember when you were first punished along with your wife here to become the first Hollow and Shinigami. Before that there was but 1 deathgod who went by the name the angel of death. That was me. When Kami cursed you both he took away from me my job that I had served since the dawn of creation and instead of giving me a better job or a peaceful retirement Kami made me a mere messanger. Do you know how much shame I experienced because of it. I vowed I would have my revenge so since that day I have sat and waited and now you shall see the fall of all that you and your wife have created." as he phased away.

As the Shinigami began to prepare to goto the elemental country a new alarm sounded and said "**Attention, Hollows are appearing in Soul Society, I repeat, Hollows are appearing in Soul AAAAHHHHHH." **as a hollow began to consume thier sole.

Naruto who was wide eyed seeing Inari break the Hollow bait quickly ran outside as he saw the members of the 5ths squad who had been mere moments before getting ready to head out again saw as Hollow portals instantly formed everywhere and as the sky turned black as night as the portal from Heucco Mundo appeared and he pulled out his Zanpakuto and said "Shine brightly Arragnar Kage." and as his Zanpakuto came to life Tenten, Ayame, and Siofon all ran out beside him and he screamed "BANKAI." as he turned his wrist and his blade became double bladed and Naruto looked around and looked at his girls seeing the fear on thier face and he thought "_this can't be happening, what is happening here, I have to do something."_

Jericho appeared next to Naruto and said "Well done you foolish boy, you have fulfilled my wildest dreams."

Naruto looked at him and asked "What are you talking about, can't you see whats happening."

Jericho said "Of coarse I can, this is all my revenge. Today the Shinigami shall die along with all the Hollows and everyone here and then I will reclaim my honor as the Angel of Death and its all because of you my dear pawn so I shall grant you one final gift. I will spare you." as he grabbed Naruto and both disappeared as Naruto girls screamed out "NARUTO."

Naruto found himself back in front of Inari house but it looked like no one had been there is weeks and he looked around and he asked "What has happened." as he searched for everyone.

After about 5 hours of searching Naruto sat down in the woods and thought "_thier all gone, what happened."_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around as he found he was no longer where he had been but now he was in a golden thrown room.

Naruto felt at peace here and he saw a person covered in pure white where he could not see thier features and Naruto asked "Who are you and where am I." as he prepared incase he needed to fight.

The person said "Peace be to you young Naruto. I would never harm a pure soul as you." making Naruto feel relax.

Naruto said "What...."

The person said "I am Kami, Naruto. I have called you to my audiance chamber so that I may speak to you. You are my chosen warrior Naruto and I wish for you to clean up this mess for me."

Naruto blinked and quickly bowed and said in a stutter "Forgive me Kami for not knowing, what would you have me do."

Kami said "Everyone in Soul Society and the elemental countries has been turned into Hollows Naruto including your family and friends. I have given you the power to save everyone in the elemental country and in Soul Society. Your Zanpakuto allows you to restore a person from being a Hollow instead of killing the soul. I knew this was going to happen since the day I refused to give more power to Jericho and stripped him of the title of Angel of death. I now want you to return to Soul Society and free it from the Hollows there freeing those who have been turned into Hollows. You will then return to the elemental nations and do the same there. Do not worry about Heucco Mundo because I made it where once a Hollow left there durring this time they could not return and that goes for those in the elemental nations as well as Soul Society."

Naruto said "But I am but one person Kami, how can I do so much."

Naruto shadow took form to look like him and Kami smiled and said "You have never been alone Naruto because your gaurdian has been with you the entire time. Your gaurdian here is all the help you will need. You know his name, call it forth and he shall walk beside you in the trial ahead. Do not waiver and shine for the world." as Naruto was blinded by light and he appeared in Soul Society.

Naruto was ontop of the execution ground and he saw Hollow everywhere below and he closed his eyes and appeared in his mind and saw his doppleganger there and he said "What did Kami mean you have always been with me."

Kage smirked and said "In all this time you still don't understand do you. I have been in your shadow all your life, I am a copy of you right down to the scars. Its Ironic that you would call me Kage, you remember me telling you that before."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yeah, I always thought of you as some kind of bunshin since you look like me."

Kage smiled and said "So you do understand."

Naruto blinked and blinked again as he looked in thought and his eyes widened and he smirked as the world returned to normal and he saw several hollows heading toward him and he said "Lets kick some ass Kagebunshin" as Naruto shadow too shape and he appeared beside Naruto and both screamed together "BAN-KAI."


	18. Chapter 18

As the word left both their mouths Naruto and Kage both held a singlebladed light and a singlebladed dark Zanpakuto. Naruto said "Lets do this."

Kage said "**Remember Naruto, the black blade may not return someone but the blade of light will**." as he jumped into the air and began to charge into the Hollows.

Naruto himself turned and started to run toward the ground and ran toward a Hollow and sliced it mask off and then blocked with dark blade and ran forward to the next Hollow. 6 hollow began to circle from around him and he jumped up on the roof and sliced one and Naruto saw that the 2 people he hit were unseated grunts and Naruto said "Head toward the execution grounds but try not to kill any Hollows, just defend."

Both men took off running and Naruto saw some hollows running after them but Kage appeared behind the men and slashed the hollows that were going after them and Naruto said "Good idea,"

Kage smirked and said "**Of coarse, I thought of it**." as he sliced one behind him that tried to attack his blind side.

Naruto jumped back as a hollow came out of the roof and he landed beside Kage who charged toward the Hollow who had tried to attack Naruto and sliced his mask off and he said "**Shit dude, this it fun**."

Naruto said "Shut the hell up and keep working." as he jumped on the head of a hollow stabbed it in the head while jumping to the next and the next using all 3 heads as a stepping stone breaking the mask of each.

As the 3 changed back human Naruto saw Orihime and he said "Thank god your here granny, no time to explain, head toward the execution ground and try that shield deal to keep hollows away while Kage and I deal with all the Hollows but try not to kill any." as he flashstepped away as a fist hit the ground where he had been.

Kage slid under the hollow and broke the mask as he blocked a follow up strike from another Hollow when Naruto stab the Hollow from the back of the head breaking the mask.

As this battle went on and on Naruto and Kage went right down the middle of the street yelling at the newly freed people to head toward the execution ground.

Soon though Kage said "**Hey, I don't know about you but I need some rest, lets fall back**."

Naruto nods and both begin a slow track back toward the execution ground. About 20 minutes later they saw the shield Orihime had up and she let them slip in and Kage faded away back into Naruto shadow and Naruto fell to his knees.

Orihime glanced at him and Naruto asked "How many so far do you think."

Orihime said "I've let about 200 in so far and most have been unseated members."

Naruto sighs and looks at the freed souls and Naruto said "Alright guys, listen, I can't keep this up forever and I have only been doing those inside of the actual Seireite so far. I don't know how long Orihime here can keep her shield up so your jobs are to protect here."

A shinigami said "Sir, I might be able to help. My Zanpakuto allows me to transfer spirit energy to others."

Naruto locked eyes on him and said "Whats your name kid." seeing the black haired guy looking sheepish.

The guy said "Hiaze Dunet."

Naruto said "Well from this moment on your name is Battery, get you ass over here and do what you got to but give me some energy Battery and then recharge Orihime. You got that."

Battery said "Yes sir." as he walked over and layed his Zanpakuto on Naruto shoulder and a few seconds later he said "Im sorry, thats all the energy I got."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "dude, I have half a mind to feed your ass back to the hollows again."

Orihime asked "Can you use other peoples energy as well as your own."

Battery said "Yes mam."

Naruto looked at the other people and said "YOU HEARD HIM PEOPLE, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, start a line and give us some damn energy or we are FUCKED."

As people began to give power to Naruto it takes about an hour but he gets 3/4 of his energy back and he stands and said "Alright, thats enough for me for now, charge Orihime and make sure nothing happens to her or Battery or I will shove my Zanpakuto up your ass. Do I make myslef clear."

Several shouts of "Yes Captain Commander." as they all saw his jacket.

Naruto nods and he quickly releases Kagebunshin again and both charge down like before but when they got to the first group of Hollows Kage said "**ok, what the hells up with this, why are they going in marching formation."**

Naruto shrugged and said "Don't know, don't care, you take left, I take right." as both charged thier respective sides as they charged toward the middle the Hollows quickly circle them and the roofs on both side break open as more hollows block escaping into the air and Naruto said "So thats it, A trap."

Kage said "Remember what Yamamato said about our fighting style origins."

Naruto blinked and said "Of coarse." as he used his tails to wrap around Kage waist and Kage did the same to Naruto and with them back to back they began to turn in a circle as more and more Hollows tried to attack.

Naruto and Kage soon see an opening and Naruto let go of Kage and jumped up at the opening and both slashed 6 Hollows on thier way down making an opening and people began to run out of the opening from where they were laying on the ground. Naruto and Kage both began to cover the people running toward the execution ground as they backtrack and Kage said "You know, I wonder which will be harder, this or the elemental countries."

Naruto eyes darkended and he charged forward taking out 6 hollows returning them to normal and he said "The elementals. Lets keep going." as he charged forward more and more and Kage soon followed and picking up the scraps.

Orihime was sitting while asleep as people were giving energy to her when Naruto crawled back inside the shield and collapsed.

She looked back and thought "_thats close to 2200 people now but soul society usually has 130000. I dont know if he can keep this up."_

When Naruto woke up he asked "how long."

A woman who was kneeling over him said "10 hours."

Naruto eyes got wide eyed and jumpd up and saw hundreds of Hollows hitting the shield but couldn't get through as Orihime had a line of people lined up powering her with Batteries help.

Naruto quickly got up and summoned Kage and ran out to begin to attack the Hollow freeing people quickly.

As they were doing this Naruto had done quit looking at the people who he freed as he went for the next Hollow and that was why when an arrow flew past his back killing a hollow he was shocked and quickly screamed "Don't kill them." as he continued to fight.

Orihime said "I know, I feel helpless as well just sitting here but all we can do is kill the souls, hes the only one who could save them Ishada."

Ishada smirked and said "Not necessarily, Naruto, fall back, I got an idea."

Naruto glanced at Ishada and jumped back in the shield and asked "What, can't you see I am busy."

Ishada said "Trust me please, I think something me and your grandfather did once. If it works then we can free everyone in half the time."

Naruto frowned and asked "What is it."

Ishada said "Seal your Zanpakuto and place it on my head."

Naruto frowned even more and said "What are you going to do."

Ishada said "If you do it I will fire one shot. If my idea works I can blanket every Hollow in Soul Society with my rapid fire freeing them all."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Fine." as he sealed his Zanpakuto and placed it on Ishada head. Ishada pulled back and fired at one Hollow and it fell to the ground as a member of the 4ths squad shocking Naruto and he said "Do it."

Ishada smirked and pulled back and soon arrows began to rain down taking out hundreds of hollows in a few seconds turning them back into pure souls.

This went on for several hours and soon nearly 3/4 of Soul Society had been freed and Naruto saw everyone getting excited and after as more people came then it got easier to keep charged.

By this point the Shinigami began to huddle the Hollows together for Ishada to change back.

By noon the next day all of Soul Society had been freed of Hollows and Orihime, Ishada, Battery, and Naruto all collapsed from exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a week later when Naruto awoke and he found himself in the Shion family house and he sat up and looked around and saw he was alone and he got out of bed and dressed and began to walk through Soul Society. As he walked he came across Ishada and Orihime because of thier high spirit energy and he asked as he walked up to them "Where are all the higher ranking Shinigami."

Ishada sighed and said "It appears they are all gone, perhaps in the elemental country or Huecco Mundo. We found the body of Yamamato in his office dead along with his wife. It appears they died together."

Naruto frowned and asked "If all the seated officers are gone then how is it you both survived."

Orihime said "It might have been because we were between worlds when the attack hit. I was bringing Ishada back from injuries. Thats the only thing I can think of."

Naruto nods and said "Well I know thier not in Heucco Mundo, Kami sealed the gates making it one way only from there and the gates to the real mortal world is sealed as well."

Ishada asked "So whats the plan, your the highest ranking officer here now and with what has happened the people here wont follow anyone else."

Naruto frowned and said "I want soul society to prepare for a possible counter attack. Securing this place is priority right now. Orihime, you are given a field captain position of the 4ths squad and Ishada, your a field captain of the 11 for now. I want you both to go and find at least 5 seated officers for each division and the 4th will prepare for injured and 11th will be responsible for security here. I will rest one more day and I will head to the elemental countries and start in wave since its a small island and see if I can't free some more and bring them here discreetly since most of the ones there I will be fighting will be strong. Hopefully a few seated officers. You both can handle this right."

Both saluted and said "Yes captain commander."

Naruto said "Good, move out."

Both nod and jump away and Naruto frowned and walked around giving orders and helping to set things back up.

The next day Naruto stepped out near wave country and he quickly began approached the island. He looked around and thought "_well I can since lots of spirit energy nearby from different sources...hmm."_ as he neared the closest soarce.

He was walking through the woods when he heard a twig snap and he dodged to the right as a Hollow came out of the trees. Naruto without relasing his Zanpakuto cracked the mask and the Hollow fell to the ground and Naruto saw it was a little girl about 6 years old.

The girl started to say something when Naruto quickly covered her mouth and said "if you scream we will both die. If you stay quite and close to me I can get you someplace safe. Ok." in a whisper.

The girl nods and Naruto whispers good." as he stood up and thought "_that girls spirit chain is broke so she died. I got the feeling everyone here has."_

Naruto began to lead the way to the next source and found an old man and then another girl. Naruto sighed and then he heard a loud screeching pair of hollows who were running across the ground at him and he charged forward spliting the face of one on the left and then the other one and both fell to the ground and Naruto eyes got wide and said "Oh god, not them." as he saw both figures began to rise and Naruto quickly moved and put a sword under the neck of one making both gasp and Naruto said "If either of you so much as speak above a whisper I will send both your souls to hell, do you understand Sakura and Ino."

Both girls nod and Naruto pulls back and Sakura asked "Where have you been Naruto. Its been I don't know how long."

Naruto said "I was the only one who manage to escape the trap Sakura, Soul Society and the elemental nations both fell at the same time. I have freed Soul Society and I am starting here. Can either of you tell me anything."

Ino said "No, we were all at Tazuna house when that guy grabbed you and te next thing I knew I was being attacked by a monster."

Naruto looked at them and said "Hollows and you both died. Your chains of fate are destroyed so you can goto soul society now but I want to try and get at least 1 seated officer before I return with all of you. Right now you have 2 choices, follow me, or die. Since you are both ninja you are herby recruited by me, you are to count how many I free and help keep them as a group and watch out for the kids. Do you both understand what I want you to do."

Ino said "Yeah, we understand Naruto and.....I am sorry for not being there for you as a kid."

Sakura said "me too."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it, the deadlast has a world to save, just wait till those assholes in Konoha find out." with a smirk as he turned and began walking away and both girls snapped out of it and started bringing the small group."

3 hours laters Naruto sighed as he pulled out a phone and it rang a few times and the new comunication officer selected said "Command here, go ahead."

Naruto said "Open the gate. I got a group of 300 ready for evac."

An ancient set of doors opened up and everyone was looking shocked and Naruto said "Alright all of you, walk single file down the middle of the hall with your hand on the person in front of you. Ino, Sakura, you both stay here until the end of the line and come though and make sure no one is left behind here or in the tunnel. Do as I say until we can get to the other side and you all should be safe. Lets go." as he had an elderly looking woman put her hand on Naruto shoulder first as he began to lead the way. Around 30 minutes later Sakura and Ino came out of the tunnel in Soul Society and Naruto said "Good job now for all of you who are knew here, this is Soul Society, basically its the afterlife. The woman there is Orihime and a medic who can try and heal any who are injured and the man there is Ishada and the current chief of security here. Follow them and they can help get you settled in." as Naruto turned and grabbed Sakura and Ino and Flashstepped away.

They appeared in the Shion clan house and Naruto let go of them as they grabbed thier head and Ino asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Shunpo, look, this is my clan house. I brought you both here to use you both."

Both girls paled and Naruto said "Not like that damn it, I got 3 girls I love already. No, what I want is for you to find the library here and find the maps of the elemental countries I was told is here and then get ahold of Orihime or Ishada and have them get you the Hollow counts in each country and build me a battle map. I am heading back to wave to free some more and when I return you have better show some results and don't destroy anything." as he flashstepped away.

After Naruto was gone Ino said "Oh my god, when did he get so commanding and cool."

Sakura said "I know, I feel like I have a damn orgasm from him commanding me."

Ino said "You, he was commanding me."

Sakura said "Like hell piggy and when he sees how good a job I did for him he will forget you and those 3 sluts."

Ino said "like hell forehead." as she darted into the house with Sakura following.

Naruto was stepping out of the tunnel back in wave and felt a chill go down his spine and thought _"I since great evil."_

3 days later Naruto came back out of the tunnel in Soul Society with another large group of people and he saw Orihime who looked ready to kill and Ishada ready to fight and Naruto said "Well I am back guys and I got a couple of seated officers from the 1, 2, 3, and 6th squad in this group. Did I miss anything." as more and more people came out.

Ishada said "How many did you get Naruto."

Naruto said "I think I got all of Wave country. Whats up with you both."

Ishada said "I want to kill those 2 girls."

Naruto frowned and said "What have Sakura and Ino done now."

Orihime said "Congradulations Naruto, your now the number 1 most eligible fangirl victim in Soul Society, they made your map you wanted and then started a fanclub."

Naruto paled and screame "NOOOOOooooooo."

After Naruto calmed down he said "Alright, get these people settled in and I will head to the house to deal with both girls and see where to strike next." as he flashstepped away."

Ishade asked "Should we have told him about that."

Orihime said "No, let him find out on his own, lets go."

When Naruto arrived at his clan house he sweatdropped at all the flowers and painting that had been done and thought "_thats it, they must die."_ and screamed "SAKURA AND INO, FRONT AND CENTER."

In less then a minute both girls came running out of the hall and Naruto saw they were giddy as hell and he asked "what the hell is all of this." as he waved his hand across the yard."

Ino asked "do you like it Naruto-kun, I thought you would like some more flowers."

Naruto looked around the yard and said "The flowers are nice Ino but I like things more natural." making the girl deflate.

Sakura seeing her chance said "What about the paint Naruto-kun, do you like the way I made the house more highlighted with nuetral colors."

Naruto said "No, I don't, the color it was before was my clan colors and like I told Ino I like things natural where I can relax, not be assualted by peoples invasion of nature. Now show me the map you made."

Sakura was deflated but quickly perked up and said "Right this way please." as she and Ino both lead him into the house and into the library where several detailed maps of the elemental country were and Naruto said as he looked at them "Well good job on all of this but now I need you to update the info again and and keep this as up to date as possible so I can take out the smaller groups first before I get to the stronger enemies. Now please don't destroy my home." as he flashstepped away.

Ino asked "Do you think we should have told him about the kitchen."

Sakura said "No, lets change it back before he finds out.

Naruto appeared at the gates and Ishada was there and asked "Where are you heading now."

Naruto said "Theres are several islands south of wave and I am going to check them out. If I can take out all the island that will give us alot of breething room to pick off the others."

Ishada asked "So what did you think of the kitchen."

Naruto twitched and asked "Kitchen."

Ishada said "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Naruto growled and said "They better have it all fixed before I get back." as he began heading back to the elemental nation.


	20. Chapter 20

It has been 3 months since the fall of the elemental nations to the Hollows and Naruto sighed as he brought another group of souls back into Soul Society.

He saw as several squads began to work automatically to get the people settled in and he used Shunpo to appear in his clan compound and walked into his bathroom and began to take his cloths off before taking a long bath.

Naruto after soaking for a while crawled into bed and passed out.

A few hours later a pair of girls sat outside the door to his room with their back to the walls and looked sad and one said "It's been 3 months and he still hasn't found any of his family yet that he told us about besides his grandmother who was lucky to be here."

The other one nods as she heard a noise on the other side of the door and said "He's having nightmares again. It's destroying him inside Ino."

Ino frowned and said "I know. If I could still use chakra and use my clan techniques I might be able to help him but Retsu doesn't work the same way. Maybe if I were ever able to get enough spirit energy I might be able to do something some day but for now all I can do is help him with your help like we have been doing."

Sakura nods as she handed a stack of papers to Ino and said "With this last bunch now that makes it around 113000 souls he has saved in 3 months. All of the islands including the land of water are now completely lifeless. Reports also show that the Hollows have finally caught wind as well since so many have disappeared. There have been several attempts by Hollows to try and investigate why the Retsu on the islands has disappeared as it has and they have encountered the shield the 12th division has set up."

Ino looked over the reports in her hand and asked "So that means he has the actual mainland left then. Things are going to get harder now."

A voice that startled both girls said "That is why we have yet to reveal our plan." making both look over and see Ishada and Orihime standing there.

Sakura asked "Then what is your plan."

The door to the room behind the girls opened up and Sakura fell backwards and blushed as she saw Naruto standing there without a shirt and Naruto saw everyone and he asked "How long."

Ishada said "12 hours. You need some more rest Naruto before we go."

Naruto shook his head and said "I can rest when I am dead. Those people need us. Has everything been prepared."

Orihime said "We have at least 4 seated officers for every division now. As per your orders 'battery' has been getting forced to train his 'ass off' in his own words to increase his own spirit pressure. The 3rd and 5th seat of the 11th squad are both ready to go with us since both have a Ban-Kai they will provide the energy you need when you are needing refueled. Ishada and I am both ready to repeat what we originally did here to free everyone and we have six seated officers of the 2nd squad to start using soul burials on people so we won't have to make so many trips with large groups as you have been doing. The only thing we are waiting on is for you to be ready and to decide the first target."

Naruto looked at Sakura and Ino and said "Where is the next lowest levels of retsu now that the islands are cleared."

Sakura looked at her notes and looked at Ino who said "It appears to us that lightning country is the next smallest followed by Iwa."

Naruto asked "Who has the most then."

Ino said "Ironically it looks like Suna has the most energy."

Naruto said "Suna......that's not surprising really. Must be a Hollow thing about the desert. Heuco Mundo is mostly a desert on the surface."

Ishada said "The strongest ones were alway on the surface there so it's not really that surprising."

Naruto asked "Where would fire nation be on that list.

Sakura bit her lip and said "Just before Suna."

Naruto sighed and said "I was afraid of that.......Alright, we will head toward lightning country first. Have the 12th division put the shield around it so that way none of the Hollows from other areas can get in there once we start. The hollows don't worry me that much.....It's Jericho I am mostly worried about."

Each person there frowned at that name after Naruto told them about the man who was behind these events. Ishada said "Since the Hollows can't leave we have the advantage over them for the most part but the problem is we can't face every direction at once."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "We don't need to......the problem is that with what I got planned it is going to cause more trouble. Once we start this it is going to be all or nothing. We won't be able to return here until we finish the lightning country and the moment we start every hollow in the elemental nations is going to know we are there so by the time we get to the fire country and then Suna they are going to be expecting us and that will make them dangerous and Jericho has been around longer then any of us so he knows everything that we can do. I want all of Soul Society on alert. He is able to come and go as he pleases and he may try another attack like he did before."

Orihime said "Naruto......we will find them and free them."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I know.....I....I just wish I could have told them how much I cared for them before all this happened. I was such an idiot."

Sakura said "I always told you that."

Naruto glared at her and she flinched and he said "Sakura......don't ever change." with a small smile on his face.

Ino said "Hey, how come she gets a smile and I don't."

Naruto said "Ino.....I heard your screams all the way back in the elemental nation from you and whoever you were with."

Ino said "I never....." as Naruto burst out laughing and he said "Just kidding Ino.......thank you both....I know that I have been hard to work for the last couple of months and when this mess is over I will have someone escort both of you to the real human world in a pair of gigai and let you have a small day of shopping as payment. My treat."

Both girls eyes went wide and said "DEAL."

Naruto said "But you both will have a budget. I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night." as he turned and walked back into his room ignoring both girls glare.

Orihime said "Well you heard him. I will spread the word to all the divisions and you have everyone get ready."

Ishada nods and said "right." as he disappeared from view.

As Orihime began to leave she looked at Ino and Sakura and said "Thank you both for helping him. I know that you both started this as ways to be with him but....."

Sakura said "I just want to be there for him. I see him like a brother I never had now and Ino does as well. His heart belongs to those 3 and we both see that not even death will stop that."

Ino said "I just wish I knew what type of person he really was when we were kids. I should have been kinder to him."

Orihime said "That is one thing you always live with, should of and could of. I learned it's best just to make is and are so that way your will be can be better." as she disappeared as well using Shunpo."

Both girls sighed as they got up and began to head toward the 12th division to get the latest data on the elemental nations.

Naruto was sitting in his room and thought "_Ino, Sakura......thank you......Tenten......Ayame......Siofon.......I miss you."_ as he let a small tear fall down his face.

2 hours later Naruto appeared in front of the main entry and exit gate for soul society and he saw Ishada, Orihime, battery, Ikkaku, and Yumichika and 6 seated officers of the 2nd division standing there and he said "Are all the shields up around lightning country."

Ishada said "Yes. We have them up and running now. So what is your plan."

Naruto said "Just keep firing and you 6 do soul burials as fast as possible."

Sakura and Ino came running up and Sakura said "Naruto, here. This just came in." as she held out a piece of paper.

Naruto looked it over and said "Hmm...thanks Sakura. Alright listen up, things just got a little more exciting. An Espada has been detected there. When he appears I want Ikkaku and Yumichika to aid me in fighting it. Grandma, I want you to open the gate back to Soul Society. Ishada, you are responsible for keeping battery and her safe. Without those 2 then we may never finish this problem."

Orihime asked "What about you Naruto. Without you then we have no choice but to kill them like normal and lose all those who have changed."

Naruto said "I know...that is why I am taking the 2 strongest fighters in soul society with me as my body guards....right boys." as he placed hands on both 11th squad members."

Ikkaku said "Hey, that's right, we are the current strongest fighters here."

Yumichika said "Isn't it beautiful."

Naruto said "Are you 2 lovers."

Both blinked and grabbed their Zanpakuto and tried to hit him as Naruto ran into the now open gate laughing.

Orihime said "Men." as she began to run after them along with the others.

As the gate closed Sakura looked at Ino and said "So......"

Ino said "Your room or mine."

Sakura smirked and said "How about mine this time." as she began to chase after Ino.

Once they got to the Shihoin compound they ran into Sakura room and slammed the door shut and Ino said "So how do you want it this time."

Sakura said "I think something hard and strong."

Ino picked up and item and said "Strong and hard it is then." as she stuck the item into a vat of liquid and Sakura said "Yeah.....that's just perfect." as she also laid a blanket to get ready.

Ino said "Well here we go forehead." as she placed the paintbrush on the wall and Sakura said "mahogany is such a great color to paint this room. I am glad Naruto let us paint our rooms here any way we want."

Ino said "Yeah.....At least he won't yell like he did when we painted the kitchen."

Sakura said "Tell me about it. I thought we had loud voices." as she drop some paint on the safety blanket to keep the paint off the floor.

As Naruto came out of the tunnel he saw that they came out right at the border of the lightning country and he saw the blue barrier that was up around it and he waited for the rest of his party to come out of the tunnel.

Once they did Ishada asked "So how are we going to do this and why did we start here."

Naruto touched the barrier and said "Nothing can sneak up on us from behind with this behind us so all we have to do is attack whatever is in front of us."

Orihime asked "But there are no Hollow here."

Naruto reached into his pocket and said "YET." as he pulled out several hollow baits and before anyone had a chance to say anything he snapped them.

A few moments of silence was heard and black portals started to appear and Hollows could be seen coming from a distance across the rocky terrain of lightning country and Naruto said "Alright everyone, here they come." as Orihime touched the side of her head and said "I reject." as a shield appeared and Naruto put his Zanpakuto on Ishada head who said "This is the stupidest idea I have ever seen. You are definitely related to Ichigo." as he began to fire arrows after arrow at the Hollows as more and more approached.

Behind them Hollows also began to appear and began to attack the shield trying to get through and Naruto kept an eye out as Ishada kept firing.

20 minutes later a serpent looking Hollow could be seen coming across the land eating every hollow that got in its way and Naruto frowned and said "Well there he is boys. You ready."

Ikkaku said "You have to ask. I was getting bored."

Naruto said "Ishada, blanket the area and fall back."

Ishada nods and starts firing multiple arrows into hollows turning nearly 1000 hollows into souls as one of the 2nd division opened a tunnel and Orihime screamed "hurry, run over here and follow us." as she opened a door and Naruto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika ran out it and began to fight covering for the freed souls to run through and into the tunnel that was being held open and they were being lead down the tunnel by the 2nd division while one was doing soul burials to those who were real old or young who might get ran over by the quicker ones.

As this was happening the snake looking Espada finally arrived and Naruto said "Hmm, wonder if I can get a wallet out of him." as he charged the Espada.


	21. Chapter 21

Jericho sat upon a thrown and looked at a map of the world and thought "_Damn you Kami. I know it's you who has stopped me from leaving this world. In the last 6 months that boy has been a thorn in my side. Removing the Hollows from the island nations first and I couldn't stop him because by the time I realised he was there they had already erected a barrier to prevent outside help...Even now as he attacks Lightning country I can't stop him...but less see how he feels when his resolve is shattered. Soon, I'll have my revenge against him...and then you."_ as he threw the glass of wine he had beside his thrown at the map.

Jericho stood up and looked at the figures kneeling in front of him and said "It seems that you all are pleased to see your Captain Commander progress...but he's such a simple idiot who always wears his emotions on his sleave. I can see that his resolve is weakening every day because he looses hope that he will find his _precious_ people. Let's see how he feels when everything he has worked for is taken from him and destroyed. Kenpachi, I want you to goto Lightning country and destroy everyone there since I see 2 of your men are helping that fool. Leave no one alive but the boy. The rest of of you not related to him are to return to Soul Society and destroy it and every soul there. Leave nothing standing or anyone alive. Once complete you are to return here."

A shout from Ichigo said "You bastard. If you didn't bite us we would all destroy you." while the other Captain and Vice-captians struggled to get free as thier bodies began to move.

Jericho said "I am the reason why the people here's believes that if they summon the Shinigami he would devour thier souls. I have been devouring the souls of anyone foolish enough to summon me ever since the day that Kami took from me my position and honor to give to that damn old man and his wife. With each soul I devour I gain power...even yours."

Minato said "Great, it's Aizen all over again."

Jericho laughed and said "Who do you think controlled Aizen. Now for the rest of you who are related to that boy, goto the remaining area's that he has not went to and kill everyone you and destroy the land as much as possible. Leave this world lifeless. Now get out of my sight and don't return until you finish your orders...but be quick about it." as he smirked.

Meanwhile in Lightning Country Naruto stood panting as the body of the Espada dissolved and said "Good job boys. We got him...Are you all ready to resume the conquest of Lightning country."

Ikkaku said "Are you sure you can keep going. That fight took more out of you then it should boss."

Naruto swallowed as he stood in the air and said "I use my Bankai at the start of the fight so he and Ishada could continue the recovery process of the Souls. He and I share the same energy...My powers allow me to absorb the spirit particles in the shadows around me. Even now I am absorbing small amounts from you both but it's being sent into Ishada arrows by Kage. Once I reabsorb him I should be able to regain some of my lost energy...or not." as Kage disappeared and Naruto started to fall toward the ground.

Ikkaku quickly moved and caught Naruto before he fell to the ground and said "Shit, he's passed out again. Without him we have to stop. We've done all here we can. Let's fall back to Soul Society and..."

A sudden power release stopped Ikkaku and everyone turned to see Kenpachi standing on the other side of the barrier and had released his eyepatch and was pushing against the barrier.

Ikkaku said "Captain, I knew you couldn't be stopped by some damn hollows."

Kenpachi said "All of you get out of here. Jericho has taken over my body and is controlling it like he is the rest of the Captains and Vice Captains. Right now those related to the Captain Commander are destroying everything in the other sections the boy hasn't been to and the rest are being sent to Soul Society to destroy it and kill everyone there. Once I get through this barrier Jericho is going to force me to fight and kill you all. As long as you are in Lightning country I have to kill you. If you leave that country before I can get through then you can escape. You must protect the Commander."

Ishada frowned and said "We need to get back to Soul Society and protect the souls there."

Ikkaku frowned and said "If I have to fight then I'm staying here and fighting you Captain. Anyone who runs away from a battle is dishonored. I refused to be dishonored."

Yumichika said "Running away just isn't beautiful Captain."

Kenpachi whose arms had pushed through the barrier smirked and said "I'm proud to have had you serve with me." as he pushed the rest of his body through.

Orihime said "What should we do Ishada.

Ishada said "Orihime, grab Naruto and Battery and go hide. I'll head back to soul society with the rest and leave these 2 to fight thier captain. Even if we die Naruto must live at all cost. Someone has to stop Jericho and Naruto is the only one who stands a chance to do it."

Orihime said "How can you be sure."

Ishada pushed his glasses up and said "If Jericho had the ability all this time to cause this then why didn't he do it before now...Why make Naruto of all the possibilites as strong as he has. Every time we turned around something was happening to him to make him stronger. First he get's his Shikai before he even enters Soul Society, then he activates his Bankai, then his Vizard form, then he get's another power boost thanks to Kyuubi...Just when it seems that we could get a reading of his potential and power something comes along and doubles it. I think Kami is helping him."

Orihime bit her lip and said "Maybe...but then the question is why Naruto."

Ishada said "I don't know...Shit Orihime, grab him and go. Your powers will allow you to get through the barrier. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are really getting going now. It's not safe to stay here any longer."

Orihime nods and said "Good luck Ishada."

Ishada said "Good luck Orihime. Alright grunts, you heard the plan, follow me to defend Soul Society." as he glanced at Naruto and Orihime and thought "_I hope things work out but I got a bad feeling this is going to be ...Goodbye."_


	22. Chapter 22

With Orihime, Battery, and Naruto, Orihime ran into a cave carrying Naruto with Battery following behind her. Once they entered the cave Orihime looked around and Battery said "Clear."

Naruto who Orihime had set down on the ground stood up and nods to Orihime who nods and pulls out a cell phone and said "Orihime here. Phase 1 successful." before hanging up as several figures stepped out of the shadow of the cave.

In earth country a figure was hiding in a cave and heard a beeping noise and picked up a cell phone and said "Sakura here...right." before she turned to several figures dressed in black and said "Assassination squad, Begin phase 2."

The unnamed members of the 2nd squad quickly disappeared in blurs leaving Sakura there who bit her lip and thought "_I can't believe we are doing this." _before she heard the sounds of explosions."

In Fire country Ino who was hiding in a cave inside the Hokage monument hung up her cell phone and said "Begin phase 2." as over a hundred unseated Shinigami said "Hai." before running out of the cave and the sound of fighting could be heard.

Ino thought "_Please let this work."_

As the fighting in the elemental nation began, in soul society the Shinigami captains and vice captains who were not related to Naruto stepped through the archway into soul society only to find themselves unable to move.

Tousen stepped out in front of all the captains and vice captains and said "Hello everyone."

Byakuya who was struggling to get free said "What is going on here Tousen."

Tousen said "Jericho must have forgot about me. Naruto found me and changed me back when I was in water country. He had me hide in the Central 48 until the time was right."

Kyoraku said "Why can't we move, not that I'm complaining."

Tousen said "It was actually a pair of girls named Sakura and Ino who came up with the idea. Ino family had the ability to take over the body of others temperarily. The more chakra they had the longer they could hold it. Even though we can't use chakra Sakura got the idea of finding a way to mimic Ino family jutsu. Research and development been working on the seal you see under your feet. We set it up that anyone who comes through this gate will be unable to go any further unless they are released and the best part is the seal is powered by your own spiritual energy meaning it is as strong as you are."

Mayuri said "But how did you know we would come in this gate."

Tousen said "Because we were so short on members Naruto ordered that only 2 gates could be used. The first gate can only be opened from this side while the other gate could only be open from the other side. That is why when Naruto brought people back here he always had us open the gate on this side for people to come in. Anyone who opens the gate from the other side has to come in this gate as a security precaution. Now why don't you all relax. Your not going anywhere."

Byakuya said "While this seal may stop us it does not stop the fact that not everyone is here. Those related to the Captain Commander are currently killing everything they come across."

Tousen said "That's actually better then we hope for."

Kyoraku said "What do you mean Tousen."

Tousen said "Naruto suspected that Jericho would wait until he thought Naruto was at his weakest and then send someone here to attack Soul Society. That was why nearly the entire battle in Lightning country Naruto has been acting like he was fighting while it had been Ishada who was actually fighting.

Ishada walked up looking extremely tired and said "Did I hear my name Tousen."

Tousen said "Yes. I was just explaining Naruto plan."

Ishada said "Jericho assumed that Naruto would use his Zanpakto to return everyone back to life from being hollows but we kill hollows all the time. The only difference is Naruto can do it before they return to Soul society. Of coarse we had to make it believable so Naruto would give me just enough energy to fire 5 shots out of every 50 I made to make it appear that we were turning people back instead of just sending them here normal."

All the Captains and vice Captains were shocked hearing what was going on and Kyoraku asked "But what is he hopping to achieve."

Tousen said "Right now every Shinigami is in the elemental nation killing all the hollows as quickly as possible while using Hollow bait to attract them. Naruto is having Battery recharge him. After he's recharged he's coming back here and using the gateway you so graciously opened for us and take it right back to where ever Jericho was hiding with..."

Just then Naruto appeared with Kenpachi over his shoulder and in a flash was gone causing the cloths of everyone to ruffle from the wind of his flash step as Kenpachi landed in the seal the other captains were in.

Everyone was shocked and Ishada said "He's definately faster then before and with Jericho sending all of Naruto family away to other area's that means they can't be used as hostages."

Kyoraku said "Tsk. Captain Commander has his grandfathers luck."

Byakuya said "Don't tell Ichigo or we will never hear the end of it."

Just then Ikkaku and Yumichika ran up and Yachiru said "Baldy-kun, is Ken-chan going to be happy when he wakes up."

Ikkaku said "No. Captain Commander appeared behind him and knocked him out with a single blow while we distracted him.

Yachiru said "Poor Kenny...Oh my god, you hurt Kenny you bastard. Kick his ass." as she pumped her fist into the air.

Everyone blinked and blinked again and Ishada said "You can move."

Yachiru looked around and said "Oops. Does that mean the games over."

Ikkaku eyebrow twitched and he asked "Game sir. What do you mean game."

Yachiru said "Kenny took Jericho's bite for me. He told me to pretend I was under his control like everyone else."

Yumichika said "You mean you could have escaped and come help us at any time..."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and Ikkaku said "Get her."

Yachiru began to run away with both Ikkaku and Yumichika chasing her and Tousen said "Why didn't the seal stop her like everyone else."

Ishada said "She never actually touch the seal. She was always being carried by someone."

Meanwhile Naruto appeared in front of the village of Suna and said "I'm coming for you Jericho." before flash stepping into the village.


	23. Chapter 23

With Orihime, Battery, and Naruto, Orihime ran into a cave carrying Naruto with Battery following behind her. Once they entered the cave Orihime looked around and Battery said "Clear."

Naruto who Orihime had set down on the ground stood up and nods to Orihime who nods and pulls out a cell phone and said "Orihime here. Phase 1 successful." before hanging up as several figures stepped out of the shadow of the cave.

In earth country a figure was hiding in a cave and heard a beeping noise and picked up a cell phone and said "Sakura here...right." before she turned to several figures dressed in black and said "Assassination squad, Begin phase 2."

The unnamed members of the 2nd squad quickly disappeared in blurs leaving Sakura there who bit her lip and thought "_I can't believe we are doing this." _before she heard the sounds of explosions."

In Fire country Ino who was hiding in a cave inside the Hokage monument hung up her cell phone and said "Begin phase 2." as over a hundred unseated Shinigami said "Hai." before running out of the cave and the sound of fighting could be heard.

Ino thought "_Please let this work."_

As the fighting in the elemental nation began, in soul society the Shinigami captains and vice captains who were not related to Naruto stepped through the archway into soul society only to find themselves unable to move.

Tousen stepped out in front of all the captains and vice captains and said "Hello everyone."

Byakuya who was struggling to get free said "What is going on here Tousen."

Tousen said "Jericho must have forgot about me. Naruto found me and changed me back when I was in water country. He had me hide in the Central 48 until the time was right."

Kyoraku said "Why can't we move, not that I'm complaining."

Tousen said "It was actually a pair of girls named Sakura and Ino who came up with the idea. Ino family had the ability to take over the body of others temperarily. The more chakra they had the longer they could hold it. Even though we can't use chakra Sakura got the idea of finding a way to mimic Ino family jutsu. Research and development been working on the seal you see under your feet. We set it up that anyone who comes through this gate will be unable to go any further unless they are released and the best part is the seal is powered by your own spiritual energy meaning it is as strong as you are."

Mayuri said "But how did you know we would come in this gate."

Tousen said "Because we were so short on members Naruto ordered that only 2 gates could be used. The first gate can only be opened from this side while the other gate could only be open from the other side. That is why when Naruto brought people back here he always had us open the gate on this side for people to come in. Anyone who opens the gate from the other side has to come in this gate as a security precaution. Now why don't you all relax. Your not going anywhere."

Byakuya said "While this seal may stop us it does not stop the fact that not everyone is here. Those related to the Captain Commander are currently killing everything they come across."

Tousen said "That's actually better then we hope for."

Kyoraku said "What do you mean Tousen."

Tousen said "Naruto suspected that Jericho would wait until he thought Naruto was at his weakest and then send someone here to attack Soul Society. That was why nearly the entire battle in Lightning country Naruto has been acting like he was fighting while it had been Ishada who was actually fighting.

Ishada walked up looking extremely tired and said "Did I hear my name Tousen."

Tousen said "Yes. I was just explaining Naruto plan."

Ishada said "Jericho assumed that Naruto would use his Zanpakto to return everyone back to life from being hollows but we kill hollows all the time. The only difference is Naruto can do it before they return to Soul society. Of coarse we had to make it believable so Naruto would give me just enough energy to fire 5 shots out of every 50 I made to make it appear that we were turning people back instead of just sending them here normal."

All the Captains and vice Captains were shocked hearing what was going on and Kyoraku asked "But what is he hopping to achieve."

Tousen said "Right now every Shinigami is in the elemental nation killing all the hollows as quickly as possible while using Hollow bait to attract them. Naruto is having Battery recharge him. After he's recharged he's coming back here and using the gateway you so graciously opened for us and take it right back to where ever Jericho was hiding with..."

Just then Naruto appeared with Kenpachi over his shoulder and in a flash was gone causing the cloths of everyone to ruffle from the wind of his flash step as Kenpachi landed in the seal the other captains were in.

Everyone was shocked and Ishada said "He's definately faster then before and with Jericho sending all of Naruto family away to other area's that means they can't be used as hostages."

Kyoraku said "Tsk. Captain Commander has his grandfathers luck."

Byakuya said "Don't tell Ichigo or we will never hear the end of it."

Just then Ikkaku and Yumichika ran up and Yachiru said "Baldy-kun, is Ken-chan going to be happy when he wakes up."

Ikkaku said "No. Captain Commander appeared behind him and knocked him out with a single blow while we distracted him.

Yachiru said "Poor Kenny...Oh my god, you hurt Kenny you bastard. Kick his ass." as she pumped her fist into the air.

Everyone blinked and blinked again and Ishada said "You can move."

Yachiru looked around and said "Oops. Does that mean the games over."

Ikkaku eyebrow twitched and he asked "Game sir. What do you mean game."

Yachiru said "Kenny took Jericho's bite for me. He told me to pretend I was under his control like everyone else."

Yumichika said "You mean you could have escaped and come help us at any time..."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and Ikkaku said "Get her."

Yachiru began to run away with both Ikkaku and Yumichika chasing her and Tousen said "Why didn't the seal stop her like everyone else."

Ishada said "She never actually touch the seal. She was always being carried by someone."

Meanwhile Naruto appeared in front of the village of Suna and said "I'm coming for you Jericho." before flash stepping into the village.  
=========================================================

Jericho clenched his teeth before slamming his fist into a map of the elemental nation and soul society said "Damn it, what is going on. Why isn't Soul Society being destroyed. Why haven't I gotten any reports from those damn Shinigami's."

A voice that caused Jericho to freeze said "**I'm sure you will find the Shinigami are a little tied up at the moment Jericho**."

Jericho turned and said "_Kami..._What are you doing here."

Kami said "**Oh, I just came to tell you that you should know not to mess with me or those under my protection. That is why Yamamato and his wife were seperated in the first place. You used my pets, the Bijuu as part of your revenge. How is that any different then what those 2 mortals had done**."

Jericho said "You can't touch me Kami. No direct influence in the life of mortals. I'm not immortal so you can't do shit to me."

Kami said "**True...I can't directly do anything to you but that does not mean I can't do anything indirectly. Tell me, why is it that Naruto kept getting powered up and that his abilities became even a mystery to you**."

Jericho glared and said "It was you."

Kami nods and said "**Naruto blades of light have the power to restore a hollow back to a regular soul while Naruto black blade has the ability to restore a soul**."

Jericho said "So his black blade has the same ability as his white blade."

Kami chuckled and said "**No Jericho. I said his black blade can restore a soul. He can stab a soul with his black blade and repair any damage done to it...like the damage that is done to a soul when you take a bite of it to control them**."

Jericho's eyes widen and said "You..."

Kami said "**Yes me. I knew always what you were doing but I have a confession...you never had control of Kyuubi or the other Bijuu. They were pretending to follow your orders as a request to me.**"

Jericho frowned and said "And why would you have your PET'S pretend to be my slave."

Kami said "**Simple, so that when they were sealed inside a human they would learn to control chakra. As we speak those you sent to attack the elemental nations are being captured by the Bijuu while Naruto secretly had his Shinigami that he freed slaying the Hollows here and sending them to soul society...You were right about me wanting the humans in this world gone and I do not appreciate the idea of killing the patient in order to cure the disease...but since you were so kind as to kill everyone anyways it doesn't matter. Naruto black blade will allow him to repair the damage to all the souls that were effected by Aizen**."

Jericho said "That boy is nothing but a failure who..."

Rip

Splash

Thump

Drip

Thump

Drip

Thump

Drip.

Jericho coughed as he went into shock and looked at his chest where an arm covered in spiritual energy stood with Jericho's heart beating in it in the hand connected to the heart.

Glancing behind him Jericho saw the eyes of Naruto which were dead cold and Naruto said "My friends and family are the light of my world. Without them I am nothing but darkness that consumes everything and yet I still exist...Even then darkness itself...DIE." as he clenched his fist crushing the heart as his arm was covered in spiritual energy again burning the arm as well as Jericho's body.

Once Jericho's body turned to ash Naruto closed his eyes as a tear fell down them before he fell forward only to find himself being caught by Kami who gently wiped the tears off Naruto cheeks and said "**Peace be to you child. You have done well..."**

Naruto asked in a streighned voice "Why.

Kami said gently "**Just like every generation is tasked with surpassing the one before them, every generation has to deal with the consequences of the ones before them also. Every life is precious. Even the evil ones. In life there is only balance. Jericho forgot this long ago and believe that his position made him the exception to the rule. That is why when Yamamato and his wife first appeared I created a system of balance to make sure that others would not fall into the same mindset Jericho had. Just like you have responibilities when it comes to those before you, I have them as well...I have to make sure that the next generation has the tools they need to deal with the consequences of the ones before them and the potential to surpass those as well."**

Naruto asked "Why can't you make it where there is no pain and suffering. Why make things hurt so bad." in a pain filled voice.

Kami said "**Because the greatest gift you have is the freedom of choice. You have the ability to choose for yourself but you must also deal with the consequences of those choices, both the good or bad. How else will you grow and be thankful for the things you have and cherish them instead of becoming complacient."**

Naruto was silent for several moments and said "Are...is everyone alive and safe." in a quite tone.

Kami said "**Yes though they are still under Jericho's control...but if you will let me borrow your power for a moment I will use your blade to free everyone**."

Naruto said "Take it. Do what you must...power means nothing if you are alone."

Kami smiled and said "**You are far wiser then many centuries older then you Naruto. I knew you were the right choice I made to bring everything back into balance**." before taking Naruto Zanpakto and it began to glow before everything was covered in a black light.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself back in his room in soul society and thought "_What the...how did I get back here."_

A knock on Naruto door caught his attention and he frowned and got up and walked toward the door and said "Who is it."

A female voice said "Didn't I teach you to detect spiritual energy."

Naruto eyes widen and quickly opened the door and saw Siofon standing there along with Ayame and Tenten.

The next moment there was a thud as Naruto found himself on his back on the floor with all 3 girls holding him tightly with tears in thier eyes.

A cough was heard from the door and Yurouchi said "Am I interupting something."

Siofon said "Yes." causing Yurouchi to laugh and she said "In that case you should just let me deliver my message so you won't be interupted anymore."

Each of the girls frowned but got off Naruto who pouted and said "Did you all have to let go. I missed you all damn it and I don't want to let you go again."

Siofon said "As soon as she's gone you won't ever have to let go again." as she shot a glare at Yurouchi.

Yurouchi chuckled and said "I just came to tell you that Kami has brought back to life Captain Commander Yamamato and his wife along with everyone who died due to Jericho."

Naruto frowned and said "That's good I guess but I got the feelings that's not all."

Yurouchi said "Kami decided you've earned some family time and time for yourself after everything you've been through. The pocket dimension that the Bijuu were in has been restored to the way it was before we sent the humans there."

Naruto said "That's good."

Yurouchi said "I suppose so but that's not all. Kami has left this for you and said it was your choice what to do." as she held up a scroll.

Naruto frowned and took the scroll and opened it.

**Naruto**

**I want to thank you again for all that you have done. You have earned a break so I have given Yamamato back his life with his wife so that he could continue to be the Captain Commander until you feel you are ready to take over. Everyone in Soul Society remembers what you have done. I was asked by Kyuubi though to give you a gift for everything you done as well as for the pain and suffering that you went through. It's a choice. If you accept Kyuubi gift then I will stop time for everyone in the elemental nation and send them back to the real world and start time again so that they will not realise what has happened until they die. To them it will be the day after you left Konoha with Ayame and Tenten. Kyuubi thought that you would like the chance to prove yourself to them without Jericho. If you decide not to accept this gift then you can just stay here with your family and friends and start your life as a soul reaper here. It's your choice. Choose."**

Naruto blinked and looked at the scroll and said "I...I choose..."

/

Which will Naruto choose. If he chooses yes then there will be a sequal. If he chooses no then there won't. I hope you enjoy this story and good day.


End file.
